Sierra Sunrise
by the-boys-n-me
Summary: (AU/AU) This is the sequel to Sierra with Ennis and Jack starting their new life together. This story follows them through their first summer working in and around Yosemite National Park. Things aren't always smooth, but they're determined to make it last. Some new characters join the story, and we'll also see some favorite (and maybe not so favorite) characters from before.
1. Chapter 1

(AU/AU) This is the sequel to Sierra with Ennis and Jack starting their new life together. This story follows them through their first summer working in and around Yosemite National Park. Things aren't always smooth, but they're determined to make it last. Some new characters join the story, and we'll also see some favorite (and maybe not so favorite) characters from before.

Chapter 1

Ennis stood up to stretch his legs. He looked down at the old wooden bench that had come with the house. It was sorely in need of a good sanding and some varnish. Maybe Thompson Water Seal. He smiled. In all the years he'd owned his trailer, he'd done next to nothing to maintain it, and now here he was, less than twenty-four hours in the new rental house on Azalea Lane, and he already had it in his head to start sanding an old bench.

He took a deep breath. The air was fresh and warming up nicely on that June morning. He hadn't slept very well and had been up since daybreak. Everything was new and strange, and last night every noise in and around his new residence seemed to disturb him. The house creaked, an owl or two had hooted for hours outside the opened bedroom window, and he'd even heard birds chirping in the night.

None of that seemed to have kept Jack awake. Each time Ennis had woken up from a light doze, Jack's breathing indicated that he was still sound asleep. In fact, he was still in bed now. They'd christened the bedroom real good which should have knocked Ennis out, it usually did, but he guessed it was too much to ask, that he fall into a groove right away. After all, on top of everything else, today was the first day of his new job. That was enough to make anyone nervous and keep them awake. Tomorrow was Jack's interview, so maybe tonight he'd be the one not sleeping.

Drinking coffee, while watching his new surroundings come alive with the calls of the jays and squirrels, was peaceful and tranquil. Yeah, he'd better get the bench spruced up. He'd probably sit out there every morning, and if Jack could drag himself out of bed, he'd probably enjoy it too. There were two chairs out in front of the house, but the patio was a lot more private.

When they were moving in the day before, he had seen a man from across the way standing in the window gawking, and he'd even come right outside and stood in his yard while they unloaded the u-haul. Ennis thought maybe he was going to offer his help, although he looked in his mid sixties at least, but he didn't, he just stared, looking none too friendly. It bothered him then, and it did now thinking about it.

_Shit,_ Ennis mumbled, pulling his phone out of his pocket when he heard it ring. He checked the screen, and just as he was afraid of, K.E.'s name showed in the display. He shoved it back deep in his pocket. He wasn't going to answer, just as he hadn't answered or returned any of K.E.'s calls all month. Not that there'd been many, but he knew that his brother would call again and again the more time that passed with no response.

K.E. probably assumed that Ennis was at Mono Lake by now. Obviously he hadn't bothered to drive by J Diamond to check for the trailer. He hoped like hell that K.E. wouldn't see it still there before he could get back and tow it up Tioga Pass to Don's. He needed to pack up most of what he had in the trailer to bring back with him, mainly pots, pans, and dishes. He'd have to go on his first day off, and he didn't know when it would be. Guess he'd find out later today.

They also needed to make a trip to Merced or Fresno to shop for furniture. Jack's couch and love seat could use some end tables next to them, and maybe a coffee table. Jack's desk filled part of the guest room, and they planned to buy a bed for when Don and Dorothy wanted to visit, maybe even Jack's mama someday.

He looked at the grassy area next to the patio. They were responsible for yard upkeep, so he figured they'd need a lawn mower. When he'd lived next to the barracks it was all natural foliage and wild grass, which most of this lot was, but the part close to the house had been planted, and during the weeks after they'd rented the place, it had really sprouted up. They sure didn't need to find a snake hiding there, so the sooner he could mow, the better. He wondered what kind of pruner they'd need for the manzanita and elderberry bushes.

He went inside to put his cup in the dishwasher just in time to see Jack come down the stairs.

"Hey, you're still here," he said through a big yawn. "Shit, it was so quiet when I woke up I thought you'd already gone."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't leave without my kiss for moral support."

Jack met him halfway and wrapped him in a warm hug. It felt reassuring. He took Jack's face in his hands and planted a good morning kiss on his lips. After a few seconds it started heading in the direction of a little too sensual for the circumstances. He felt Jack's morning erection against his. He broke the kiss, not that he really wanted to.

"You about ready to take off?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, yeah...I'd rather stay here and finish what we started." He backed away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jack, the sexy devil, folded his arms and smiled. "You're gonna do great. You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure the horses will like you." Jack patted him on the back as they walked toward the door.

Ennis chuckled. "It's not exactly the horses I'm worried about. You know me...meeting a bunch of new people..."

"Well, you've already met the boss, and he's the most important."

Ennis smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Hey, what are your plans for today?"

"I thought I'd try out one of the jogging trails and unpack some more. You want to plan on frozen pizza for supper?"

"Sounds good. I'll try to call on my lunch break, let you know how it's going. If not then, I'll call before I head home."

After one last hug, he was on his way, hoping that by the end of the day he'd feel a lot less uptight.

...

Having an entire day to do anything he wanted wasn't an everyday occurrence for Jack, and he hoped it wasn't going to become the norm. He needed a job badly, and was counting on the interview the next day to go well.

He'd rattled around in the house unpacking for a couple of hours, and felt like taking a break to go jogging. He located the shorts and tee-shirt that Ennis had given him for Christmas and set out for the Henness Ridge Fire Lookout Trail that began at the end of Azalea Lane. Ennis had told him that the fire lookout had been built in 1939 by the Civilian Conservation Corps, and that there was a spectacular view from the top.

He'd just left the yard when he noticed the neighbor from across the street was outside sweeping. He decided to stop over and introduce himself. He didn't know what Ennis would think about that, he hadn't been impressed with the man the day before. It was true, the man had looked rather sour, but Jack didn't really think he'd been staring like Ennis had said. Maybe he was just curious to see who was moving in. In any case, since they'd be neighbors, why not say hello. He started across the street toward the porch. An American flag hung on each side of the front door fluttering in the breeze. The man looked up from his sweeping. He certainly didn't look very approachable, but Jack pushed ahead.

When he got close enough, he smiled and said, "Mornin', I thought I'd stop by and introduce myself. I'm Jack Twist and I just moved in across the way." He stepped closer and offered his hand, but the man's reaction was totally unexpected.

"I know who you are," he said in a tone that was anything but friendly, and simply turned and walked into the house.

He felt like his feet were planted in place. It took a moment for the shock to wear off. He'd never encountered such a rude individual in his life...well, maybe his old man, but no normal person. Evidently this man wasn't normal. Shit, he wondered if he should tell Ennis.

He headed down the lane, walking at first, but so unnerved by his unpleasant encounter that he picked up speed. He tried to fill his senses with the beauty of nature that was all around him and not let one complete idiot ruin it. The fact that the man happened to live across from them was unsettling though.

He hadn't gone too far when he came upon a thin, red-haired woman jogging in the same direction. On the back of her tee-shirt were the words _Sorry, I've Gotta Run._ He wasn't sure if he should speak to her, but he needn't have worried because she glanced at him, smiled and said, "You on your way to Fire Lookout Trail?"

He was pleasantly surprised by her friendly manner. He kept pace with her as he spoke. "Yeah, my first time. Thought I'd try it out."

"Aren't you the guy who belongs to that little red jeep down the lane?"

"Yeah...how'd you..."

"I live a few houses up...the white cottage with the bay window. I noticed you moving in yesterday. I'm Phyllis, by the way. Phyllis Andrews." She came to a stop and offered her hand.

"Ahhhhhh," he said, as the fact that she was another of his neighbors sunk in. "I'm Jack Twist." They shook hands.

He realized that he must have a funny look on his face when she went on. "Don't be afraid, I'm not a cougar." She laughed. "I'm very happily married with two teen-aged kids." She brushed back her wispy bangs. Her hair was super short, but she looked quite feminine with her make-up and jewelry.

Jack barked out a laugh. "Oh, I wasn't afraid...as a matter of fact, I'm gay."

That caused Phyllis' jaw to drop, but she recovered quickly. "Hummmm, the blond fella in the white pick-up is your partner then?"

He couldn't believe that he'd just blurted out such a personal piece of information to a complete stranger, but Phyllis seemed very nice and he liked her already, so it just sort of happened. He knew that Ennis wouldn't want his name brought into this conversation though, so he began to jog again with Phyllis by his side and changed the subject.

"Do you happen to know the man across from my house...in his sixties, grey hair, wears a baseball cap?"

"You mean Herschel," Phyllis said, looking a little less cheerful than before. "Let's head this way." They started onto a shaded dirt path lined with dogwood trees. "Herschel is the perfect example of a crotchety old coot." She laughed softly. "I take it you've met him?"

"Uh...well, I tried, but he turned his back and went into the house."

"Oh...you must have caught him on one of his worst days. With Herschel, I'm afraid that's just about every day."

"He acts that way all the time?"

"Well, maybe not quite that rude, but...yeah. I don't think there's much he likes in this world. I know he hates teenagers, dogs, loud music, and tourists, to name a few. We've had some small disputes with him during the two years we've lived here. Always managed to work it out, and we try to be civil with him...you know, saying hello if we see him outside."

"I wonder how he feels about guys like me," Jack said.

"Well, I can't say for sure," she answered.

After they'd jogged a short distance, Phyllis stopped, opened her water bottle and took a long drink. Jack used the opportunity to do the same. Talking while jogging had him more tired than usual. The altitude probably had something to do with it too, along with the conversation about this Herschel character.

Phyllis screwed the cap on her bottle. "Let me be fair to Herschel here. I'm not condoning his behavior, but he doesn't have the easiest life. I hate to gossip, so I hope you don't take it that way. I just think you might benefit from knowing...you know, give you a little insight into what makes him tick."

He was all ears. "Go on."

"He takes care of his ninety-something year old bed-ridden mother." After a few moments of silence she went on. "I can see you're shocked. Yeah, it's true. He does it twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, except for when his brother or the nurse comes to stay a couple hours to give him a break to go shopping for groceries and whatnot...so you see, I don't really think he has much happiness in his life...not an excuse for how he acts, but..."

"Well, thanks for telling me. That does shed some light on the situation."

"I sure hope he doesn't give you and your partner any heartburn. If I were you, I'd try to ignore him. He'll probably do the same." Her face took on a happier expression. "Enough about him. Shall we hike to the lookout? Are you game?"

"Hike? I thought we were jogging." The two of them shared a good laugh as they continued along the trail.

"How likely is it to run into a coyote...or worse, along this trail?" he asked.

"No more chance than in our own backyards." He could have sworn that Phyllis enjoyed trying to get a reaction. He just smiled.

...

Jack and Phyllis finally turned to walk up their lane about an hour later. It had been an awesome hike up to the lookout. He was tired, but it was a good tired. He couldn't wait to tell Ennis all about it. He hoped that Ennis would be happy to hear that he'd made a friend. Phyllis was kind of an unlikely one, but a friend just the same. She was about ten years younger than his mom. She loved jogging and nature, was open-minded and friendly. He sure hoped that Ennis would like her too.

"Jack, my new friend...this winter we'll have to do that hike on snowshoes. You'll really know what tired is then." She patted him on the shoulder.

"That view was amazing. I still can't get over it."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if it was the panoramic view that was keeping you up there or if that was an excuse to rest. I thought you were going to camp out on that lookout tower."

"Next time I'm bringing binoculars. I sure wish I'd had them today."

"I've been up there so many times, I never bring mine. It's too bad no one else in the tower had a pair. You could have taken a quick look."

"Yeah, well… I got a feel for it anyway. I need to take my camera along next time too."

"Yeah, you need a picture of historic structure number 5300 for sure."

They stopped in front of Jack's house. "I'd ask you in for something to drink, but the place is still kind of upside-down. We're using paper plates and cups right now."

"Another time, when you're more settled. It was sure nice meeting you, Jack Twist. Nice having your company on the jog. Good luck on your interview tomorrow."

As he watched Phyllis take off toward her own house he tried to pick it out from her earlier description. She was in front of Herschel's place when he realized the old curmudgeon was sitting on the porch. He wondered if he'd been there the whole time. It surprised him when he heard Phyllis great him in an overly cheery voice. It sounded as if he said something back, but it sure didn't look like he smiled.

He had listened for his cell phone while he was out, but hadn't heard it ring. When he got inside, he pulled it out to check for missed calls and there was nothing. He had expected Ennis to call when he had his lunch break, but he must not have had a free moment, or else he hadn't had lunch yet. He sure was anxious to hear how it was going.

He opened a can of Coke and headed up the stairs. A sure way to make the phone ring would be to get into the shower.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Ennis parked his truck at the Yosemite Trails Saddle and Sleigh Company, it felt right. On the drive, he'd been nervous, but excited and eager too. Arriving as an employee made him feel lighthearted...like the kid he'd been so many years ago when he worked at the stable that one summer. Back then, it hadn't even felt like work, even mucking out stalls, and he knew that was on his job description, and he actually looked forward to it.

He gazed across at the corrals and saw two young women assisting three children on horseback. In another corral, a young man adjusted an adult's saddle. He knew that after he was there awhile, he might have to work with the tourists too, and that would be okay, but he looked forward to his first weeks of becoming acquainted with the horses and the barn.

As soon as he opened his door, the fragrant wild azaleas brought him back to that day in April—the day of his interview when he'd been filled with nervous tension. He felt a lot better today, and that was good, because animals could pick up on unease, and he wanted to make a good impression on the horses.

He left his lunch in the ice chest, not knowing what the procedure would be, and exited his truck to check in at Mr. Knapp's office. The so-called office was right up Ennis' alley. The only way to reach it was right through the stable, clear in the back. He remembered it being simple and rustic, not to mention cluttered. It had put him right at ease when he'd sat down across from Mr. Knapp that day. Now here he was, opening the creaking barn door, taking in the smell of the hay, dirt, and best of all, horses. Beams of sunlight shone through the cracks in the wooden walls as he headed toward the office. Passing the stalls and getting a look at each horse was a thrill. He couldn't wait to groom the magnificent animals.

He was nearly to the office when he saw a young sandy-haired fella bent over at the waist moving straw with a pitchfork. He wore tight jeans covered with a layer of dust, a cowboy hat, gloves, a brown plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and boots caked with horse dung. He straightened up and swatted at a fly on his arm, and then looked intently at Ennis. Ennis noticed that his eye color matched his shirt. The young man smiled and blew a bubble with his chewing gum. A cowboy blowing bubbles, now that was not something he expected to see. He could picture the bubble popping and sticking on this guy's strategically placed facial hair. All over scruff, but mainly a scruffy mustache and goatee, with one of those clumps of hair he'd heard called a soul patch. He wondered if maybe the guy wasn't able to grow a full beard, or maybe he was trying to look older.

"You must be the new stable hand," the gum-chewing young man said. He stuck his pitch fork down hard into the hay-covered floor and leaned his weight slightly on it.

Before he could answer, Mr. Knapp appeared. "Hi there, Ennis. Good to see ya." He reached out to shake hands.

"Morning, Mr. Knapp," Ennis said as he shook hands with his new boss.

"You're right on time. That's good." Mr. Knapp glanced at the other man. "Oh, that there's Brian, one of the other stable hands. Brian, come say hello to Ennis Del Mar."

Brian pulled his gloves off as he approached, grinning widely. "I'm Brian Weaver. Nice to meet you." He grabbed Ennis' hand and shook enthusiastically, using his whole arm.

"Same here," Ennis muttered, nearly thrown off-balance. He wondered if this Brian guy was always so zealous. He was certainly in good spirits. He wondered if it was because he was overworked and glad of another set of hands, or if he saw the prospect of pushing off some of the dirty work on someone else. Of course it could just be his way. He supposed he'd find out soon enough.

"Brian will show you where everything is, and he'll introduce you to my nephew, David, who's acting as barn manager." Mr. Knapp looked around the stable and toward the open back door. "I don't see him around or I'd introduce you myself. Come into the office and we'll take care of some paperwork."

He followed his boss and didn't look back when he heard Brian call after him. "See ya in a few, Ennis."

"Brian's a good kid," Mr. Knapp said. "Well, he's not exactly a kid. Not too much younger than you are, and you probably don't take kindly to being called a kid." Mr. Knapp laughed. "Brian's worked here six months now. Our other stable hand, Pete, is off today."

They entered the office and Mr. Knapp motioned for him to sit down. He took the same chair he'd sat in before. After about twenty minutes, he headed out of the office with his head full of what was expected of him and what he could look forward to in the future.

The barn was large, and it took him a minute to find Brian. He recognized one of the women from the corral talking to him.

"Hey, Ennis!" Brian motioned him over. "This is Teri. She's one of the riding instructors."

"Real nice meeting you. I'm Ennis," he said to the tall blonde with her hair in two long braids. She wore a pink cap with the words _Cowgirl Up_ on the front.

"Nice to have you on board, Ennis," she said. Her smile lit up the barn. He figured that was why she was an instructor...she was good with the public. Of course she must be good with horses too.

"Well, I'm gonna take my break. I'll see you later." She headed toward the back door.

"I'll take you out to meet the other instructors in a bit. Looks like they're still busy," Brian said, craning his neck to look out the front door.

"Seems like a big crew," Ennis said.

"This isn't even everybody. There's a pack station cook...he serves breakfast...dinner too, if you're here that late. We make our own lunch from what he sets out. For the evening cookouts there's another cook, teamsters, and guides for the daytime trail rides. Mr. Knapp's wife works here too, sort of like a secretary."

He was about to add something to the conversation, but Brian kept on talking. "I'm hopin' that this summer I'll get to go on the cookouts as a teamster. I know I can do the job...they pick up the tourists at Tenaya Lodge in horse-drawn wagons. Teri goes sometimes. Would you like to go if Mr. Knapp lets you?"

"Uh, well, I guess."

"They cook hotdogs grilled over an open campfire, beans in a dutch oven, corn-on-the-cob, watermelon, smores..."

He figured maybe Brian was hungry as excited as he sounded talking about the menu. He really wanted to start his job, so he tried to get Brian on track. "Mr. Knapp said you'd show me where the cleaning and maintenance tools are."

"Oh, yeah...sure, I can do that. Are you a good rider, Ennis?"

He sighed. "Uh, yeah, I was...guess I still am once I'd get up on a horse."

"Been awhile since you've ridden?"

"Regularly, yeah, but I've been on a horse now and then. How 'bout showing me where the grooming tools are." He wished that Brian would focus and start showing him around. Maybe Pete would be better able to give him some direction. Too bad he was off. He wondered where David was.

They made their way toward the stalls. "You like muckin' out stalls?" Brian asked.

"Sure, it's part of the job."

Brian laughed. "That's a good way to look at it. I like you, Ennis. You're agreeable and willin' ta work. I like that."

He wondered what kind of people Brian usually worked with and if there was a big turnover. He hated to ask too many questions because Brian was a little too talkative as it was. He could imagine what he'd be in for if he asked the guy something.

It took longer than he would have liked, but finally he had a curry comb in hand gliding it over the muscular contours of a chestnut gelding. The time flew by, and it was soon lunch break. He looked forward to calling Jack.

"Ennis!" Brian called from somewhere in the barn.

He let out a sigh. He knew he had to answer. "Yeah, I'm over here," he called.

"You wanna come eat lunch with me? I can share mine, or I'll take you up to the kitchen to get you something." Brian's voice got closer until he stood at the stall that Ennis and the gelding occupied. He was still chewing gum.

"Thanks, but I brought my lunch today. I wasn't sure..."

"Oh, good...well, go get it and we can go out back and eat."

He wasn't sure how to get out of spending his lunch break with Brian. He didn't want to insult him and start out on the wrong foot. He hoped that after they ate, he could break away and call Jack before getting started again.

"Well, all right. I'll go get my stuff out of my truck."

He debated calling Jack before heading out from the truck, but that would be too rushed, so he decided to wait. He grabbed the brown paper sack out of his ice chest, his Coke, and the bag of potato chips, and headed for the barn again. Before he got to the door, he heard Brian's voice call out from the side of the building.

"Ennis! Ennis, over here. Come on this way."

He trudged along after Brian, wondering where he was taking him. He'd sure rather eat in his truck and listen to Jack on the other end of the phone. When he got to the end of the barn and turned the corner, he saw the peaceful setting where they evidently ate and took breaks. Two picnic tables looked very inviting sitting in the shade of tall pine trees, and in the distance horses grazed...the perfect place to relax during break-time. If he could relax alone it would be even better, but here was Brian sitting down across from him, and coming toward them was Teri. She didn't ask if she could join them, just sat herself down with her food. Well, at least they were friendly he told himself.

"What have you got to eat?" Brian asked, staring when Ennis reached into his bag.

He wondered if Brian would ever run out of questions. "Uh, I made a ham and cheese sandwich. Guess I'll get my food in the kitchen from now on."

He felt self-conscious about bringing his own lunch and wondered why Mr. Knapp hadn't mentioned this detail to him. He looked on as Brian and Teri pulled their lunches out of their bags. It looked a lot more filling than his. He tried not to stare at the cold chicken, Cole Slaw and cornbread, but it sure looked good.

Brian looked over at Ennis' sandwich. "What kinda cheese you got on it?"

He tried not to roll his eyes. "Swiss."

"I like American best myself. Is Swiss your favorite?"

"Oh, I don't know. I like all kinds really," Ennis mumbled, wondering if he was going to get a chance to eat his lunch.

Brian unfolded a paper napkin and arranged it across his chest, just so. He tucked the top into his collar. "Well, let's dig in," he said.

About the only time Brian was quiet was when he was chewing, and luckily it appeared that he liked to eat. Teri wasn't too talkative but was pleasant. She didn't seem interested in talking just to hear her voice. The few things she said during lunch were interesting and useful. In just a few minutes of conversation, he learned a lot about the daily procedure and had a better idea of what he should do to be the most helpful and efficient. He'd enjoyed talking to her and was surprised that Brian let them talk without butting in.

It appeared that Brian had finished his food, but then he reached into his sack again. Teri did the same. "Shoot, Teri, ya think it'll be rude if we eat our dessert in front of Ennis? Ennis, did you bring any dessert?"

He realized that he hadn't brought anything. He could have easily taken a few Oreos from the new bag he'd bought when he and Jack had shopped, but he'd forgotten about dessert.

"No, not today."

Brian held up a small cellophane package with something that looked chocolate inside. "Look what we have, Little Debbie Swiss Rolls. I'll bet you'd like these, Ennis, Swiss and all...darn. I could break mine in two if ya want." Brian had his unwrapped and started to break off a piece.

"Oh, no...no, don't do that. You eat it and enjoy," Ennis said.

Teri had looked amused during the Little Debbie conversation and didn't seem able to hide it any longer. She giggled. "Would you like mine, Ennis?" she asked.

"No...really, it's nice of both of you to offer, but I'll just skip dessert today."

Brian stuffed half the roll into his mouth, cream filling oozing onto his lips. "The other half's yours if ya want it," Brian said...at least that's sort of what it sounded like. Ennis held up his hand as an answer. Brian smiled and popped the other half in his mouth.

By the time they'd finished their meal, there wasn't much time left before Ennis needed to begin his chores, but he really wanted to call Jack. He figured that a quick call was better than none.

"I'll just head over to throw my stuff away and use the bathroom. See you inside, Brian. See you later, Teri."

He noticed Brian stand up fast and start to say something, but he strode off and didn't look back. So what if Brian thought he had a weak bladder and needed to hurry, he had to do something to shake the guy.

He dodged into an overhang area in front of the facilities and leaned up against the wall. He took his phone out and hit number one. It rang twice before he heard his man's welcome voice.

"Hey, glad you called. Been wondering about you."

"Yeah, hey...I only have a minute. I'm just off lunch break and I gotta get right back, but I wanted to let you know that everything's fine...it's going fine so far." He peered around the wall to see if there was any sign of Brian, and thankfully there wasn't. "I'll tell you all about it when I get home. Wish I could talk longer now, but..."

"That's okay, I understand."

"Your day been going okay?"

"Yeah, I have some things to tell you about too."

"Okay, well, we'll have a lot to talk about tonight then."

He heard someone approaching and leaned out to check again, and this time he saw Brian coming.

"See ya tonight." He flipped his phone closed and pushed it into his pocket. He hated ending the conversation so abruptly, but he sure didn't want Brain to see him on the phone because he was too nosy for his own good. He didn't think that he meant any harm, but Brian didn't seem to have any common sense about how to interact with people, especially people you just met.

He hurried as fast as he could and had just finished drying his hands when Brian entered the bathroom. "See ya back in the barn," Ennis said, pushing past him.

He was out the door and hurrying away when Brian yelled, "Be there in a second!"

By quitting time, he felt tuckered out. Not so much from the work...he had enjoyed every minute with a passion and didn't think it was just the newness of it. This was where he belonged, around horses and ranch life. None of what he'd done that day was burdensome because it was for the good of the animals.

Meeting so many new people was what had stressed him out and made him tired. He'd met Mrs. Knapp, who seemed like a nice, laid back sort of person. He didn't expect he'd be working around her much, but he aimed to show respect when he was in her presence.

David Knapp finally showed up late in the day. Brian had said that he was usually the first to arrive and the last to leave, and that he liked everything to run smoothly. Ennis had the impression that he tried to oversee just about everything that went on. He was cordial, although rushed. Brian had said that he was in his late thirties, but Ennis wondered if that was right because his hair was almost all gray. He thought about him and Jack in ten years and couldn't picture either of them with that much gray in their hair.

He'd met the other riding instructors, Debbie and Clint, and they were as friendly as Teri, and when he had the chance to watch them, they seemed good at what they did, and were very professional. Watching the other folks ride made him want to get up on a horse.

Brian said he'd introduce him to the cook in the morning, and Pete, the other stable hand. To hear Brian talk, Pete was nearly over-the-hill at forty-five. Seemed he had a lot of afflictions that often prevented him from performing certain tasks. Brian had rolled his eyes as he relayed the stories about Pete while they sponged the horse's eyes and nose after they'd come in off a trail ride.

He had started to get the idea that perhaps that was a reason that Brian had taken to him so fast and furious because he was more Brian's age, and able and willing to put in a hard day's work. Brian had the gift of gab, but he did his share of the work from what he could tell. He thought back to when he'd had his interview in April and remembered seeing a man matching Pete's description standing around in the barn.

He missed Don, not only having him around as a friend, but as his boss. He tapped on his new boss's office door, and when he heard Mr. Knapp say to come in, he opened the door and stepped inside, waiting to sit down until Mr. Knapp looked up from his work and motioned for him to take a seat. He was a husky man, with the look of authority, and unlike his nephew, who was clean-shaven, wore a horseshoe mustache. Also unlike David, his hair showed very little gray.

"How was your first day?" Mr. Knapp asked.

"It was good. Nothing to complain about."

"Did you and Brian get along okay?"

"Oh, yeah. He was good to work with."

"A mite talkative, wouldn't ya say?" Mr. Knapp laughed under his breath.

"Yeah...that too." It was Ennis' turn to chuckle.

"Well, he's a good worker and friendly to everybody. I hope you'll be able to get used to the chitchatting."

"No problem...it didn't bother me." He didn't want to admit that the jabbering was annoying. Actually, it wasn't exactly the talking, but being afraid that the more they got to know each other, that Brian would start asking personal questions.

"Any questions or concerns you have, just let me know," Mr. Knapp said.

"Will do."

"Well, get on outta here then. Have a good night."

"Thanks, Mr. Knapp. See you tomorrow."

The barn looked quiet and deserted when he stepped out of the office. He thought he was home free when he reached his truck without encountering anyone. He had it unlocked and was getting in when he heard Brian's voice.

"Nice truck you have, Ennis."

"Thanks. What are you driving?"

"My pick-up's got a flat tire. Gotta change it when I get home. My step-mom drove me and is pickin' me up."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. About the tire I mean."

Brian looked like he wanted to say something else, but Ennis was more than ready to get on his way, so he turned his key in the ignition, put it in gear, and backed out.

He had really lucked out to get this job only twenty miles from Yosemite West. It would be convenient for him to pick up a few grocery items in Wawona at the Pine Tree Market on his way home, and if they needed anything other than the bare necessities, Oakhurst wasn't far out of his way. If Jack could get lucky and get the job he was interviewing for the next day, they'd be set up real good.

Yeah, things were going real well. He wondered what Jack had to tell him. He wished he'd have gotten to talk to him on the phone longer. He hoped that Brian wasn't going to stick like glue every damn day, and that he'd get a little bit of privacy. It was probably just because he was new and Brian wanted to make him feel welcome. He hoped that was it. Maybe when Pete was there it wouldn't be so bad.

Time would tell.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Turning onto Azalea Lane was a relief...Ennis was almost home. _Home,_ that had a good ring to it. It was a great feeling to have someone waiting to hear how his day went. He wondered if Jack was getting nervous about his interview the next day. Maybe he'd be able to take his mind off it, at least for a little while. Maybe wear him out after supper so he'd fall off to sleep and get a good rest before his big day. Ennis smiled. He slowed down and signaled to turn into his driveway even though on this quiet street there wasn't a car in sight. His good mood deflated when he glanced across the street and saw the neighbor standing in his yard. He looked as surly as he had the day before, and he was still staring. _Shit._

He pulled in and killed the engine, trying to grab his stuff as fast as he could to get inside. He hoped Jack didn't come out, not with that guy watching them. Something about him was unsettling.

He made it to the front door and had the key in the lock when Jack yanked it open. Ennis quickly stepped inside closing the door. He set his stuff down right there and grabbed his fella into a big hug. He took a deep breath, taking in Jack's clean hair smell. He whispered near his ear. "I missed you. Sorry I didn't get to talk longer today."

He felt Jack sigh and wondered if he was squeezing him too hard, so he let up a little. "I figured you were busy on the first day," Jack said.

Letting Jack go, he put some distance between them. He felt like looking into Jack's eyes all evening. "Yeah, it was pretty busy. Lots goin' on at that place."

"You want a beer? You can tell me all about it."

"That sounds good."

He followed Jack into the kitchen and watched him twist open two bottles of beer. "You wanna sit outside?" Jack asked.

"How bout we sit out back."

"Okay."

They made themselves comfortable on the patio. It was still warm with the sun streaming through the trees and a gentle breeze fluttered the leaves. "So, how was it? How'd you like the horses? Are the employees good to work with? What did the boss say?"

Ennis smiled and took a big swig of his beer. He wiped his mouth with his hand. "One of the guys there asks even more questions than you do."

"Oh? Who's that?"

"One of the stable hands...Brian's his name. We worked together today. Tomorrow I'll meet Pete, the other stable hand."

"What was this Brian asking questions about?"

"Oh, nothing important, just small talk."

"Yeah...and?"

"And what?"

"Just get the feeling there's something on your mind."

"No...not really. Just hoping that Brian doesn't start asking personal questions. He's kinda immature...well, he's young. Anyway, would rather have a professional relationship with the folks there...not get too friendly."

Jack didn't reply, but Ennis noticed the look on his face, kinda like he was mulling that over. He suddenly felt uncomfortable so he tried to change the subject. "It was good being in a barn again...seeing and smelling the horses. I felt right at home."

"You find out when your day off will be so you can go move the trailer?"

"Yeah, looks like I can go next week, probably Tuesday."

Jack took a drink of his beer. "I know you said before that you didn't want me going with you, but I'm sure I won't know anything about the job by then so..."

"No...as much as I'd like your company and could use your help, I don't wanna chance it with K.E. around. I'll have a hard enough time if I run into him as it is."

"Yeah." Jack looked down at the ground with a pained expression on his face, but he remained quiet.

"You looking forward to the interview tomorrow?" Ennis asked, trying to sound upbeat.

"Yeah, I'll be glad when it's over. Sure hope it goes well."

"They'll love you. You've got everything they want...you're perfect for the job."

"You don't have to convince me of that. I agree, but I just hope they see it that way."

"Didn't you say you had something to tell me about? What did you do today?"

"Yeah...I met one of the neighbors when I went jogging."

"I'm guessing it wasn't Mr. Bug-Eyes from across the way."

Jack laughed. "Since when did you start giving people nicknames?"

"Since now I guess."

"Well, about him..."

Ennis sat forward on his chair clasping his hands between his knees. His eyes were on Jack, waiting to hear what he was going to say. The sparkle had left Jack's eyes and he looked serious. He felt anxious and wished that Jack would just tell him what it was.

Finally Jack spoke. "I, uh, walked over there before I started out on my jog."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ennis snapped, harsher than he should have. "Sorry...I just don't know why you'd do that when I told you yesterday that the guy wasn't acting right."

"You didn't say he wasn't acting right...just said he was staring."

"Yeah...well, that's not acting right, so I don't know why you'd go over there."

"Ennis, he's our neighbor. We just moved in. Are we gonna ignore the man everyday...pretend he doesn't exist?"

"Okay, okay...just tell me what happened."

"Well...it was really weird."

"He's weird, I coulda told you that."

"Are you gonna let me finish?"

Ennis ran his hand over his face. "Yeah, I'm all ears."

"I said hello and told him my name. I said I'd just moved in...and he glared at me and said that he knew who I was, and he turned his back and went in the house."

"Shit...what did I tell you? He's not right upstairs."

"Yeah...I don't really know what the problem is, but I was shocked."

"That's 'cause you're a good, decent person who thinks everybody's the same...and they aren't."

Jack seemed to ignore that and went on. "After that, the other neighbor I met on my way jogging, she's from up the street, Phyllis...we jogged together...she told me a little about Herschel...that's the guy's name."

"I don't give a damn what his name is," Ennis said sharply.

"Come on, Ennis, cool down."

Ennis stood up. He couldn't hide his agitation. "Shit, Jack. We've got a crazy person living across the street and you wanna be buddies with him."

Jack stood up too and went head-to-head with Ennis. "That's not how it is and you know it. I want to live in peace with the people around me, and introducing myself is the normal thing to do, and that's what I did. I told you what happened and I don't need a lecture about how dumb it was to go over there. I know now that he's not interested in being neighborly, but I didn't know that before."

"I told you..." Ennis swallowed hard and chewed on his lip trying to clear his head and calm down. "What did the woman say about Mr. Bug-Eyes?" he asked quietly.

"She said that _Herschel_ takes care of his invalid mother all day, and she thinks that might be one reason that he acts like he does."

Ennis had to make an effort not to make light of that, because if it was true, well sure, it would be a hard way to live...but that didn't give him the right to behave like he was. No, he felt like there was a lot more to it than being overworked and overwhelmed. He was real tired of talking about the man and wanted to move on, at least for now.

Ennis sat back down. His beer was gone, and he noticed that Jack's was too. "You want another one?" he asked, lifting his bottle.

"Yeah, I guess I could drink one more." Jack didn't look or sound very enthused, but he disappeared inside and returned to his chair with two more beers.

Ennis took a drink. "This woman..."

"Phyllis Andrews. She lives in the white house with the bay window. Real nice lady, married with two kids."

"Good to hear she seemed normal."

"Yeah, she was very nice. Funny, easy to talk to."

Ennis found himself wondering how much they'd talked, and what about. He hoped that he was over-thinking. Surely Jack hadn't told her anything personal, but he had to ask. "Uh, you didn't tell her anything about your personal business, did you?"

"Personal business?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"Personal...like who you live here with?"

Jack took a deep breath and sighed. "The subject came up." He looked Ennis in the eye and went on. "She knows I'm gay, and she saw you in your truck and assumed you live with me. I'm sorry that you didn't want anyone to know...I see no way to keep it a secret."

"Shit," Ennis muttered. "Why would you tell a stranger that you're gay?"

"It just felt right." After a pause, clearly frustrated, Jack went on. "I'm not like you...I want to have friends. You're afraid that your coworkers will ask something personal, and God forbid, find out that you're gay...but I'm just not that way."

There was silence for a minute or so. Jack lowered his voice. "I didn't say a thing about you. I didn't tell her your name or say anything about your work...nothing. I changed the subject when she asked about you."

"That bastard across the street...you know why he's acting like he is, don't you?"

"No...I don't know anything for a fact."

"Okay, bury your head in the sand. I'm going inside."

Ennis flung the door open just as a brief puff of wind swirled through the yard. As he stepped inside, the door shut with such force that the sound echoed through the kitchen and his head. He hadn't meant to slam the door even though he felt so disgusted and upset.

...

Jack was nearly to Yosemite Valley before his nerves kicked in. Ennis was on his mind for most of the drive, but now here he was, and it was time to put all of his energy into this interview. He'd expected to have several job prospects lined up by now, but this was it, and it was important that he did his best.

After the heated discussion out on the patio last evening, Ennis had calmed down and Jack let it go too. They'd eaten their pizza and watched t.v. before heading up to their bedroom. The make-up sex was passionate and satisfying, and everything seemed okay afterward. In the morning, Ennis was as thoughtful as he'd been in bed, even making Jack's breakfast. Sure, it was just cold cereal and toast, but Ennis had poured it in the bowl and popped down the bread, so it was kind of like making breakfast. In any case, he felt the love and support that he needed today.

Facing reality, Jack knew that it had been wishful thinking that Ennis would be able to fall right into their new life together with none of his baggage getting in the way.

He knew that Ennis was concerned about the trip to Bishop. But if K.E. happened to see him hooking up the trailer, he'd just think that Ennis was on his way to Mono Lake, so Jack didn't see the problem. Ennis was a worrier for sure. This fixation on Herschel had really gotten to Jack last night, and the reaction that Ennis had when he'd heard about Phyllis too. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he already knew exactly what Ennis' reaction to both would be.

He hadn't exactly been his usual easy-going self last night. His nerves were on edge. Because of not having secured a job yet, he felt like he wasn't pulling his weight. It wasn't all about the money, because he'd saved up and had the means to contribute, at least for awhile. Maybe he expected too much too soon. Heck, he was fresh out of college. But what if he didn't get this job...how long would it be before he could get another interview someplace else?

He pulled into a parking space at the Yosemite Valley Information Center. If he got hired, this would be his base station, and he might even need to help out there from time to time, but the job title he was interviewing for was Consulting Utility Forester, which would put him outside nearly all the time in various locations around the park and outlying area. One drawback to the position was he'd be required to travel on occasion. He didn't mind traveling, but leaving Ennis didn't appeal to him.

He stepped out of the jeep and took a deep breath. He headed for the front door focused on staying positive and getting this interview behind him.

...

"Good to have you here, Dennis," Pete said, shaking Ennis' hand in front of the chow hall.

"Pete, that's Ennis," Brian corrected, emphasizing the E.

Ennis wondered if Pete was hard of hearing or just being bullheaded. He knew that he shouldn't judge him at first meeting just because of what Brian had said, but he liked working with people with a strong work ethic, so it had concerned him. He couldn't see Mr. Knapp keeping someone around who didn't do their share though, so it could be Brian was talking outta turn. But getting his name wrong just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Ennis," Pete repeated. "Okay, Ennis it is."

"Let's go in and I'll introduce you to Dwayne," Brian said, directing his statement to Ennis.

The three of them headed into the kitchen. "He didn't meet Dwayne yesterday?" Pete mumbled.

"No, he didn't know about the lunch fixin's and brought his own," Brian said.

It annoyed Ennis that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there. He knew that he couldn't let every little thing bother him, so he tried not to let it.

"Good morning fellas," the burly bald-headed man greeted. He looked jolly, and like he must taste test all the food he prepared, judging from his size and the food stains smeared all over the front of his white apron. It was only just after breakfast, and for his apron to already be that soiled, Ennis wondered if he'd spilled something on it.

"Help yourselves to the food. I'm Dwayne, by the way," he said, looking right at Ennis. "I'd shake your hand, but I've got these on." He held up his hands indicating his disposable gloves.

"That's all right," Ennis said.

"You don't eat breakfast here?" Pete asked. Before he could answer Pete went on. "Brian doesn't either. Seems his step-mama cooks better than old Dwayne, ain't that right, Brian?"

Brian looked embarrassed and didn't say anything, just smiled nervously. Ennis had the distinct feeling that Pete didn't much care for Brian, and he knew the feeling was mutual.

Ennis answered, "Uh, I haven't yet. Usually eat at home before work." He wished he hadn't mentioned anything about his home. _Shit, now they might ask me where I live._

But Pete didn't say anything, just answered, "I was late today, so I didn't have time, but I eat breakfast here pretty often. Dwayne's an excellent cook."

Even Brian didn't say anything, and he was a lot less talkative than the first day, at least so far. Ennis wondered if it had anything to do with Pete's presence.

Ennis found himself standing in front of a large table of food that looked very appetizing. Debbie and Clint were already there. "Mornin' Ennis, Take all you want." Debbie said.

"How's it goin', Ennis?" Clint greeted.

The choices appealed to him and he left with a meatloaf sandwich, potato salad, cold vegetables, fruit, and a big chocolate chip cookie. It seemed that Dwayne's menus were right up Ennis' alley, and eating here would sure save on his food bill, so he was more than happy to have this option. He couldn't help but notice that Pete took twice as much as anyone else. He wasn't overweight, so Ennis wondered where he put it all.

When they got back to the stable, they began mucking out the stalls. He figured the three of them could get the job done in no time if Pete put forth the effort, and it appeared that he was working as hard as him and Brian. Maybe it was because he'd just come back from his days off. Ennis hadn't heard him complain about anything hurting him yet. All in all, the two stable hands were okay to work with.

As he worked, his mind drifted off to Jack and his interview. He hoped that Jack's turned out as good as his with Mr. Knapp did. He probably wouldn't find out if he got the job for a while, and waiting was probably the hardest part. He knew the interview wouldn't be over yet, so no use checking for a text message, not that he could really stop for that now anyway.

By the time lunch break rolled around, Ennis hadn't heard from Jack yet. He didn't want to interrupt anything in case Jack wasn't finished, so he'd just have to wait for him to get in touch. Besides that, Brian expected him to eat at the picnic table, so there wasn't much chance to make a call.

He and Brian sat with Debbie and Clint. He found it strange that Pete left to go eat in his truck. Brian and the others didn't seem to think it was unusual, so it must be a normal thing. That was one less person to listen to jabber while he was trying to eat, so it was fine with him. Debbie and Clint talked a lot, but mainly between themselves. That left him off the hook, and didn't give Brian a chance to shoot off questions, so he considered himself lucky until he heard his phone chime indicating a text. Brian didn't miss it and perked up, staring at Ennis expectantly.

"What?" Ennis asked when Brian didn't break his gaze.

"Was that your phone? Maybe someone's tryin' to get in touch."

"Yeah...I'll check later."

"Maybe it's something important. Maybe you'd better check now."

He had no intention of looking then, not with Brian watching, but he sure was anxious to hear what Jack had to say. It looked like he'd have to check it in the bathroom, or maybe he could make an excuse and go to his truck for a minute. Lunch was getting close to being over. Clint and Debbie had excused themselves, and just as he was about to stand up and go, Brian got talkative.

"I brought my truck in today. My tire's fixed."

"Uh, that's good..."

"Maybe you saw my truck when you parked. It's a Ford F-150, black. Got a bit of a dent in the back. Not too bad, but I haven't gotten it repaired yet."

Ennis wasn't interested in what Brian was going on about and figured that he noticed because he changed the topic.

"Did you like your sandwich?"

"Yeah, yeah...it was real good."

"Maybe sometime if we don't get finished 'till late, we could have supper in the mess hall before headin' out."

Ennis wasn't sure what to say to that. When he didn't comment, Brian went on. "If you don't wanna do that, maybe we could stop for a beer on the way home. Which route do you take?"

The question took him by surprise, even though he'd expected Brian to start asking personal questions at some point. He put his head down and mumbled low, "Yosemite West."

Brian leaned his head closer. "What was that?"

He repeated it in a slightly louder voice.

"Oh, Yosemite West...nice area. Me, I'm from Oakhurst. Guess it wouldn't work out for us to go bar hoppin' then."

Brian looked a bit flustered, and Ennis noticed that he was fidgeting with his napkin, balling it up, and then tearing pieces off. From the moment Ennis had seen him, he felt that there was something odd about him. The more he saw of him, the more he felt it. Brian came on so strong, like he wanted friends but didn't know how to go about it. Ennis could identify with him, but in his own case, he never really cared if he had friends. Brian seemed so lonely.

"I know some folks in Oakhurst. Nice little town," Ennis said, before thinking better of it. But he wanted to put forth the effort to get to know Brian, not just cut him off and ignore the fact that he seemed so lost.

Brian's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah? Who? Maybe I know 'em."

"Uh, Fred and Patricia Hunter," he mumbled.

"Hunter...no, that doesn't ring a bell. How do you know 'em?"

Ennis had said too much already, and he sure wasn't going to bring their grandson's name into the conversation, so he just grunted and mumbled, "They used to run a bed and breakfast called Pine Rose Inn."

"Pine Rose Inn, I know the place...never stayed there or nothin', but I know where it is."

"Well, it used to be their place, but they sold it and retired."

Before Brian could say anything else Ennis stood up and gathered his trash. "Listen, I need to go to my truck for a minute before we start work again. I won't be long." He couldn't face any more questions and small talk, especially not when he really wanted to see Jack's text.

On the way to his truck, he pulled out his phone to check his message. He read the text and smiled. He climbed into his truck and dialed Jack. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey."

"I'm not catching you on the road, am I?"

"I've got my hands-free."

"Oh, good...just got a chance to read the text you sent. So, you think it went good, huh?"

"It felt good. I answered every question they asked, and I think I said the right things judging from how the interviewer responded."

"Good...did they say how long 'til you know?"

"Two weeks...damn, I was hoping it would be sooner." Jack's voice sounded tired all of a sudden.

"Two weeks will pass before we know it. Did anything else happen?"

"Just that there were a lot of people there. And I probably only saw a portion of the ones who interviewed."

"Well, you're the best, we both know it, so you got a real good chance."

"Thanks, Ennis."

"Well, I'll see you at home. At least that's over with."

"Yeah, it's outta my hands now. Hey, how's it going there?"

"Fine, real good. I met Pete, he's okay. Quiet, the opposite of that Brian kid."

"Oh? He talked your ear off again today?"

"Pretty much. Gonna groom some horses now. They don't talk, just listen." Ennis chuckled. "Just had lunch. Hey, how 'bout we cook up some of those steaks from the freezer tonight to celebrate?"

"Maybe we should wait to see if I get the job before we do that."

"No, I think we should do it tonight. We'll celebrate again when you're hired."

After hanging up, he decided to hurry to the bathroom before going back. When he got out of his truck he noticed Pete sitting in an old silver Toyota Tacoma. It looked like he was taking a nap. He hoped he'd wake up before lunch was over. That wasn't his problem though. He needed to piss and get back to the horses. The afternoon should go by quickly, and then his favorite part of the day, home with Jack.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ennis watched as the parade of riders on horseback followed Teri across the meadow to begin their hour-long trail ride. He'd painstakingly groomed four of the horses himself, while Brian took three, and Pete, who said his back hurt, did two.

He zeroed in on Frosty, the white quarter horse that he'd spent extra time on removing tangles and burrs from her tail. That tail was swinging in the breeze now, looking mighty fine. He took pride in making sure that every horse they sent out was meticulously groomed. The folks who came to ride deserved that much, and so did the horses.

Since Pete's back hurt, Ennis had helped him set the saddles on the horses that he was tacking up. He couldn't help but notice Brian roll his eyes and smile sarcastically. It was amusing the way Brian and Pete seemed to rub each other the wrong way. He still wasn't sure what the problem between them was. It wasn't his business, and he'd just as soon keep it that way.

"I'm gonna fix the railing in Rainbow's stall," Pete said. He turned and headed into the barn.

"You wanna get the grain ready for tonight?" Brian asked Ennis.

"Sure, let's get to it," Ennis answered.

"Got any big plans for your days off?" Brian asked.

Ennis didn't like being put on the spot, but working with a guy like Brian, he figured he should get used to it. He sure wasn't going to tell him all his business though, so he kept it short. "Got some errands to tend to."

"Hey, I'm off tomorrow too. If you're comin' to get groceries at Oakhurst, maybe we could meet for a beer."

"No...I got plenty. I'm not planning to get any groceries," Ennis said.

"Oh...well, when you said you had errands, I just thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong. I'm not going to Oakhurst."

Ennis noticed Brian's smile fade right off his face. He sure seemed overly sensitive. He'd been short with him though, but it was damn annoying putting up with all the questions and chitchat, especially when he had so much on his mind. His two days off wouldn't be easy. He'd much rather spend them relaxing at home with Jack, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Since we're both off tomorrow, David and Clint will help Pete out I guess. I'll be back Wednesday though, and take another day off later in the week," Brian said.

"Yeah," Ennis said, only half listening while cutting open a bag of grain. What got his full attention was his boss's voice calling his and Brian's names. Brian's head snapped up too, and they both looked toward the office where Mr. Knapp stood.

"You two mind stepping in my office for a minute?" came Mr. Knapp's voice again.

Ennis stood up straight, took off his gloves and stuck them into his back pocket. He brushed off his jeans as he headed toward the office with Brian following close behind. Brian seemed flustered, trying to straighten his shirt and brush the dust off himself. He sounded winded when he spoke. "Wonder why he wants to see us?"

"Don't know," Ennis answered. When they entered the office, he removed his cap and Brian took off his cowboy hat.

"Take a seat," Mr. Knapp said.

Mr. Knapp sat down in his chair and looked at Ennis. "How was your first week?"

"It was good, real good," Ennis said.

"Ennis is great with the horses. You'd think he'd been workin' with 'em all his life," Brian said, wearing a big smile.

"David agrees. He was quite impressed with how you handle yourself around the horses."

Ennis felt his face get hot. He hoped that he wasn't blushing noticeably, and wondered what the point of this meeting was.

"I'm impressed with you too, Brian," Mr. Knapp said.

Brian didn't blush, rather his face lit up at hearing those words. Mr. Knapp went on. "In fact, I wanted to run an idea by the two of you."

They both sat forward in their chairs. Ennis was nervous, but tried not to show it. He was curious about why Pete hadn't been asked in.

"We'll be adding one more evening a week to our Wagons and Dogies outings starting in July, and I'll need more teamsters. If you're interested, you'd be required to drive a horse-drawn wagon full of guests from Tenaya Lodge to the old pack station and back, and assist at the cook-outs. We depart at seven p.m. and return at about nine p.m. The horses are all bomb-proof and know what's expected, but of course you'll be taught how to handle the wagon and have one of the senior teamsters with you until you feel comfortable. If you'd rather not actually drive, I can still use your assistance doing the odd jobs." Mr. Knapp looked across the desk expectantly.

Ennis didn't really know what to say, but it sounded like a challenge, and one that interested him. He didn't have to speak up because Brian chimed in first.

"Whoeee! Sure we'd like to do it...wouldn't we, Ennis?"

Ennis couldn't help but smile at Brian's unbridled enthusiasm. Mr. Knapp seemed pleased and smiled too. "Are you in, Ennis?" he asked.

"Yeah, count me in."

"Great! Okay, you two have a week, a little less considering your days off, but you'll have several days to learn and practice. I'll get Micah and Lou over here to train you. You can start Thursday, maybe a couple hours each day. That sound okay?"

"Sounds great," Brian said.

"That's fine," Ennis agreed.

Mr. Knapp folded his hands on the desk. "I had a long conversation with my nephew and my wife, and we thought it would be a nice idea to have your first outing be with family members as our guests. That way you can practice on them to get the hang of it. You know, work out all the kinks on people you know, rather than paying guests." Mr. Knapp laughed. "I'm sure you'll do fine and it will be a real enjoyable evening. How does that sound?"

"Great," Ennis and Brian said at the same time.

"I've spoken to some of the others about family night already. Teri said she'd bring her husband and Clint has a girlfriend he wants to bring. We'll be able to handle up to a couple of guests each."

Ennis' stomach sank. It looked like his coming out of the closet would happen a lot sooner than he planned on account of this family night idea. _Shit, now I have this to think about on top of everything else._

"Well, unless you have any questions, you can get back to work," Mr. Knapp said.

Ennis and Brian stood up to leave. "Oh, just one more thing. Ennis, get a cowboy hat to wear on the outings."

"Yes, sir," Ennis said.

Brian held the door open, and Ennis stepped out replacing his cap as he went. Brian positioned his cowboy hat on his head. "You ever wear a cowboy hat, Ennis?" he asked.

"No, not lately anyway. I'll have to get one."

"This is awesome, isn't it? I'll probably bring my step-mom. I know my dad won't come. How 'bout you? Who'll you bring?"

"Uh, not sure," Ennis mumbled at the ground.

...

Jack sat down in one of the chairs outside the front door. He wished that Ennis was sitting next to him in the other, but he was long gone as of seven a.m. It would be a long day for him, so Jack understood why he'd decided to stay overnight at Don and Dorothy's cabin on Tioga Pass. He already missed him though.

A van pulled up across the street at Herschel's place. He watched as a woman dressed like a nurse stepped out with a bag and headed toward the house. He watched her knock on the door and wait. From what Phyllis had said, it was a routine thing for a nurse to come by, so he figured that she was used to Herschel and could take what he dished out. Maybe he was nice to her being he needed her help with his mother. It wasn't any of his concern in any case. He noticed the door open and she went inside.

He got up and walked around the yard while waiting to go jogging with Phyllis. He stopped at the side of the house and looked at the wide dirt space which was plenty large enough to park Ennis' trailer. Jack had suggested that he park it there rather than at Don and Dorothy's cabin, but Ennis was set on leaving it at Don's. He had also suggested maybe using it for camping, but Ennis said he preferred tenting and didn't plan to camp in it, and that it would be an eyesore parked at the house.

Actually, Ennis seemed vague about what he planned to do with it. Jack figured that if he didn't sell it by fall, he'd have to make another trip to get it, not leave it on Tioga Pass in the snow. It gave him a slightly uneasy feeling. He wouldn't let himself think that Ennis was keeping his options open by leaving the trailer at Don's. No, that was ridiculous. They were happy and in love and everything was fine.

"Hi, Jack, sorry I'm late," Phyllis said. She was walking briskly and didn't even sound winded. "Did Ennis get on the road?"

"Yeah. He left a couple hours ago."

Since first meeting, they'd only missed one day of jogging together, and they had gotten to know each other quite well. Phyllis had talked about her family, and he had talked about his mom and Ennis. When talking to Ennis about his outings, he'd held back the details of their conversations. He knew that Ennis wouldn't approve.

"I've got yet another new place to show you," Phyllis said.

"Oh, yeah?" Jack said, joining Phyllis on the street. They began a slow jog.

"Alder Creek Trail. I think you'll like it. You have your camera, don't you?"

"Got it in my backpack."

"Good, you'll want a picture of the falls."

And on they went, with him grateful to have someone to spend time with to help take his mind off Ennis, and his state of limbo in the job market.

...

Ennis was making good time on the drive. He'd expected more traffic right before the July Fourth holiday, but he'd left early, so maybe he was ahead of it. It would be well before lunchtime when he arrived at J Diamond. He hoped his luck would hold long enough to get the trailer hooked up and towed out of there. K.E. hadn't been calling too often, and during the last few days, not at all. He also hadn't heard from Don, so hopefully that meant that K.E. hadn't been in contact with him either.

For much of the drive, K.E. hadn't been in the forefront of Ennis' mind anyway. He had another problem he'd have to deal with, and soon. He cursed himself for not having the balls to tell Jack about the Cowboy Cook-out. There was no way he could ignore this. No way he could keep it from him. They would go, and everyone would know about them...about him, and he'd have to let the chips fall where they may. There was just no other way. He felt like a speck of dirt actually entertaining the thought of only telling Jack that he had the extra duty and not the part about family night. Jack deserved so much more, so his only course of action was to man-up and tell him. He hoped like hell that Jack wouldn't pick up on his misgivings.

Since he hadn't already told him, he figured he'd best wait until after he'd been back to work, and that way, it would look like he'd just found out and hadn't been holding back. _Shit, I'm an expert at lying._

He had to work on the holiday. Being new, he got the short end of the stick. It meant more pay though, so it was okay. He wished that he and Jack could go fishing on the Merced River for the Fourth, but they'd have to settle for a barbecue on the patio to mark the day. Fireworks of any kind were banned in Yosemite, so it would be a real quiet holiday, a far cry from last year. The fireworks over Mono Lake had been nice, but thinking back on the rest, he was happy for the private holiday he'd share with his fella.

He let up on the gas coming into the city limits of the familiar little town in the Owens Valley. He glanced around, hoping like hell he didn't see a sign of K.E. anywhere. If he kept his head forward, he could pretend he didn't see his brother if he was unlucky enough to cross his path. He was pretty certain that K.E. would be at work and he didn't have anything to worry about, but he was edgy and couldn't wait to get out of town. He had to make a quick stop for gas, and he almost felt like a wanted man while standing at the pump counting the minutes while the tank filled up.

Once in the park, he worked as fast as he could to secure the few things inside the trailer that he hadn't packed before he left. He then quickly began hitching it up. Every once in a while he glanced around, and every time he heard an approaching vehicle, his heart skipped a beat.

No one bothered him the entire time he worked, and he was ready to go in less than two hours. It seemed more like four hours as nervous as he was. He'd only stopped twice to gulp down some bottled water. He wanted to call Jack but he couldn't take the time. That, and eating his lunch, would have to wait until he could relax at Don's.

He climbed into his truck and said goodbye to the little trailer park that he'd called home for the past eight and a half months. He wasn't home free yet, he knew that. He wouldn't be able to breathe easier until Bishop was in his rear-view mirror.

He felt extremely conspicuous pulling the trailer fifteen miles an hour through the narrow streets of the little town. His forehead felt damp under his cap even with the air conditioner on, and he kept hitting every red light. Finally, one more to go and he'd be outta there. He tapped his foot waiting for the damn thing to turn green. He nearly shot out of the seat and his stomach lurched when a horn honked right next to him. He didn't want to look...he pretended that he didn't hear it.

_Please let the light turn._

But the damn horn blasted his ear again, and he had no choice but to turn and look. Moving his head slowly, and ready for the worst, he was never so relieved in his life. There in her husband's souped up Chevy truck was Bernice, a co-worker from when he worked at the drug store. She was smiling and waving like mad. He smiled back and raised his hand in acknowledgement. When the light finally changed to green, he was on his way past the city limit sign heading north, thankful that he hadn't had a heart attack.

It was a slow drive, especially the last leg up Tioga Pass. When he passed what used to be his turn, he wondered how the new workers were faring in the barracks. Don had said that Gavin was looking after their needs this summer.

The thought of being unlucky enough to run into that SOB on this road was enough to make him start to sweat again. He pulled his cap down tighter on his head and felt himself sinking into the seat. When he passed the Ranger Station, he looked to see if Gavin's truck was parked there, but it wasn't. He hoped that meant that he was at the Visitor Center and not on his way from his cabin. But why would he be home at this hour? _No, he won't be on this road._ He felt a whole lot better once he'd passed Gavin's turn though.

The drive up the steep grade was anything but relaxing. He pulled over whenever he could to let folks pass, but other than that, there was nothing he could do but keep his eyes on the road and creep along. The minutes seemed like hours.

He knew that Don wouldn't be home yet, but Dorothy was expecting him. What an inviting sight when he turned into the clearing by the cabin. Dorothy and Ranger come out the back door to greet him. He stopped the truck and got out smiling. He met her part-way and gave her a hug while Ranger walked around their legs bumping them with his wagging tail.

"How was your trip?" she asked after kissing his cheek. "Too bad Jack couldn't have come with you."

Ennis patted Ranger's head. The dog always knew him no matter how long between visits. "The trip was good...uneventful."

Dorothy smiled, and he knew that she understood what he meant. "I haven't heard from Don recently, so I guess no news is good news concerning my brother?"

He immediately saw in Dorothy's eyes that something had happened. "What?" he asked.

Dorothy patted his shoulder. "Let's go inside and have a cold drink before you park the trailer. Get you something to eat. I'm going to let Don fill you in on everything when he gets home."

It was obvious that Dorothy didn't want to get into it, and he sure didn't want to upset her, so he'd have to wait until later to hear whatever news Don had for him. He was hungry anyway, despite the prospect of hearing unpleasant news. He was running on empty and needed to have his lunch, and he wanted to call Jack to let him know that he'd made it there safely.

After a scolding about bringing his own lunch, Dorothy calmed down and poured him another glass of lemonade. "I'll make your supper extra special," she said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Ennis said, unwrapping his sandwich and opening his corn chips.

His stomach rumbled as he ate. Ranger remained close by, no doubt on the lookout for falling crumbs. "You gotta start feeding him more," Ennis teased.

Dorothy laughed, and he felt somewhat relieved to see her smiling and talking about what she had planned for supper. Surely that meant that nothing too bad had happened with K.E.

Ennis left Dorothy tending to a pot on the stove. Before getting started on parking the trailer, he pulled out his cell phone and punched number one.

Two rings later and he had Jack's cheery voice in his ear. "Ennis, you get there okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't call earlier. I wanted to get the hell outta Bishop as fast as I could, so I waited till I got to Don's."

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, fine. Well...I guess. Dorothy said that Don had something to tell me about K.E. Gotta wait for him to get home to find out what it is."

"Hummm, wonder what happened," Jack said. Ennis could hear the concern in his voice.

"Dorothy wasn't acting like it was anything too serious, so I'm not real worried. She didn't wanna tell me herself though, so...I really don't know."

"Well, as long as you're there safe and sound."

"That I am. I had lunch when I got here. I shoulda called you right away, but..."

"That's okay. Don't worry about it." A few seconds of silence passed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Won't be long till I'm home. Everything okay there?"

"Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good...well, I'll call you back tonight, let you know what Don had to say."

"Okay, I'll hear from you tonight then."

"Count on it."

Ennis closed his phone and stared at it in his hand. He loved Jack, that he was sure of, but life was so complicated and he felt overwhelmed. Now on top of everything else, Don had something to say about K.E. He took a deep breath and directed his energy into getting the trailer situated, looking forward to seeing Don, but on the other hand, dreading it.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Ennis parked the trailer, he loaded the boxed up items into his truck. He was still outside when Don's SUV drove in. The smile on Don's face went a long way toward putting him more at ease. He waited for Don to step out, and they shared friendly greetings and a warm hug. Don patted him on the back as they moved toward the cabin.

"I see you got it parked. You want me to put out feelers about selling it?" Don asked.

"Uh, not just yet. I, uh, haven't really decided what I wanna do about it right now," Ennis answered as they slowly walked toward the cabin.

Don stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, well, Jack thought we should maybe keep it and use it for camping. There's space to park it at the house. I'm not sure yet though." They began walking again.

"Okay, well, it's fine here anyway. At least until fall. You probably wouldn't want to leave it here through the winter."

Ennis changed the subject. "It would have been nice to see Lureen and the rest down at the Center, but I don't wanna deal with all their questions. I still need to keep where I've gone under wraps."

"Yeah, they'd have liked to have seen you. Of course I didn't let anything slip about you coming to town."

"That's how it has to be. Have the questions died down?"

A pained look came over Don. "Gavin still brings it up now and then."

"He's the absolute last person I'd want to know where I am," Ennis said gruffly.

They stepped onto the porch as Dorothy opened the door. The smell of her cooking drifted out. Ennis realized that he'd worked up an appetite by how mouth-watering the aroma was. "I can sure tell that you've been busy cooking in there," he said.

"Mmmmm, smells good," Don said. He pecked Dorothy on the cheek and petted Ranger's head.

"I don't know how you stay in such good shape eating Dorothy's cooking every day," Ennis said.

"Thank-you," Don said, standing up straighter and pulling in his midsection.

Dorothy laughed. "His doctor actually had the nerve to tell him that he's obese."

"Obese?" Ennis said.

"Yes...they're getting awfully strict on their recommendations. He looks perfect to me," Dorothy said.

"It's all in the body-mass index. They don't give a hoot how a person looks; they just look at their ridiculous chart," Don complained.

They all shared a good laugh, and for a few moments, Ennis forgot about whatever news Don had about K.E. How he wished that the mention of his brother didn't have to intrude on this pleasant get-together.

"Would you two like a beer?" Dorothy asked.

"That sounds good," Don answered, and Ennis agreed.

The two men went into the living room with Ranger following. Ennis was nervous, so he decided to remain standing while admiring the view from the picture window. Even the magnificent beauty couldn't calm his nerves. He was surprised when Dorothy came in with their two drinks and a glass of lemonade for herself. She sat down on the couch next to Don. He took that as a good sign. He couldn't see Don raising his voice or using any swear words with her in the room. He could see the strain on Don's face when he cleared his throat to speak, but his voice sounded calm.

"I knew we could talk about this in person is why I didn't call on Sunday to tell you about your brother's latest antics."

Ennis caught himself before saying "shit" or any other expletive. He didn't really know what to say, so he waited for Don to continue.

"I guess K.E. figured I'd be home since it was Sunday, so he showed up here around midday."

Ennis took note of Dorothy's somber face, and it made him feel like hell. He took a swallow of his beer.

"Well, I was working, so it was just Dorothy and Ranger here to deal with him."

Ennis could see the annoyance that bordered on anger flash across Don's face. He watched him take a long drink from his bottle. He wanted to apologize, wanted to say something to make it better, but it was as if his mouth was sealed shut.

"He came to the door and asked for Don," Dorothy said quietly. "He started out polite, but when he found out that Don was at work, he got very irritated. He asked me where you were. He said he'd called you over and over and that you weren't returning his calls. On his way here, he'd looked for your trailer by the barracks, and when he didn't see it, it made him very upset."

Hanging his head, he felt worse and worse as Dorothy told her story. "Guess he didn't think to look for the trailer at J Diamond," he mumbled.

"I told him that he'd have to speak with Don about your whereabouts, and that got him extremely riled up. He glared at me, raised his voice, and insisted that I tell him what I knew."

Ennis could tell that Don was fuming, and he didn't blame him one bit. Heck, he was livid that his brother would come to the cabin and speak to Dorothy that way.

Then Dorothy smiled which surprised him. Her voice took on an air of authority. "Ranger didn't like your brother very much, and let him know in no uncertain terms."

Don chuckled then, which helped to relieve the tension. "Ranger never did care for loud voices. He ran him off but good," Don said.

The three of them laughed a little, and all eyes were on Ranger resting on his rug. Ennis could picture K.E. hightailing it to his truck with a growling dog hot on his heels.

"Dorothy called to warn me that K.E. might be on the way. I sure didn't want a scene in the Center, so I went outside to wait. In fact, I drove up by the highway because I didn't want a scene in the parking lot either. I waited quite awhile, but he didn't show up, so I went back to work. I realized that your brother wouldn't come down there and confront me, not with all those people around. He's too much of a coward."

Ennis took a deep breath and wished he could disappear. He was so ashamed.

"I figured I'd see him somewhere else, maybe back up here...but after work when the tourists and most of the staff was outta there, he showed up when I was getting into the SUV. I could see right away that he must have spent the afternoon in the bar. He was half in the bag. About the only thing that would have been worse would have been if Gavin was around. He wasn't, thank God."

"What happened?" Ennis managed to ask.

"He was belligerent, demanding that I tell him where you were."

Looking from Don to Dorothy, guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"I was hot under the collar, so I didn't handle it too well, considering his state. I told him that if you had wanted him to know, you would have told him yourself."

"Jeez," Ennis said, closing his eyes and shaking his head at the floor.

"He shouted obscenities and then nearly fell over. I had to steady him by the arm or he'd have fallen on his ass." Don looked at Dorothy and cleared his throat. "I shoulda just let him fall."

"No, you shouldn't have," Dorothy said.

"Anyway, the point is, he knows damn good and well that we know where you are, and I don't think he'll rest until he finds out." Don paused and took the last swig of his beer.

"He was in no shape to drive, so I wrestled his keys from him and told him I was taking them with me, and that he could sleep it off in his truck 'til morning."

"I'll bet that went over like a lead balloon," Ennis said.

"He started shouting that he had to work the next day, and insisted that I give him his keys so he could get home. I told him that I'd bring them the next morning at seven-thirty. I didn't even know if he'd remember by then, but he was there waiting. I gave them to him and he went on his way without one word. He looked terrible, blood-shot eyes from the hangover or from crying, or both. Guess he got back to Bishop okay. I didn't hear otherwise."

"I'm going to go tend to the meal," Dorothy said. She got up off the couch and headed toward the kitchen, stopping to pat Ennis on the arm. "Can I bring you another beer?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered, amazed that the two of them were even still speaking to him.

"No more for me, thanks," Don said.

She disappeared into the kitchen.

Don stood up and crossed to where Ennis had been standing the entire time. He looked Ennis in the eye and spoke firmly. "I know I told you that I'd cover for you, but I can't have your brother coming up here frightening Dorothy, and coming to the Visitor Center making a scene. And as much as I dislike him...he's hurting, and you need to call him."

Ennis didn't say anything, just tried to breathe. An overwhelming feeling of doom threatened to overtake him. His life felt out of control, and it was becoming harder and harder to deal with it. He did not need this K.E. situation on top of his other problems.

He hardly even knew that Don was speaking. "K.E. won't know where you're calling from. Just say you're okay and that you've decided to make a life for yourself elsewhere." Don touched Ennis' arm lightly. "Where'd you go? Did you hear a word I just said?"

Ennis snapped out of his daze. "Sorry...yeah, I need to call K.E." He tried to sound convincing.

Ranger jumped up from his rug when Dorothy poked her head into the living room. "Get washed up, supper's ready. I hope you're hungry."

"We are, and it looks like Ranger is too," Don said.

Ennis tried to decompress over supper. Dorothy's Shepherds Pie, spinach salad, and dinner rolls took his mind off his troubles for a while. Don seemed to have put their less than pleasant conversation on the shelf. He knew that Don was counting on him to call K.E and the last thing he wanted to do was let him down.

They caught up on each other's news during supper, and afterward, moved to the living room for dessert of apple crisp topped with ice cream. When Don volunteered their services to clean up the dishes and kitchen, Ennis hoped that the topic of conversation wouldn't revert back to K.E., but to his relief, Don just asked more about his new job and the job that Jack had applied for.

By the time that he was in the guest room ready to turn in, he was beat, but he picked up the phone and dialed Jack's number. He picked up on the first ring.

...

Despite the hard conversation he'd had with Don, it had sure been nice seeing him and Dorothy. It was good to be headed home though. The first thing he'd need to do when he got back was fill Jack in on what Don had said about K.E. He'd been too drained to go into the details on the phone, so he'd just said that everything was okay and he'd tell him more about it when he got back. The extent of their late night conversation was: _I miss you, I love you, and I can't wait to see you. _Jack had joked about phone sex—at least Ennis thought he must be joking. Considering that he was on the other side of the wall from Don and Dorothy's room, there was no way in hell that was gonna happen. Ennis smiled. He would feel so much better when he saw Jack.

Jack...he'd be all for Ennis calling K.E. If it was up to Jack, Ennis would have already called, and not just to say good-bye, but to tell him why he had left...all of it. Jack should know he couldn't do that. He'd been told the whole story about his brother. It wasn't safe. It would never be safe for K.E. to know where he was and to find out who he was with...how he was living.

Soon everyone at his new job would know how he was living. Damn family night anyway. What a stupid idea. Musta been Mrs. Knapp's idea. It sounded like something a woman would think up.

Traffic was a bitch heading toward Yosemite the day before the 4th of July. At least it was just him and his truck. He'd need to make a decision about the trailer, but he had at least three months to do that. If he decided to sell it, he felt sure that one of the trailer parks in the area would snatch it up for a rental. In the back of his mind he wished that he could give it to K.E., but that wasn't an option. He bet his brother would like to use it for camping, and he had a place to park it. _Forget it...it can't work out._

After the big breakfast that Dorothy had cooked up that morning, he planned to wait until he got home to have lunch. He didn't stay very long after breakfast, just long enough to help Dorothy clean up the dishes. Don had to leave for work right after breakfast, and no more mention was made about calling K.E., but Ennis knew that Don expected him to follow through.

He'd nearly passed Tuolumne Meadows when he encountered an amazing sight. Two vehicles had stopped in front of him. He didn't have to wonder why for long. A large black bear ambled across the road and out into the meadow. His heart sped up a little as he watched the giant creature meander along until it disappeared into the hillside. It wasn't quite as exhilarating as the night he and Jack came upon the bear in the campground, but it was still an incredible sight to see. He wished that Jack had been there because he knew he'd have been out of the truck within seconds, probably running after it to take a picture. Part of the beauty of living in this place was experiencing the unexpected.

He was so glad to turn on Azalea Lane. Home at last. Being all alone in bed the night before was something he didn't want to repeat too often. He hoped that Jack wouldn't have to travel much with the new job and realized that he was thinking like Jack had the job in the bag, but they still had awhile to wait to find out for sure.

As he parked his pickup, he noticed a strange man in a car pull up and park along the curb in front of Mr. Bug-Eyes place. He and the man got out of their vehicles at the same time. To his surprise, the stranger politely greeted him before heading to the house. The guy looked like a younger Mr. Bug-Eyes without the scowl.

Just then Jack opened the front door and stepped out. "Hey, you gonna stand around outside all day? Get in here."

Jack's smile left Ennis breathless. God, how he'd missed that man. He grabbed his duffel bag and hurried inside.

...

Ennis didn't know what time it was. He couldn't get his head in a position to look at the clock. Jack had fallen asleep between the top of his shoulder and jaw, and it was impossible to see the nightstand. He'd been sleeping too, but he didn't think it had been long. The love-making that had gone on before they both passed out had lasted quite awhile though. No talking had taken place once he made it into the house. There were so many things to say, but when Jack took him by the hand with that sexy grin on his face and led him to the bedroom, he followed willingly. Talking and food could wait. Being in Jack's arms couldn't.

He lay on his back trying to clear his mind. He didn't want to think of anything except the sound of Jack's breathing and how much he loved him. This life they were building was everything to him. It was something to be proud of, not something to hide and be ashamed of. Just because K.E. thought like he did, didn't mean that most folks didn't accept two men together. The people at work all seemed like real nice folks. When Brian asked who he'd bring on the cookout, he should have manned up and said, _I'll bring my partner, Jack Twist._ Yeah, that's exactly what he should have said.

He wondered how long his little pep talk would stick. Long enough to tell Jack about family night first thing after work tomorrow evening he hoped, but then what? Staying the course and actually going on the outing would be so difficult and make him a nervous wreck, and Jack didn't deserve that. He kissed the top of Jack's head. He knew that Jack needed friends, and that he liked going out now and then, and there was no question he'd be excited about riding in a wagon pulled by horses, maybe even driven by Ennis. That was right up Jack's alley and would make him happy, and he liked making his man happy. Shit, he wished he'd already told him about it. Ennis smiled. _Pretty good pep talk, Ennis. It's working so far._

Jack stirred a bit and moved his hand across Ennis bare chest, his fingers stopping on the right nipple. Ennis felt goose bumps up and down his arms from the contact, giving Jack a little squeeze. Jack began playing with the nipple under his fingers. Ennis tried to form words, but ended up sputtering something incoherent. Jack seemed fully awake judging by his silly giggle. Like cats toying with each other, they touched lightly for a few seconds, moving on to teasing pinches and tweaks, followed by mock aggression, attempting to pin each other on the bed. When they were laughing too hard for words and gasping for breath, they discontinued their little game. Jack planted a fiery kiss on Ennis' lips, and he reciprocated enthusiastically, but all of a sudden Jack pulled away.

"Hey, you need to eat."

Ennis tried to lock lips again. "I _am_ eating...eating you."

Jack put his palm flat on Ennis' chest. "You need food. And, you have to fill me in on what Don said about K.E."

"Shit, Jack. You sure know how to be a party pooper."

Jack looked at Ennis, his big blue eyes searching his face. "Time to come back to reality," Ennis said, touching Jack's cheek lightly.

Jack ran his finger over Ennis' bottom lip. "I missed you so bad." His voice was barely a whisper.

Ennis wished they could stay in bed for another round, but he knew he needed to bring Jack up to speed on the K.E. situation, so he settled for a long kiss.

"I'm glad I'm home," he said when he broke the kiss. He got up and sat on the side of the bed. Jack sat next to him, both of them naked. Jack was the first to stand up and look for his clothes.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen for something to eat," Jack said as he left the room.

...

Empty paper plates and cups littered the table. Jack was glad that he'd fixed their lunch before insisting that Ennis tell him what Don said, otherwise he doubted that Ennis would have been able to eat. He almost had to pull the words out of him to learn what had transpired at Don's. Now that he knew, he could understand why Ennis sat with his hands folded on the table, basically staring off into space. Ennis wasn't happy with Don's request about calling K.E., but Jack knew that he'd do it, hard as it would be for him.

"Can I get you anything else?" Jack asked.

"I'm full," Ennis grunted.

"You gonna call K.E. today?"

"No," Ennis said sharply. Then he looked at Jack and spoke more calmly. "Uh, I think I'll wait 'till tomorrow...wish him a happy 4th of July."

"Yeah...yeah, that's a good idea," Jack said. He got up to throw the trash away.

"Did you see that strange man at Mr. Bug-Eyes house?" Ennis asked.

Jack looked out the window above the kitchen sink. "No, I didn't see anyone, but now that you mention it, I see a strange car over there."

"You didn't see it 'till now?"

"No, why?"

"You should make it a point to know what's going on in the neighborhood, who comes and goes."

"Yeah...okay. Well, did you see the man get out of the car?"

"Yeah. He was getting out when I got here."

"Maybe it's Herschel's brother."

"His brother?"

"Yeah. Phyllis mentioned that Herschel has a brother who comes to help with their mother sometimes."

"Phyllis seems to know an awful lot about everybody's business."

He didn't care for Ennis' tone, but he didn't want to get into anything so he let it slide. Ennis' mood had sure deteriorated since their talk about K.E. He hoped that after Ennis called him, things might improve. Hopefully K.E. wouldn't push too much for more information than Ennis was willing to give.

"You want the rib-eye steaks for tomorrow?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, sounds good. I wonder if they'll be as good as the Porterhouse the other night?"

"Those were good, weren't they."

"Been almost a week since your interview," Ennis said.

Jack felt his mood start to take a nosedive at the mention of the job. He'd been trying to put it out of his mind. He didn't answer.

"Too bad I have to work tomorrow," Ennis said.

"Yeah...at least you have a job," Jack said wistfully.

Ennis got up from the table and took a few steps across the tile floor to where Jack stood by the kitchen sink. He put his arms around him and drew him into a warm embrace. "I think you need one of these, and so do I," he said near Jack's ear.

Jack felt better, and he hoped that Ennis did too. If Ennis didn't shut him out, he really felt they could face anything together.

All too quickly Ennis let him go. "I'll go out to the truck and bring in the boxes. We can quit eating on paper plates."

Since Ennis was out the door tending to business, Jack figured that keeping busy was good for both of them, so he opened the cupboards to get ready to store the dishes away.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Driving to work, Ennis had to close his window and use the air conditioner even before eight a.m. July was the hottest month in Yosemite, and the Fourth promised to be a scorcher. He was disgusted with himself for not making time to call K.E. before he left for work. The sooner he did it, the sooner he could put it behind him, but just like always, he procrastinated, and now it was still there burdening him like an albatross.

He and Jack had breakfast together, and he appreciated that Jack hadn't brought it up, but he had the feeling that he'd wanted to. Maybe it was just his guilty conscious talking to him. He needed to call today for sure. What would happen if K.E. and Don ran into each other at the fireworks tonight? Or if K.E. decided to visit Don again? His name would be mud, no doubt about it. He couldn't let Don down. But, he was nearly at Yosemite Trails and the start of his work day. Unfortunately, K.E. wouldn't be working on the holiday, so he'd be able to stay on the phone and chew him out and ask a million questions. Maybe he could tell K.E. he was at work and only had a few minutes to talk. Yeah, that might work. He could tell him the bare minimum and say he'd get back to him later. That way, he'd satisfy Don without having to stay on the phone long enough for K.E. to badger any information out of him.

He pulled into a parking space under a tall pine tree. He'd barely cracked open his door to get out when he heard Brian's voice calling his name. He sounded even more wired up than usual.

"Ennis! Micah's here with one of the wagons. He's gonna show us how to harness up the team today."

"Oh, yeah? Gonna be a busy day then with all our regular work, and probably extra folks here to ride."

"I know, but Pete's here for a half day. David and Mr. Knapp are gonna help him muck out the stalls. Mr. Knapp says we gotta cram our lessons into a few days. I'm off tomorrow, so that only gives me today and three more before family night."

Ennis felt exhausted just listening to Brian. He took his cap off and mopped his brow.

"Mrs. Knapp is gonna guide a few of the trail rides today since we're short-handed."

"Is that so?" Ennis commented. He was impressed that the owners were willing to work alongside the hired help to make sure that things ran smoothly.

"Come on; let's go pick up our lunches so we can get started."

He trailed along after Brian. He loved the job, and he was interested in learning about the wagon and all, but his personal life needed sorted out, and that weighed heavily on him. He had to admit that Brian's zest and zeal helped take his mind off his problems. Brian reminded him a little of Jack. There was something odd about him though that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Brian was somewhat immature, maybe that was all it was.

When it was time to break for lunch, he was confident that he could harness up and hitch the horses to the wagon. Micah was a good instructor, and he hoped that Brian had gotten all of the instructions down pat too. He had noticed Pete standing around watching them work. He didn't see how he'd have time to gawk at them with the boss and barn manager having to assist with the chores. Well, it wasn't his business.

Micah repeated what they'd learned. "Make sure every buckle is buckled, that your traces are flat and not twisted, and that your reins make a straight trip from the bit, over the back and to your seat on the carriage."

"Yes, sir," Brian said.

"I think I got it," Ennis said.

"Next lesson I'll watch you harness and hitch, and if that goes smoothly, we'll proceed. I'll be back tomorrow. Happy Fourth."

"Happy Fourth, Micah," Ennis and Brian said in unison.

They watched while Micah walked toward the parking area, and then Brian turned to him. "You ready for lunch?"

"Uh, I have a phone call to make, so I'm gonna eat in my truck today," Ennis said.

"Oh...okay." It looked as if Brian was going to say something more, but Mr. Knapp called for him so he had to go.

Ennis was relieved not to have to deal with Brian's prying. He collected his lunch and walked to his truck and came upon Pete getting into his car right next to where he was parked.

"You leaving for the day?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, I'm going home to spend the rest of the holiday with family. Was the wagon lesson interesting?"

"Yeah, Micah was real thorough."

"How'd Brian do?"

"Seemed to sink in as far as I could tell."

"I'll be bringin' my wife and son to the family night cookout," Pete said. "My son's ten years old. He's a horse lover."

"I'm sure he'll enjoy it," Ennis said.

"He' can't wait. Hardly had any peace since I told him. Had to go shopping for a new cowboy hat for him to wear."

Ennis noticed how Pete's face brightened up and seemed to come to life when he spoke about his kid. "What's your boy's name?" he asked.

"Charlie, after his grandpa, God rest his soul," Pete answered.

He wondered how long Pete was going to talk, but the longer the conversation, the better chance he wouldn't have time to call K.E. He knew he shouldn't think that way, but he did. The mention of a cowboy hat reminded him that he still needed to get one somewhere.

Pete folded his arms and leaned against his car. "Can't help but wonder who Brian will bring to the cookout."

Ennis wondered why Pete would make a statement like that. He didn't say anything, just waited to see if he'd elaborate.

"I'm ninety-nine-percent sure it won't be a girlfriend, if you get my drift."

Ennis was taken aback. He had to make a concerted effort not to let his jaw drop. He felt like the blood had surely drained from his face.

Pete must not have noticed anything because he went on talking foolish. "I have nothing against guys like that, long as they don't try anything with me." Pete opened his car door and leaned his weight on it. "I thought I should warn you about him. You know...keep an eye peeled so you won't have to punch his lights out." Pete smiled and got into his car. "Have a good holiday."

"Thanks, you too," Ennis stammered.

He climbed into his truck and watched Pete drive away. Brian gay? He didn't believe that and wondered what had given Pete that idea. Brian was a friendly kid, he just seemed lonesome was all. He rubbed his forehead and then closed his eyes tightly and then rubbed them, but there was nothing that would take away the stress he felt. He wondered what Pete would think when he showed up with Jack. In a perfect world he'd have blurted out that _he_ was the one who was gay, and that _he'd_ be bringing a man with _him._ No, Pete would have probably passed out. Pete and him both.

He tried to eat his lunch, but he wasn't very hungry. He only picked at his cold chicken and ate a couple bites of macaroni salad and a few red and blue tortilla chips. He noticed that Dwayne had made an effort to make special food for the holiday. The dessert looked festive. Some kinda red colored cake in the shape of a hamburger bun, with white filling and blue berries and raspberries inside. Too bad he had no appetite.

He had come out there fully intending to call K.E., but his conversation with Pete had cut into his break so he didn't figure he had enough time. Not to mention the conversation had thrown him for a loop. He'd just have to do it after work, either before he left, or when he got home. He figured he'd best do it before he got home, because Jack would be disappointed in him if he knew he'd put it off. Shit, Jack was probably hoping for a call letting him know how it went with K.E. Well, he hadn't told Jack he'd call. Lunch break wasn't that long, and Jack would figure that one call was all he'd had time for.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, he headed for the stables. About the only thing he could think of that would make him feel better was spending time with the horses. He looked forward to some peace and quiet.

"Hey, Ennis, how was lunch? Did you make your phone call?" Brian's cheerful voice came from one of the stalls.

Ennis looked around and saw Brian's cowboy hat bobbing around above the stall. "Starting up early, huh?" he asked, ignoring the questions.

"I just got here. Just startin' to sponge away the saddle marks on Rosie."

Ennis sighed. He hoped that Brian wasn't going to talk the entire time.

"What did you think of the Whoopie Pies Dwayne made for dessert?"

"Whoopie Pies?"

"Yeah...the cakes with the berries and filling."

"Oh, uh, yeah, they were good." Ennis pretended that he'd eaten his because saying that he didn't would start another round of questions.

"Pete took three extra Whoopie Pies," Brian announced, sounding like the stable tattletale. "He's always taking food home...Cheapskate."

Ennis didn't have anything to add so he decided to start on Breeze, the black and white pinto, mainly because she was clear across from where Brian was working, and that way, maybe he'd escape more chatter. He needed to be alone with the horses and his thoughts. He wondered what Jack was up to at home. Maybe marinating the steaks. Damn, he should have eaten more lunch, here he was already thinking about dinner. Yeah, the horses were making him feel a whole lot better.

...

Ennis hung behind when the workday ended, hoping that most of the folks would drive off before he got to his truck. Luckily, Brian said he had plans at home, so he didn't stick around long. He felt like he was going to the gallows and he didn't even know what he was going to say to his brother. Once inside the truck he took his phone out and punched K.E.'s number before he had a chance to talk himself out of it. It only rang twice.

"Ennis, where the hell are you?" K.E.'s voice shouted through the phone.

Ennis tried to gauge his tone. Was it anger...concern...relief? Maybe a bit of all three. He felt like hell.

"Hey, K.E., I, uh, just thought I'd call to wish you a Happy Fourth." He knew how ridiculous that sounded, but that's what came out anyway.

"What the fuck? Is that all you have to say? I've been going out of my mind wondering where you are and why you aren't answering your phone, and you call and say Happy Fourth like everything's normal?"

He could tell that K.E. was getting madder and madder by the second. This call was a bad idea. "I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"You'd best tell me what's goin' on, Ennis. Why aren't you at Mono Lake?"

"I needed a change," he mumbled.

"Seems like you've needed a lotta change lately. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leavin' town?"

Ennis didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, just breathed into the phone and gazed at the horses across the way. Even that peaceful scene couldn't still his heart and make him stop feeling like he deserved the worst brother of the year award.

"You know what I think?...I think you're in the city. You must be head over heels to follow someone to that hell hole." K.E.'s voice was very abrasive, but his tone was a little less sharp with his next statement. "Never really figured you for being attracted to the scholarly type."

He didn't know where K.E. was going with this, but he knew it was that sweatshirt that had put the seed in his brain.

"One thing that doesn't make any sense," K.E. said.

He stayed quiet, so quiet that K.E. must have thought the line went dead, because he shouted into the phone. "Ennis, are you still there? Don't you dare hang up on me."

Holding the phone away from his ear, he was tempted to end the call by hanging up.

"Ennis? Damn you!"

"I'm here," Ennis said low.

"You'd better be...I can't quite figure out why you wouldn't have introduced me to this little college student of yours...You robbin' the cradle? Is that what the problem is?"

Ennis ignored the question. "I just called to touch base and to tell you not to be bothering Don and Dorothy anymore. This has nothing to do with them and I don't wanna hear of you going around there again."

"Shit, Ennis. I have every right to talk to your _good friend_ Don if I want to. I never bothered anybody. Paying someone a visit isn't botherin' them."

He could hear the hate in his brother's voice and knew that if he was standing in front of K.E. having this conversation, he'd be showered in spit.

"I'll be in touch," Ennis said, trying to sound calm.

"Ennis, don't you hang up. I wanna know where you're livin'. And you'd best answer your fuckin' phone when I call!"

"I can't talk to you when all you're doing is yelling, so I'm gonna say goodbye for this time."

"You know what I think, little brother? I think if you had a girlfriend you'd have told me...brought her around. Something's screwed up here. You haven't been actin' right for a long time now, and I aim to get to the bottom of it!"

Ennis closed his phone with his shaking hands and rested his head on the headrest, taking in a few deep breaths. Goddamn it, he knew this had been a terrible idea. Now his brother was on the war path with no guarantee he wouldn't try to talk to Don again. This phone call accomplished nothing but stirring up a hornet's nest.

What a day. He felt like stopping for a drink in Wawona, but he didn't want to go into the hotel to get to the bar, the only one in town that he knew of. Buying something in the Pine Tree Market and drinking it in his truck was out of the question. He'd have to wait until he got home.

...

When he pulled into the drive-way, the first thing he saw was a large American flag hanging by the front door. He wondered where Jack had picked it up, considering the scarcity of stores in the area. He hadn't even gotten out of the truck when Jack was out the front door heading his way. He stepped out of the truck and looked toward Bug-Eye's place. That strange car was still there, but he didn't see anyone outside or peering out the windows. Still, he took a step back when Jack approached.

With a tentative smile playing around his lips, Jack asked the question that Ennis knew was coming. "So, did you call K.E.?"

"Yeah, yeah...Uh, let's go on inside before we get into it."

"I thought maybe he didn't answer. I expected you to call and let me know what he said."

He could tell how anxious Jack was, and he felt bad for not calling. "Uh, sorry, time was tight," he mumbled.

"That's okay."

"Is this for the holiday or all the time? Trying to compete with Bug-Eyes?" Ennis asked, looking at the flag and reaching for the doorknob.

Jack chuckled. "I mentioned to Phyllis that I wished I had a flag to decorate with for the Fourth, and she said she had an extra one and brought it over."

Ennis just grunted in response and didn't know why that annoyed him. His nerves were frayed, and all he wanted was to sit quietly with a beer, but he knew he'd have to go over the whole upsetting phone call before that could happen. Then there was the goddamned problem of family night and what Pete had said...

"The foods all ready for this evening. We can start the grill whenever," Jack said.

They went into the kitchen and Ennis took a couple of long necks out of the refrigerator. He sat down at the table with his, twisted the cap off, and downed a third of it in one gulp.

"You look tired," Jack said.

"I feel like this day's been a week long." It was an effort for him to speak. He let out a breath. "There's not much to say about my talk with K.E. It accomplished nothing other than getting him all riled up." He tried not to sound irritated. Jack listened intently as he went on. "One good thing though...he thinks I'm in the city. I'm sure he looked up Citrus College and knows where it is."

"Because of the sweatshirt I gave you," Jack said quietly.

"Yeah...I really never thought he'd figure anything out from that, but with me disappearing, well, he got the idea."

"You didn't..."

"Hell no. I didn't admit to a thing."

Jack's eyes were locked on his. It looked like he had questions but wasn't asking them. "What? What do you wanna ask?" Ennis said.

"Does your brother think it's a girl you moved away for?"

Ennis finished off his drink with one last swallow, set it on the table with a thud and rubbed his eyes. "At first he mentioned a girl, but then...I honestly don't know, but I do know he's pissed off more than I've seen him since..." He didn't finish the sentence.

He got up and walked to the window above the sink, moved the little curtain sideways and looked outside. "I don't wanna ruin the holiday by dwelling on this. The fact is, he has no idea where I am and that's a good thing. I wanna keep it that way. I'm still concerned that he'll get on Don's case again. I don't know what I can do about that."

Jack came up next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Well, you called like Don wanted. Leave it alone and see what happens."

"Yeah. Guess that's all I can do." Ennis found himself staring out the window feeling like he was in a daze. Jack squeezed his shoulder. "Why don't you go take a shower while I get the salad ready?"

"Okay, thanks. I'll be down soon."

He took a lot longer shower than usual, trying to release the tension and lose himself in the comfort of the warm water running over his body, but his mind wouldn't shut off. He kept hearing the voices of K.E. and Pete and felt like the walls were closing in. After finishing, he went through the motions of shaving and dressing. It didn't feel like a holiday. He was so tired.

He joined Jack on the patio, surprised the meat wasn't cooking yet. "Looks like I'm in time to help."

Jack turned from the grill and wrapped his arms around Ennis. "You smell good," he said, nuzzling into his neck.

"I missed you," Ennis said.

Jack looked closer at the grill. "I don't think the fire's quite ready yet. You want another beer or some iced tea?"

"I'll get us a couple beers," Ennis said. While in the kitchen, he looked out the window and saw Mr. Bug-Eyes and the other guy sitting in front of their house. Just another annoyance to add to this monster of a day. His stomach felt queasy so he almost reconsidered and poured iced tea, but reached for the beer anyway. He hoped he'd be able to eat because Jack had gone to a lot of trouble.

Once he was back outside, he handed Jack his bottle and sat down next to him on the bench. He took a drink, and then cleared his throat. "The boss asked if I'd take on extra duty helping out with the evening cook-outs one or two nights a week."

"Oh, yeah? The horse-drawn wagon outings? Cool." Jack was all smiles and Ennis' felt tension in the back of his neck and his heart rate had sped up. He couldn't look at Jack.

"You did say yes, didn't you? I mean, I thought that was something you were interested in...that along with the winter sleigh rides."

He couldn't even respond. When he wasn't gulping down his drink, he was fidgeting with the bottle trying to peel the label off.

"Are you gonna get trained on how to drive the wagon?"

"Uh, yeah. It'll be a sorta crash course. They want me to start soon." His beer was gone, but he continued to fiddle with the label. He didn't look up from the bottle when he spoke. "Uh, one thing I'm gonna need is a cowboy hat, and I don't know when I'll have time to go shopping. Suppose they might have some in the Village."

"When do you need it?"

"Sometime next week," he mumbled.

"I'm gonna go in and get the meat." Jack patted Ennis' knee as he stood up.

Ennis sat there lost in his thoughts. He was so ashamed of himself for not being able to tell Jack that he was invited.

When Jack returned, Ennis didn't pay much attention, assuming that he was getting the steaks on the grill. After a moment he could feel Jack's eyes on him, so he looked up from his bottle. Even in his foul mood he felt himself smile crookedly taking in the sight of Jack wearing a dark brown cowboy hat.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he asked amusedly.

"Last summer when I went horseback riding with Liz, Alma, and Gavin, he gave it to me."

In the mood he was in, it irked him to no end that Jack had been given a hat from that S.O.B. "You got it from Gavin?" he growled.

"Yeah...I thought maybe you could use it at the wagon outings. I've never used it...well, that one day I wore it, but..."

Ennis interrupted. "I don't wanna wear a hat that he gave you. Shit. Bad enough that asshole gave you a fuckin' going away present, and this too?"

Anger flashed in Jack's eyes. He put his hands on his hips and snapped. "You don't have to get all bent outta shape over it. It's nothing, Ennis. It's just a damn hat that's been sitting in the top of my closet ever since I got it. You said you need a hat and I have one, so why shouldn't I ask you if you wanna use it?"

"You knew Gavin how long, a few months? You were casual friends, supposedly," Ennis snarled.

"Supposedly? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying he never gave me any gifts when we were together."

Jack laughed bitterly. "Gave you something else though," he said under his breath, but Ennis heard all too well.

Standing up, he faced Jack. "You shut up about Gavin. I don't wanna talk about that son-of-a-bitch. You keep the goddamned hat to remember him by if you want, but I don't wanna wear it. Thanks but no thanks!"

"Fine," Jack shouted, yanking it off his head and storming into the house.

Ennis plopped down on the bench. He picked up the beer bottle and flung it off the patio. It hit the ground and smashed into a hundred pieces.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack finished unloading the dishwasher and looked around the kitchen for something else to do, but there wasn't anything. He went into the living room and it looked neat and tidy too. He wondered why he'd gotten up so early. With no job, and the unpacking done, the days were becoming long. He'd wanted to have breakfast with Ennis though to make sure that things were okay between them.

They'd managed to salvage the evening the night before. When he had cooled off and went back outside carrying the platter of meat, Ennis looked calmer too, and they had gone about cooking as if the argument hadn't happened. It was a little tense at first, but as the minutes ticked by, it got better and they'd had a nice dinner. Afterward, Jack hoped that Ennis was as interested in sex as he was, and he didn't have to wait long to find out. Ennis was on him like a fly to honey.

The first long deep kiss sizzled like electricity and had his heart racing. After several minutes of sensual making out, feeling Ennis' weight on top of him, he was left breathless and ready for more. He couldn't get his clothes off fast enough, and it was obvious that Ennis couldn't either. They'd made love on top of the bedspread, Jack more than willing to let Ennis have his way.

Had Ennis been jealous because of that hat? Jack didn't know why, but the thought added extra intensity to his arousal. That, and the sultry seductive moans coming from Ennis' throat. My God, the picture that his mind had conjured up: Ennis' naked, toned body, the beads of perspiration dotting his chest and brow, his damp curls. That went a long way to pushing him off the cliff to the most satisfying orgasm he'd experienced since moving into that house. Ennis had come a few thrusts later, filling Jack with his seed. After briefly cleaning up their mess, they'd collapsed in the bed and slept through the night.

He smiled and remembered the bedspread wadded up and thrown in a corner of the bedroom waiting to be washed. He headed up the stairs to gather it up.

In the afternoon, dressed in his jogging clothes, he waited outside for Phyllis. Hopefully it would only be about one more week until he received word on the job. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't get it. He'd been checking around and had a couple of other job possibilities to follow up on, but neither were anything like the one he'd interviewed for. He hoped he wouldn't have to settle.

He was absorbed in his thoughts when a deep voice startled him. "Sorry to bother you."

He looked up and a few feet away stood the guy who he'd assumed was Herschel's brother.

"No problem. What can I do for you?" Jack asked. He tried to smile, but was a bit apprehensive.

"I'm Ernie Davis. My brother, Herschel, lives across the street." Ernie motioned toward Herschel's house with his head and extended his hand.

As Jack shook Ernie's hand, he tried not to think about Herschel's rude behavior the week before.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and see if you'd take my number, you know, if something should happen with my family that I'd need to know about...I live in Wawona. I get over when I can. Been here for the holiday."

Jack sensed Ernie's nervousness. He realized that he wasn't being very friendly, so he put forth more of an effort. "Yeah, sure, that'd be fine," he said. He reached out and took the paper that had the phone number on it. "Uh, does your brother know you're giving me the number?"

Ernie smiled nervously. "About him...sometimes he gets into a mood. Not sure how to explain it, but he's not a bad guy...really."

Jack found himself looking down, shaking his head, and thinking of Ennis and K.E. What was it about these guys and their brothers? Why did they stick up for them? Since he had no siblings, maybe he'd never understand.

"Okay, I'll put this away in case I ever need it," Jack said.

"Good, good. I feel better," Ernie said. "You're home all day, aren't you? I've seen your friend leave for work every day."

"I'll be starting a job soon, so after I do, I won't be home as much." He tried not to sound irritated.

"Well, anyway… I'll feel better if you have the number."

"Yeah, sure."

Ernie shook Jack's hand again and went back across the street.

Jack stood in the front yard pondering the brief conversation and the strange family they'd moved across the street from. Well, actually Ernie seemed normal enough. It was his brother who baffled him. Ernie didn't seem to have a problem with two men living in the house together, and Jack didn't feel like Ernie'd meant anything derogatory when he mentioned that Jack was home every day while his friend went to work. At least his voice and face didn't indicate that he did. Hell, it was himself who had a problem with it. He was starting to feel like a househusband.

Phyllis arrived at just the right time, keeping him from dwelling on things that were beyond his control.

...

Focusing on learning to drive a horse-drawn wagon helped take Ennis' mind off his troubles. He'd passed the test of harnessing and hitching, so Micah had moved him along to the next step. Working one on one, and without Brian there slowing things up with all his questions, helped speed the lesson along. He felt like he'd been born to drive a team of horses. He still needed practice, but he was well on his way to feeling confident that his first evening out would be a success.

He thought about Jack and how he'd love having him there to drive him in the wagon along with the other family members. He hated himself for not telling him about it last night. Instead, they'd gotten into a fight about a stupid cowboy hat. At least it hadn't totally ruined the holiday. They'd gotten through it and put it behind them, at least he hoped so.

He finished off a bottle of water while standing at the edge of the corral watching Teri give lessons and came to a decision. First thing after he got home he was inviting Jack to family night and that's how it was gonna be. What he hadn't quite decided on was whether or not to tell Pete who he'd be bringing, or just show up with Jack. He felt it best to say something ahead of time, but it would be awkward after their conversation the day before. He knew that his tendency to hesitate and think too much was a detriment, and he needed to work on that.

He ate his lunch at the picnic table with Teri and Debbie. They were nice girls. All of the people he worked with were, at least so far, and there was no use borrowing trouble thinking that anything would change after family night. Back at the Visitor Center everything had been just fine with him and Jack out in the open, and there was really no reason to think it would be any different here, even with Pete. He didn't take kindly to Pete gossiping about Brian like he had, but he hadn't come across as intolerant, just a little old school.

He took another big bite of his ham and cheese sandwich, trying to block out Teri and Debbie's chatter, his thoughts drifting to Brian. He was still shocked at what Pete had said and didn't think it had any merit, but ever since starting this job, he'd noticed something odd between Brian and Pete. Did Pete dislike Brian because he believed he was gay? Had Pete let Brian know what he thought?

Shit, Ennis didn't like trying to figure people out, he had enough trouble with his personal relationships without spending time trying to decipher the actions of people he worked with. Pete and anybody else would just have to accept that he had a partner who was coming to family night, and he wasn't going to waste any more time obsessing on it.

...

Ennis quickly got out of his truck and headed to the front door, a steadfast determination of inviting Jack to Monday night's cowboy cook-out driving him forward. Maybe their argument had helped to open his eyes. Nothing was worth coming between what they had. It was him and Jack now, and he was going to start behaving like he deserved the man.

Before he left work, Mr. Knapp had told him to plan on Tuesday and Wednesday for his normal days off. That meant he and Jack could go shopping for furniture on Tuesday. He figured they'd better get that taken care of as soon as possible. Once Jack started working, there was no telling if they'd ever have the same day off.

Tuesday and Wednesday off might work out real good, he thought, because he wouldn't have to face anyone for a couple of days after Monday night. Damn, he wished that thought hadn't snuck in. Obviously he still had misgivings.

He stepped into the quiet house and wondered where Jack was since he usually greeted him. He hoped it didn't mean that he had left-over hard feelings going on. He called up the stairs and then went into the kitchen. When he still hadn't found him, he went out to the patio to see him raking under some elderberry bushes. Ennis remained quiet for a few moments enjoying the view and the chorus of the birds from above. It was a tranquil setting.

"Hey, was looking all over for you."

Jack backed away from the bush and straightened up. His face looked flushed and his shirt was wet with perspiration. Ennis noticed several piles of dead leaves around the yard.

"Is it that time already?" Jack asked, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

Ennis noticed a bottle of water sitting on the patio, so he picked it up and tossed it to Jack who unscrewed the top and took a long drink. "Thanks," he said when he finished.

"Looks like you did a lot of work out here today. Where'd you get the rake?"

"Phyllis loaned it to me. She said we could borrow their lawn mower if we wanted." Jack glanced around the small grass area.

"Thought we could pick one up when we go furniture shopping. I wanna get some sandpaper and water sealant for the bench too. How does Tuesday sound?" Ennis asked.

"Sounds good," Jack answered. "So, you got Tuesday and Wednesday off again next week?"

"Yeah. Mr. Knapp said I can plan on those days unless something comes up."

"I wonder what my days off will be once I start work." Jack seemed lost in thought.

"Guess they'll start letting people know in about a week who got hired, huh?"

"Yeah...seems like I've waited a lot longer than a week." Jack sounded impatient and in low spirits.

Ennis took a deep breath. "I have something that might help cheer you up." He smiled, and it felt genuine. His conviction to tell Jack about family night was still strong.

"What's that?"

"Come on over and sit down. You want a beer, or just the rest of your water?"

"I'll get a beer later...unless you're gonna have one now."

"No, let's talk first."

Once Jack sat down next to him, Ennis looked over and smiled. "I had another lesson in the wagon today."

Jack's face lit up. "How was it?"

"Good...I'm feeling pretty good about it. Uh, what I wanted to say is, Monday evening we're taking our first group out."

"Oh, yeah? That soon, huh? You gonna drive one of the wagons?"

"I think so, yeah. Micah seems to think I'll be ready." Ennis rubbed the back of his neck. "We're sorta having a practice run the first night."

"Practice? Like with no guests?"

"No...we're having guests, but it's a special group. Kinda like a group of guinea pigs." He laughed softly at Jack's confused expression.

"I'm not following you," Jack said.

"They came up with something they're calling family night." He didn't elaborate, just watched Jack to see if he'd see a look of recognition when what he'd said sunk in. It took a moment, but finally a big smile spread across his face.

Ennis took his hand. "Since you're my family, I hope you're free Monday night."

"You bet I am," Jack exclaimed. He sat forward on the bench. For a second Ennis thought he was going to stand up and do a cheer or something. "Wow, this is gonna be cool. I'll get to meet all your new friends..."

Ennis interrupted. "My co-workers. They're not really my friends."

"Yeah, yeah, well, whoever they are. I can't wait. What's on the menu?"

"Oh, I don't really know exactly. Nothing fancy - hot dogs - that sorta stuff. Guess they'll tell us when we need to know. Part of my duties is helping the cook with the food, I think."

"This is great," Jack said.

"Had a feeling you'd like it." He felt so much better, like a weight had lifted. He hoped everything would go smoothly and that he'd feel the same after family night was over. He cleared his throat and asked sheepishly, "Uh...is the offer to wear your cowboy hat still good if I can't get to a store and buy one for myself?"

Jack looked at him with his eyes wide open and his lips slightly parted. It was as if he didn't believe what he'd heard. Ennis took his hand again. "I'm sorry I acted so damn ignorant last night."

Jack's eyes looked soft and full of love. He smiled weakly and squeezed Ennis' hand. "I didn't think you acted ignorant, and yes, you can use the hat."

Ennis smiled. "If I don't use it, you could though."

"Are the guests supposed to wear cowboy hats too?"

"Well, I imagine some will, but it's not required or anything...You'd make a fine looking cowboy though."

Jack smiled. "Since you have to wear one, you go ahead and use it."

"Okay...maybe when we're out furniture shopping I'll find one for myself. The next outing I'll be on is Friday next week I think. That way, I'd only have to wear your hat once."

"It's okay, Ennis, I know you don't have any cooties." Jack got up chuckling. "Be right back with the beer."

Watching two frisky squirrels dart after each other at the corner of the yard had a calming effect on him as he relaxed. It appeared that Jack had been keeping them well fed. Every once in awhile they'd stop their play to dig in the dirt and retrieve something. From their reaction, whatever they found was quite tasty. Then up a pine tree they went. He was so focused on the squirrels and their antics that he didn't hear Jack return. It wasn't until he felt the cold bottle on his arm that he realized he was there.

"Cute little rascals, aren't they?" Jack said.

Ennis took his beer bottle and leaned in for a quick kiss. "You're a cute little rascal too," he said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Jack said, giving Ennis' curls a little tug.

They drank their beer in silence for a minute and then Jack leaned forward on the bench, resting his elbows on his knees with his beer bottle dangling from his fingers. He looked toward Ennis. "I had a visitor today."

Ennis' raised his eyebrows. "A visitor? You mean Phyllis?"

"No...I was out front and Herschel's brother came over."

Ennis nearly choked on his beer. "Herschel's brother?" He was surprised, but if Jack had said that Bug-Eyes came over he'd have fallen off the bench. "Why would Bug-Eye's brother come over?"

"Do you really have to keep calling Herschel by that name?"

Ennis laughed softly. "I didn't know it bothered you. No, I guess not."

"Anyway, Ernie… that's his name, came over because he wanted to introduce himself and give me his phone number. He lives in Wawona."

"Why'd he wanna give you his number?"

"I don't really know. Just said he'd feel better if there was someone who could call him should anything happen at the house."

"Well, that's strange. Bug-Eyes is there taking care of their mother. He could call him."

"I had the feeling he might be concerned about something happening to Herschel."

"Hummm… does he have a medical problem...I mean physical...we already know he's a mental case."

"I don't know. Ernie didn't say that. He didn't give me any reason, just wanted me to have the number."

"The other day when I got home from Don's, Bug-Eye's brother said hello and seemed all right."

"You didn't mention that."

"Yeah...cause I had more pressing things on my mind." Ennis grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Jack said. His tongue darted out wetting his lips.

"Maybe we should go on inside. Maybe have us a nap before supper," Ennis said.

"Are you propositioning me?" Jack asked with a flirtatious tone in his voice.

On the way upstairs, Ennis felt less uptight than he had since moving there. If he could continue to have the courage of his convictions, he knew that things would be okay.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Turning onto the dirt lot, Ennis noticed the black Ford F-150 already parked under the trees. As usual, Brian was there before him. The kid sure had a lot of get-up-and-go, he had to give him that. Being rested from his day off, he figured Brian was probably already in the barn mucking out the stalls. He got closer and set his sights on his favorite parking spot and was surprised to see that Brian wasn't working yet, he was sitting in his truck. He parked and got out, wondering if he should check on the kid. He didn't have time to think on it long because Brian's door swung open and he bounded out.

"Mornin' Ennis," he said enthusiastically.

He didn't even have a chance to answer because Brian was right in front of him in several long strides grinning ear to ear, a tan colored cowboy hat held out in his direction.

"What's up?" Ennis asked, stepping backward.

"I figured you might not have a hat yet, so I brought one for you." Brian tried to hand it to him, but he stepped back farther and put his hand out to try to stop the hat from reaching him.

"Uh," Ennis started, but Brian spoke over him.

"I have more than one, and I thought this color would look mighty good on you, and I think it might be your size." Brian again thrust it toward him.

He didn't want to take it, and stood there dumbfounded.

"I don't wear this one 'cause the color's so light, and I mainly wear 'em at work. It's yours if you want it." It seemed like Brian realized that Ennis wasn't very receptive because his face took on a downcast look and his voice didn't sound as upbeat as before. He hung his head as he spoke. "Got this from a good friend years back. It's like new since I never use it." Brian began kicking at the ground with the toe of his boot and fidgeting with the hat.

He could see how uncomfortable Brian was and he felt bad about it because the kid was just trying to be nice, and he wasn't making it easy for him. What harm could it do to take the hat? He felt as awkward as Brian looked, but he tried to smile and accept it graciously. He wondered what Jack would do in a situation like that...what had Jack said when Gavin gave him the hat?

He took the cowboy hat from Brian. "Okay, Thanks. That was real thoughtful of you."

Brian smiled, but before he could say anything more, he was interrupted by Pete's car driving in kicking up dust. Brian instantly backed away and hurriedly said, "Glad you can use it."

Pete wasted no time parking and getting out of his car. "What's this?" he asked, joining them and staring at the hat in Ennis' hand.

"Gotta wear a cowboy hat for the cook-outs and Brian had an extra one," Ennis mumbled.

"Is that so," Pete said.

Ennis opened his truck door and tossed the hat inside. They all walked in together and headed straight to the chow hall where they quickly began choosing their food for the midday meal.

"Guess you and me will be mucking out the stalls today while Brian catches up with the lesson," Pete said while he piled roast beef on his sandwich.

"Lou's supposed to be here for your lesson today," Ennis said to Brian.

"Did you pass the harnessing and hitching test yesterday?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. Wasn't too hard."

"Shit, I hope I pass."

"You paid attention so you'll do fine. Just relax and it'll come to you," Ennis said.

Pete cleared his throat. "I'll do my best to do my part with the stalls, but my back is givin' me fits today."

Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head. Tamping macaroni salad into a container seemed to have Pete's full attention, so he didn't seem to notice.

"We'll get it done, Brian. You just concentrate on Lou's instructions," Ennis said.

...

Ennis filled a wheelbarrow with fresh straw for the fifth time. He could tell that Pete was putting forth a real effort to keep up and he appreciated it, especially because he'd noticed more than once that Pete really did seem to be in pain.

"Aren't you ready for a break? I've gotta get something to drink," Pete said as he picked up a bottle of water and walked stiffly over to the open door. He twisted the top off, and after drinking half the bottle, he poured the rest over his head.

"Maybe you better sit down awhile," Ennis said.

"Don't mind if I do," Pete said, moving over to a bale of hay and sitting down gingerly, keeping his back straight. "Guess the kid's doin' okay. Lou let him take the reins." Pete motioned with his head toward the door.

Ennis glanced out, and sure enough, Brian was driving the team. He couldn't help but smile a little as he watched.

"I warned you about that boy, Ennis. I'm glad I did," Pete said.

That statement got his attention and he turned and looked at Pete, but he was at a loss for words. All he could do was stare.

"Looks like you'll have to put him in his place," Pete said.

"What do you mean?" Ennis asked.

"That cowboy hat he gave you...I'd sure be watching my back if I were you."

A few moments of silence passed. "You look confused," Pete said.

He felt like he was breaking out in a cold sweat. He needed a drink and to sit down, so he walked over to the cooler and got himself a bottle of water, all the while trying to work up his courage. Now was his chance to clear the air. He sat down next to Pete and took a long drink, wishing that it was whiskey instead of water.

He didn't look at Pete, rather kept his head straight ahead and his voice low. "I don't know anything about Brian's personal life. That's none of my business, and it's none of yours either." He paused, and for a second he wondered if he could go on. Pete was quiet, so all he needed was to find his nerve. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He turned his head to look straight at Pete and spoke in a direct manner. "My personal life's none of your business either, but I don't want you to be shocked come family night. I'm bringing the man I live with...my partner." Speaking those words made him feel liberated. Pete's reaction helped too since he hadn't jumped up and run away; in fact, he didn't move at all. Ennis figured he was in shock, but even so, he was still sitting next to him, and that must mean something.

"Well, guess it's time we get back to work. We still have lots of beds to lay," Ennis said. He got up and brushed the hay off his jeans and went about his work. It wasn't long before Pete was on his feet continuing as if nothing significant had happened.

...

Jack couldn't keep his eyes off Ennis as they walked from the truck to where a group was forming by the horse-drawn wagons. Ennis looked rugged and strong in his Wrangler jeans, chocolate-brown cowboy cut western shirt, and boots. The tan Stetson hat truly made him look like a genuine cowboy. Jack looked down at his own outfit and hoped he looked half as good. He straightened his cowboy hat. He'd been a little surprised when Ennis had come home with the hat from that Brian kid. Ennis seemed to feel obligated to accept it, and he was fine with that. He was glad that Ennis was making friends and getting along with his coworkers.

He noticed that Ennis had found someone he knew standing by one of the wagons. "Jack, I'd like you to meet Micah. Micah, this is my partner, Jack Twist."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Jack," Micah said.

"Same here," he answered as they shook hands.

"I hope you'll have an enjoyable evening," Micah said, smiling warmly. "I'll be right back to get going, Ennis."

Jack watched Micah walk toward another wagon. Hearing Ennis introduce him as his partner made him proud and happy, but he wondered how comfortable Ennis really was doing that. It almost sounded as if he'd rehearsed it. Well, even if he had, he'd said it, and was willing to introduce him to people he worked with and not try to hide their relationship. Maybe Ennis would agree to meet Phyllis next.

Quite a few folks had already arrived, but Micah was the first he'd been introduced to. He figured that Ennis didn't know many of the folks either since they more than likely were family of his coworkers. He noticed that there were quite a few children too. Just then, two young boys trotted past, and he heard a man's voice cautioning them to walk, not run. He noticed Ennis' look of recognition when he saw the man belonging to the voice.

"Hey, Pete," Ennis said.

"Ennis...you all set to take us on a ride?"

Before Ennis could answer, Pete called one of the energetic boys over. "Charlie, come meet Mr. Del Mar."

Jack recognized Pete's name as one of the stable hands. He assumed the boy was his son because he could see the pride in Pete's eyes when he called him over.

The boy, wearing boots, jeans, western shirt, and a too-big cowboy hat and belt buckle, hurried over and stood obediently by his dad's side.

"This is my son, Charlie," Pete said, resting his hand on the boy's neck.

"Say hi to Mr. Del Mar."

"Hi, Mr. Del Mar," Charlie said bashfully, his eyes peering up from under the rim of his cowboy hat.

Jack hoped that Ennis wasn't going to go all shy on him now. He'd only been introduced to one person so far.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Charlie," Ennis said. He held out his hand and shook the boy's briefly. Ennis had been partially blocking Jack. He stepped away bringing him into full view. "Pete, Charlie, this is my friend, Jack Twist. Jack, Pete Freeman and his boy, Charlie."

"Pleased to meet you," he said, shaking hands first with Pete, and then with Charlie. Pete seemed nice enough, although quiet. Maybe that's why Ennis got along with him. Charlie was quiet too for a boy his age.

"Did you meet some friends already?" Pete asked his son.

"Yeah, Dad, can I go play with them some more?"

"Well, okay, but you get back to your mom and me when it's time to get in the wagon, ya hear?"

"Yes, sir," Charlie said, running off.

Jack figured that the boy was just shy around adults. He hadn't missed the fact that Ennis introduced him as friend, rather than partner, and he wondered if it was because of Charlie.

Pete looked around the crowd. "I'd like you to meet my wife, but I don't know where she is right now."

"There'll be time later," Ennis said.

"Your son looks just like you," Jack said.

Pete beamed with pride. "He's a rascal, that one. A lot more than I was at his age."

There was a lull in the conversation, and Jack felt like Pete was staring at him. He was glad when a young woman with long braids pulling a guy along by the hand joined them. She wasn't wearing a cowboy hat, rather a black and pink cap with the word _Cowgirl_ across the front.

"Hey, Pete, where's your wife?" she asked.

"I'm not sure; I'm going to find her. I'll see you all later," Pete said, excusing himself.

"Ennis, this is my husband, Martin," Jack heard the young woman say.

Ennis and Martin exchanged pleasantries, and then Ennis turned to Jack. "Teri, Martin, this is Jack Twist, my partner. Jack, Teri's one of the riding instructors, and this is her husband."

He smiled and shook both their hands. He could imagine how Ennis felt having to say hello to so many people, and he hoped he would hold up through the night. At least he was back to using the word partner.

Suddenly a loud, shrill whistle caused everyone to stop and look in the direction of the sound, and he saw Micah standing in one of the wagons. "Folks, it's time we get on board. Let's all form single file lines at each wagon."

Everyone began finding a spot in line while a couple of men helped direct everyone. "That's Mr. Knapp and his nephew, David," Ennis whispered near Jack's ear.

Jack noticed Micah waving in their direction so he nudged Ennis' arm. "Guess he wants you over there. Are you drivin' that wagon?"

"Looks like it," Ennis said. "So you know which one you're in."

"Yeah, one of the other ones," Jack said playfully.

"Very funny, Twist."

As they made their way through the crowd, he heard someone call Ennis' name and turned to look just as Ennis did. A young man with scruffy facial hair and a cowboy hat was waving his arm wildly from the driver's seat of one of the wagons. Ennis gave a short wave but didn't say anything, just kept going toward the wagon that Micah was in, Jack following behind.

Ennis directed him to the line. "I'm gonna have to get into the driver's seat. You okay?"

"Fine," Jack said. He was having a real good time so far and couldn't wait to ride in the wagon driven by his man. He noticed Pete ahead of him in the line with a woman he assumed was his wife, and Charlie. When it was their turn to board, Pete helped them up and then turned to leave. As Pete started past him, Jack caught his eye. "You're not getting on?"

"I'm gonna meet you over at the pack station in my car. My back can't handle riding in a wagon. See you over there."

"See you later," Jack said.

Soon, he was seated across from Charlie and his mother. He didn't recognize anyone else. He wondered who the man in that other wagon who'd hollered to Ennis had been. Ennis had mentioned another riding instructor, so maybe it was him. It couldn't have been that Brian kid. The guy he'd seen didn't match his definition of a kid.

He could only see the back of Ennis' head from where he sat, but even the back of his head looked sexy as hell. The wagon slowly began to move and Micah called out the instruction, "Hold on, folks."

It wasn't long before he realized why Pete had opted to drive. It was a bumpy ride over irregular terrain. Ennis was doing a fine job maneuvering the wagon though, and if he listened closely, he could hear Ennis and Micah giving the horses commands. It was exciting even to him, and Charlie seemed thrilled by it all, looking out of the wagon and chattering to his mother.

Behind them was a wagon driven by Mr. Knapp, and a woman sat next to him, probably his wife. He figured he'd meet them at the cook-out. Bringing up the rear was the third wagon. It was quite a distance behind, but he could see it on the straight stretches. The guy who'd yelled hello to Ennis was driving, and another man sat next to him who appeared to be an instructor. If that were the case, then it had to be Brain driving, but he didn't look anything like he'd pictured him. He expected to see a scrawny young kid, and this guy looked about his and Ennis' age, and was anything but scrawny.

By the time they arrived at the pack station, it seemed like everyone, Jack included, was ready to get off the wagon. Ennis quickly jumped down to help the folks off. Jack patted him on the shoulder on his way down. "Great job," he said.

"Thanks," Ennis answered.

He saw the slight blush on his man's cheeks, which made him want to grab him and give him a kiss. He wondered how they'd kiss when they were both wearing cowboy hats. He stood watching Ennis help the rest of his group off, smiling to himself at the thought. He noticed Mr. Knapp and the scruffy guy helping their passengers to the ground. Looking around, he noticed Mr. Knapp's nephew and the woman he assumed was Mrs. Knapp helping another guy start a fire and set up food.

When everyone was off the wagons and milling around visiting again, the scruffy guy and a woman walked over to where Ennis was. He could tell that the guy was introducing the woman. He was rather animated and seemed to be talking a lot, and Jack wanted to join them, but he had the feeling that maybe he should wait for Ennis to call him over. He was glad when he didn't have to wait long.

"Jack, come here a minute. I want you to meet some people," Ennis said loud enough for him to hear above the noise of the crowd.

Ennis didn't sound all that enthused, looking serious and way more nervous than he had when he'd introduced him to the others. He stepped around a couple of people and stopped beside Ennis, smiling.

He noticed right away the change in demeanor of the scruffy guy who suddenly looked sullen. "Jack, this here is Brian Weaver, the stable hand I work with, and his step-mother, Kathleen Weaver. Brian, Mrs. Weaver, this is my partner, Jack Twist."

"Nice meeting you," he said, shaking Mrs. Weaver's hand.

"So nice meeting you too," Mrs. Weaver said.

"Brian, I've heard a lot about you," Jack said. Brian shook his hand but didn't say a word. He almost looked like he was pouting or sulking. He wondered if Brian and his step-mother had some kind of problem. He glanced at Ennis and was curious if he noticed anything weird because he sensed tension in the air. Luckily Mr. Knapp's nephew called to Ennis and Brian to help with the food, so they left him and Mrs. Weaver standing together.

After a few minutes of pleasant conversation about what might be on the menu, Mrs. Weaver saw someone she knew and excused herself, and he headed over to some bales of hay to use for a chair. He watched Ennis across the way carrying a dutch oven to help with the food preparation. He had a good view of all the goings-on, and was enjoying people watching.

By the smell of the food cooking, supper was coming right along, and he was getting hungry. He wished that Ennis could break away and come sit with him, but he figured he'd have to settle for watching his man from afar. Pretty soon he was surprised to see Brian coming his way. He noticed that he was chewing bubble gum, blowing a bubble just before he reached the hay bales.

"Hey, Jack Twist. Mind if I have a seat?" Brian asked, sounding rather businesslike and sitting down before receiving an answer.

"Fine by me," Jack said, not that it mattered what he said, and not feeling particularly friendly.

"Havin' a good evening?" Brian asked.

He didn't think Brian was asking because he really cared if he was enjoying himself, but rather just making small talk, but for whatever reason, he wasn't clear. Shouldn't he be over helping with the food?

"I was pretty surprised when I found out that Ennis brought someone with him tonight," Brian said.

"Oh? Why's that?" Jack asked.

"When I asked him who he was plannin' to bring, he said he didn't know."

He wasn't sure what to say to that, but he didn't care to respond anyway, so he kept quiet. It was easy to see what motivated Brian, and what the point of the conversation was. Brian had a crush on Ennis, plain and simple. Couldn't Ennis see that? He'd been working with Brian going on two weeks. Evidently he didn't even realize Brian was gay. There was little doubt in Jack's mind. And, why did Ennis keep calling Brian a kid? The only thing kid-like about Brian in his opinion was the wad of bubble gum in his mouth.

He was glad when Brian's step-mother called him away. Brian, looking surlier than ever, got up without a word and was gone. It wasn't long before the head cook rang the dinner bell and everyone began making their way over to the fire pit.

He got a nice smile from Ennis when they were finally together again. He wanted to concentrate on the good, and ignore the bad, so he pushed Brian out of his mind and refused to let him put a damper on the evening.

During supper, he met the Knapps and several others. The beans and corn-on-the-cob tasted great with the hot dogs out in the fresh mountain air. One of the highlights was when everyone made Smores, toasting the marshmallows over the campfire and assembling them with the chocolate and graham crackers. There were some pretty messy children by the end of dessert with the softened chocolate sticking on their faces and fingers. Jack had his share on his hands too. All he could think about was that he and Ennis should make Smores at home sometime, and they could lick each other's fingers in the privacy of their own backyard.

Brian and his step-mother had sat way across from him and Ennis, on the other side of the fire pit, but that hadn't stopped Brian from shooting some if-looks-could-kill stares in his direction.

If he was being honest with himself, he'd have to admit that there was a lot about Brian and that whole situation that bothered him. He didn't look forward to bringing it up with Ennis, but he knew it was inevitable. Obviously on the way home they'd talk about the cook-out, and surely Brian's name would come up, but he wasn't sure how much to say without sounding untrusting, or worst of all, jealous. He wasn't either of those things, but he sure was annoyed with the guy, and about Ennis working so closely with him...sharing lunch everyday, accepting gifts...well, one gift.

It was pretty obvious why Brian had given Ennis that hat. He couldn't really blame him if he had no idea that Ennis had a partner. But he knew now, and what nerve he had to come and sit next to him talking like he did and stare at him like he was intruding on his territory. And he felt it was out of line for Ennis to accept the hat. Ennis had described Brian as a kid, and that wasn't the case. Not only was he not a kid, but he was a nice-looking gay man. But he was sure that Ennis had no clue that Brian was gay, or wouldn't he have mentioned it?

"You okay?" Ennis asked.

"Oh, yeah, fine," Jack said.

"Have enough to eat?" Ennis asked.

"Plenty...more than enough in fact." Jack rubbed his stomach. "You think you'll be ready to do this again on Friday with the paying guests?"

"Should be. Glad I have the next two days off though. Anxious to go pick out the things we need tomorrow."

"Me too," Jack said.

When everyone was finished with their meal, Ennis helped pick up trash and pack up pots and pans while Jack relaxed. Brian was too busy to stare at him anymore and that was fine with him. He kinda thought that Pete was staring a few times too, but maybe he was just being paranoid.

All in all, it was a real nice group of people, and he was happy for Ennis to have a job that suited him so well. It was just that one thing nagging at him that he couldn't be happy about.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ennis flipped on the switch to the coffee maker and watched as the coffee began trickling into the pot. The fixin's were on the counter, the table was set, and the pan was on the stove. He intended to fix breakfast for his fella and then they'd set out for Fresno to do their shopping. At least he hoped that's how it would be.

By the time they'd gotten in bed the night before, things seemed back to normal, but he could have done without the uncomfortable conversation they had in the truck on the way home.

The Wagons and Dogies outing had worked out fine. He felt comfortable handling the wagon, and helping with the cooking had been easy. He liked seeing everyone enjoying themselves, but he'd noticed pretty quickly that Brian wasn't himself. He'd never seen him look so glum. Even around Pete, he'd never seen him look like he had at the cook-out...at the cook-out after he'd met Jack. When he saw Brian's reaction to Jack, all he could think about was Pete's opinion of him. He was still having a hard time accepting what Pete had said, but why else would Brian act so strangely?

He'd been relieved when everyone had acted friendly and welcoming toward Jack...toward Jack and him as a couple. He hadn't noticed anyone giving them the evil eye. Yeah, things had gone well...all except with Brian. And he hadn't even known the worst of it. When Jack had told him about Brian sitting down next to him striking up a conversation, and the tone it had taken, he was pretty much flabbergasted.

Why hadn't he let himself see what was going on with the kid every day since he'd started working there? Pete had told him what he thought, and still he'd chosen to ignore it. It had taken Jack less than one minute to size up the situation, and he hadn't known the half of it.

He felt guilty as hell for not having put Brian in his place from the get-go. And Brian wasn't just a friendly, lonely kid. He'd been wearing blinders all this time, and he felt awful for blindsiding Brian by bringing Jack to the cook-out without giving any indication that he was with someone. That was inconsiderate...but Ennis hadn't known. He really hadn't. And he felt bad for putting Jack in that situation too. And the fact that Brian somehow knew he was gay? God, it was all almost too much for him.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead going over the conversation on the ride home. They'd talked about the horses, the wagon, the scenery, the food, the Knapps, and everyone else they'd met...all except for Brian. It became evident that neither of them wanted to bring up his name. He knew that he sure didn't, so Jack was finally the one who had. Shit, Jack had gotten pretty worked up the more they'd talked.

_"So, uh, Brian," Jack said. When Ennis didn't say anything, he went on. "He wasn't anything at all how I had him pictured."_

_Ennis grunted, wishing that they didn't have to talk about him, but knowing full well they did. "I don't remember saying much about him."_

_"Does kid ring a bell? I expected to see a boy barely out of high school."_

_"I don't know how old he is," Ennis said._

_"He's way past a teenager. Surely you can tell that."_

_Ennis could hear the frustration creeping into Jack's voice and he tried to defend himself. "Mr. Knapp calls him a kid, and so does most everyone else."_

_"I can't think of any reason why that would be," Jack said._

_"I don't know," Ennis answered._

_"He looked like something was bothering him. Does he always walk around with a sour look on his face?"_

_"Uh, I guess he was nervous about driving the wagon and all."_

_"Funny...when he waved to you when we first walked by, he looked altogether different than he did later on. Didn't you notice?" Jack sounded more and more annoyed._

_"Uh, yeah, I guess I did."_

_"Any idea why?"_

_"Shit. I'm so confused I don't know what's going on," Ennis said._

_"Well, suppose I give you my take on it."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"Well, for starters, it doesn't seem that your gadar's working too well."_

_"What?"_

_Jack laughed softly. "I'm sure he's gay. You never suspected?"_

_Ennis let out a breath and shook his head. "I thought there was something a little strange going on, but I chalked it up to him being lonesome and needing a friend."_

_"Yeah...well, it's pretty obvious that he was hoping you and him could be more than friends."_

_"Jesus." A moment of silence went by. "Pete told me he thought Brian was gay, but I didn't believe it. I tried to concentrate on my job and not pay attention to gossip."_

_"Well, from the way he acted tonight, I'd say there's no doubt that Pete knew what he was talking about."_

_"You could tell that from Brian looking serious?"_

_Jack huffed out a laugh. "Brian came over and sat down by me on the bales of hay, and we had a short conversation. Well, it really wasn't a conversation...I mostly listened."_

_"Shit," Ennis said. "I musta been busy and didn't see."_

_"Yeah...well, he acted like I was some kinda intruder. Like I had no right being there with you or something."_

_He could tell that Jack was pissed off, and he didn't blame him. He was pissed off too at the thought of Brian, or anyone, making Jack feel that way._

_"Damn, this has really gotten screwed up," Ennis said._

_"You accepting that hat didn't help any," Jack said. Ennis heard the resentment in his voice._

_"I couldn't see a way to say no without seeming ungrateful and causing hard feelings. Shit, it was just an extra hat he had laying around."_

_"That's what he told you, huh?"_

_"Yeah...he did, and I have no reason not to believe that."_

_"I don't get you, Ennis. After the stink you raised about the hat I got from Gavin."_

_"This isn't the same at all."_

_"You're right about that. Me and you weren't together when I accepted the hat from Gavin." Jack had raised his voice, and Ennis wanted more than anything to nip this in the bud._

_"You're right," he said softly. "I was wrong to take the hat. I don't know what I was thinking through this whole thing. Shit."_

_Jack's attitude seemed to soften a little then. "Pete seemed to be taking it all in during the evening."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I saw him staring a few times. He could probably see what was going on and was waiting to see what was gonna happen."_

_"Yeah, some high-class entertainment," Ennis said, feeling totally miserable. Neither of them said anything for a moment._

_"At least Brian knows the score now. He'll probably let it drop," Ennis said._

_"The way he was acting tonight, I'd be surprised if he just let it drop."_

_"He doesn't strike me as vindictive," Ennis said._

_"You didn't hear his tone of voice when he talked to me. Even told me that you'd told him that you didn't know who you were bringing to the cook-out."_

_"Jack..."_

_"It's okay, Ennis, I understand why you said that."_

_"I got caught off guard and I just didn't think it was any of his business..."_

_"I said it's all right," Jack said sharply._

_They drove in silence for a mile or so before Jack spoke again. "Look, I get it...I get all of it. Doesn't mean I like everything that went on tonight...but parts of it I did like...I liked it a lot."_

_He wondered if he dared reach over for Jack's hand and decided to give it a try. He met with no resistance. After that it seemed they'd gotten it all talked out and neither of them mentioned it again._

He heard Jack come down the stairs, and the sound of his voice before he saw him. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Gonna smell more than that in a minute. I'm making us a ham omelet."

Jack came around the corner wearing a smile. Ennis breathed a sigh of relief that it would indeed be a good day. Dealing with Brian would come soon enough. He had two days off and he was going to enjoy every minute.

...

"We can probably get the lawn mower and other yard tools at Sears," Ennis said when they'd reached Fresno.

"Yeah, and we might wanna check for furniture there too. Would be easy if we could get all our stuff in one place," Jack said.

"Guess that means we should head for Sears first, huh?" Ennis said when he came to a stop at a red light.

"Only problem is if we have to go shopping at other places I'm not sure if the mower will fit inside the cab while we leave to go in," Jack said.

"Yeah, we're in the big city now," Ennis grinned. "Mind checking the map for me?"

Jack opened the map. "Lots bigger than Glendora anyway," he said. "People steal even in small places though."

"You're right about that," Ennis said. "Shit, it's hot here." He turned up the air conditioner another notch.

Jack smiled at how Ennis always bought a map of where he was going and marked his route before a trip. He just printed out directions on the computer. Maybe it was because of all the maps Ennis worked with at the Visitor Center, he mused.

"Looks like you've got a few more stop lights before we get to Sears," Jack said. "You shoulda let me drive. You've worked all week and I've just been lazing around the house."

"Maybe you can on the way back."

Jack had enjoyed the drive, and felt surprisingly relaxed and untroubled. He knew that by the end of the week he would know one way or another if he had the job he'd applied for, but he had resigned himself to the fact that whatever happened was for the best. If he didn't get it, another door would open. As far as Brian Weaver went, he trusted Ennis completely and wasn't going to let the guy get his goat. He was just someone who Ennis worked with...sure he was gay and so was Ennis, but Ennis was taken and Brian would have to find his own man. Ennis said he'd make sure that Brian knew that the first time he saw him at work this week.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by Ennis' voice. "I see Sears up ahead."

By the time they left Sears, they were the owners of a Craftsman mower, Weed Wacker, rake, pruner, and hedge sheers. Ennis had also picked up the supplies to redo the bench, but no luck on picking out furniture. They brought their purchases to the truck and decided they'd move them inside the cab when they stopped at the furniture stores.

"Next stop Furniture Zone, and if we can't get what we like there, on to Furniture City," Ennis said.

"What about lunch?" Jack asked.

"You ready to eat lunch already after that big breakfast I cooked for you?"

"I can wait awhile yet. I was just thinking that if we buy furniture and get it in the truck, we'd have to keep an eye on it when we go in to eat."

"You're gettin' as paranoid as me; you know that, don't you?" Ennis laughed and Jack joined him.

"They might make us come back on another day to pick it up if it has to be ordered or something. I hope not, but I wouldn't be surprised," Ennis said.

"I wonder if they deliver to Yosemite West. It's probably out of range," Jack said.

"We'll find out. Let's find something we like first."

They struck out at Furniture Zone finding nothing that appealed to either of them, so it was on to Furniture City. When they entered that store, Jack could tell that the styles were more to their taste - Early American country designs. He noticed a couple of lamps that looked like they'd fit right in for their living room.

"Nice lamps," he said, pointing them out to Ennis.

"Gotta have tables to set 'em on," Ennis said, walking toward the end tables.

"Do you fellas need any help finding what you're looking for?" a young lady asked.

"I think we see everything except the bedroom furniture," Jack said.

He'd noticed in the other stores that Ennis had only balked slightly when the salesman pointed them toward the beds. He was doing real good, and he didn't see him blush or anything when the word bedroom was mentioned just then. Maybe it was the little gal helping them. She had an easy smile and seemed real nice.

In under an hour they'd picked out two end tables, two lamps, and a pedestal bed with storage drawers underneath, headboard, and mattress.

"I think a double will be fine for anyone coming to visit," Jack said.

"Yeah, and with your desk and computer in there, we can't go too big," Ennis answered.

"With the drawers underneath the bed, that solves the problem of no space for a dresser," Jack said.

"You're short on space, are you?" the sales girl asked.

"Yeah, we're in a small house in Yosemite West," Jack said. "You don't happen to deliver there, I don't suppose."

"No, I'm sorry we don't."

"Well, we have a truck anyway," Ennis said.

The sales girl punched some keys on her computer and looked intently at the screen. "All of your purchases are in stock, so you'll be heading a couple of blocks south to our warehouse and they'll help you load up."

After paying the bill and thanking the young lady, they headed out the front door. "Maybe we can make a stop for lunch on the way to pick this stuff up," Ennis suggested.

"Yeah, or we could find a restaurant where we could see out a window," Jack said.

After discussing it, they decided to pick up the furniture first. By the time they had it tied down, they were more than ready to eat.

"I noticed a Burger King with outdoor seating on the way over here. Would that do?" Ennis asked.

"Sounds fine. Long as I get something soon before I pass out," Jack said.

"You and me both. Shopping takes a lot out of a person. I'm not used to this," Ennis said.

"You'll have to go back to work to rest up."

"That's a fact. By the time we get groceries in Oakhurst on the way home, it'll be tomorrow before we can get the bed set up."

"And I guess we'll have to go back to Sears and pick up some sheets and a bedspread before we leave town," Jack said.

"Damn, I never even thought about that. This is never-ending, isn't it?"

Jack could tell that Ennis was enjoying it even though he tried to sound exasperated.

"I can open the mower and stuff on Thursday and get the grass taken care of," Jack said.

"Thanks, that would be great. We wouldn't want our yard to become an eye sore and get old Bug-Eyes upset or anything."

Jack just laughed.

"I hope Don and Dorothy will get to come soon. Summer's near half over already," Ennis said.

"Well, when they do, we'll be ready."

They ordered their combo-meals and took a seat outside where they had a good view of the truck. When their number was called, Jack jumped up to bring the tray of food to their table. Just as Ennis was about to take the first bite of his Double Whopper his phone rang. He put the sandwich down and fumbled in his pocket for it. Jack saw a definite frown cross his face when he looked at the display. He let voice mail take it.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"K.E.," Ennis answered, taking that first bite of his lunch.

Jack stuffed a few more French fries in his mouth. "You think it's wise to ignore your brother?"

"I just talked to him last week on the holiday," Ennis said, continuing to eat.

He stared at Ennis, unsure of what to say. He thought it was a bad idea not to answer the phone, but he figured he should let Ennis handle it. After a minute of eating in silence he couldn't hold his tongue. "If you're not gonna take K.E.'s calls, why don't you just tell him that you don't wanna hear from him and to quit calling?"

"I don't wanna piss him off."

They stared at each other and suddenly both began to laugh.

"So being pissed that you won't answer is better than being pissed at hearing the truth...I get it...I think," Jack said.

"Just let me handle it, okay?"

"Okay,"

Jack took the wheel on the drive back. Their quick stop at Sears stretched out longer than they'd planned, with one of them constantly checking on the truck, and neither one of them very confident in their ability to choose bedding for their guests. Lace, frills, and ruffles didn't appeal to either of them, and neither did some of the colors.

They finally decided on a multicolored patchwork design for the spread.

"This way any color of sheets will match," Jack said. He grabbed two sets, and realized they'd need pillows too.

"I'm glad you're here. I never woulda thought about needing pillows until we were home," Ennis said.

"What we really shoulda done was make a list," Jack said.

"Well, it didn't seem like we needed much. Just think if we hadn't already had your furniture and our household stuff."

Ennis dozed on the way home. Jack was tired too by the time he pulled into the grocery store parking lot. Ennis finally stirred and opened his eyes.

"Damn, how long was I out?"

"At least forty-five minutes. If you want, I'll go in while you wait here with our stuff."

"Okay. Don't forget the beer and bread."

Jack held up a crumpled piece of paper. "I did make a list for groceries." He smiled, feeling proud of himself.

He walked into the store on top of the world. Everything in their lives wasn't perfect, and they were still settling in as a couple, but today had been a great day.

_To Be Continued..._

Author Note: Jack & Ennis are close to 30 in this story (the reasons that Jack was late going to college were explained in chapter one of Sierra.)

I'd say that Brian is about 25. In Chapter 2 of Sierra Sunrise, his age was indirectly indicated by Mr. Knapp.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Call me if you hear anything about the job. Leave a message if I don't pick up," Ennis said, pulling Jack tightly to his chest and giving him a big squeeze.

"And you call me after you talk to Brian," Jack said.

Ennis didn't mean to, but he let out a slight groan at the thought of confronting Brian.

"You okay?" Jack asked, stepping back. "Sore muscles from getting that bed up the stairs?"

"After that massage you gave me? No, I'm fine. How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine too."

"Don't work too hard on the yard today," Ennis said, opening the door and stepping outside into the warm morning sun.

"Gotta keep busy so time will pass."

"See you tonight, we'll talk later." Ennis said.

He got in his truck and set out for Yosemite Trails. On the drive, he thought about the past two days and how much he'd enjoyed spending them with Jack. He wondered how much time they'd have together once Jack started working. They had a lot going for them. This problem with Brian was small in the scope of things. He'd take care of it, and they'd move on.

...

When Ennis arrived at work, he noticed Brian's Ford already there. He'd been half expecting him to show up late, embarrassed at how he'd acted Monday night, but evidently that wasn't the case. He sure hoped there wouldn't be a scene when they talked. He'd been working there just over two weeks and it sure hadn't been dull...but he thrived on dull and normal. He didn't care for conflict or surprises, and now look what had happened.

He went to pick up his lunch and ran into Clint and Debbie, who greeted him the same as ever. Dwayne didn't look at him funny either, just smiled and informed him that BLT Burritos were the featured dish of the day. If anyone had raised eyebrows about him, it must have died down and blown over. After all, Monday was three days ago. He guessed that Brian had already gotten his lunch and was hard at work mucking out the stalls, and it would be kinda hard to talk while shoveling shit. The thought went through his mind that maybe they could just ignore the whole thing and go on as if nothing had happened. It was possible...but Jack wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. He'd have to bring it up.

He walked toward the stables as if he was going to a firing squad. Teri's cheerful wave from the corral helped lift his spirits. Inside, the methodical sound of the shovel scraping the floor was all he could hear. Glancing around, he saw the familiar cowboy hat bobbing up and down in one of the stalls. He tucked his lunch away, grabbed a shovel, and headed for the nearest dirty stall to where Brian was working. It looked like he had already cleaned a fair number in spite of the early hour. It didn't seem that Brian had noticed him, so he made some loud noises with his shovel to attract attention.

Brian looked over the stall, his eyes barely visible under his cowboy hat. It was clear that he wasn't himself. There was no friendly greeting, and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The way his hands gripped the shovel's handle showed how uneasy he was, no question about it. He realized that he'd never really stopped to think what to expect when he saw Brian. Would he be angry...hurt...sorry for how he'd acted?

"Hey, Brian," Ennis finally said.

The corners of Brian's lips curved ever so slightly. "Mornin', Ennis. How were your days off?" His voice sounded restrained, not the normal energetic Brian that he'd come to know. He sensed that at least Brian wasn't angry.

"Fine, just fine," Ennis answered.

"Mr. Knapp says our Wagons and Dogies outing for Friday night is a group of geriatric folks." Brian's voice took on a more enthusiastic tone with that statement.

He was a bit taken aback and could only assume that Brian was hoping to ignore what went on Monday night. He knew that wasn't an option, as much as he'd like it to be.

"You mean Senior Citizens?" Ennis asked.

"Oh, yeah, Seniors, I guess that's what they're called."

"Yeah...Uh, speaking of Wagon's and Dogies..."

Brian took off his hat and rubbed his forehead and neck with his red and white plaid bandana. He looked down and moved the straw around with his boot.

"I guess it took you by surprise to meet Jack that evening," Ennis said.

Brian looked straight at him. "I'll say it did. Especially after you said you didn't know who you'd bring. And those times I was asking about going out for a beer...you never let on."

It was easy to read the emotion in Brian's eyes. He looked shattered, but after a brief moment he pulled himself together. "You live with Jack?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me?"

He didn't have a good answer to that. He wanted to apologize, wanted to say something that would make everything better, but he was just so damn uncomfortable and couldn't find the words. Beads of sweat gathered under the bill of his cap. He took a couple of deep breaths, but all that came out was a stammered, "I don't know."

Brian looked confused. "After seeing Jack I thought...well, I thought..." Brian stopped and regarded him closely, as if the wheels were turning in his brain.

He hated the feeling of being put under a microscope and wished the conversation could end. Brian knew he was with Jack, period, end of problem. He'd like an apology for speaking to Jack like he had, but right now he just wished they could move on.

"What did you think?" Ennis asked.

"That you must be out...so I couldn't understand why you didn't say something."

"Uh, well, I really wasn't...'till I brought Jack to the cook-out, at least to the folks here."

"Oh. Okay, I get it." After a moment of silence, with Brian shifting his weight from foot to foot, he dug in his jeans pocket for some bubble gum. "Want some?" he asked.

"No, no thanks," Ennis answered.

Brian unwrapped the chunk-shaped piece of pink gum and popped it in his mouth. "Ennis...um, nobody knows about me...you know, that I'm gay. Guess you could say I'm in the closet. Oh...Pete has the idea, but I've never admitted anything to him...nosey bastard."

"Okay, I won't let on," Ennis said. "One thing though...what made you...uh..." He had no idea how to put his question into words.

"Hit on you?" Brian smiled slightly. "I don't know. Just seemed like maybe you were like me. Maybe you'd like a friend. I guess I was only half right."

"Yeah." He still wondered what Brian had seen in him that gave him away.

Brian suddenly looked shy and embarrassed. He blew a bubble, and when it popped he continued chewing. "Will you tell your boyfriend that I'm sorry for actin' like I did the other night? I was kinda rude, and I hope you'll both accept my apology."

"Okay, I'll tell him, and, I'm sorry for springing him on you like I did."

"No hard feelings," Brian said. He held out his hand and they shook briefly. "Sure you don't want a piece of gum?" Brian asked.

"No, I'll pass. We'd best get to work before someone wonders why we're standing around."

"Yeah, or before the horses come back and their stalls aren't ready."

They got to work, and Ennis felt pretty good with the outcome of the conversation.

...

As soon as lunchtime rolled around, Ennis excused himself to go eat in his truck. By the downcast look on Brian's face, it was obvious that he was disappointed. The annoyance that Ennis felt was short-lived. He had no idea why, but he felt sorry for Brian on some level, and he did something that he normally never did...let something of a personal nature enter into conversation. Surely now that Brian knew he had someone at home, he could understand why he had other things to do than spend every lunch break shooting the breeze with him, but today he felt maybe an explanation was in order.

Before he walked off he said, "I need to check in with Jack. He's expecting to hear about a job he's in for. Been kinda nervous about it...so I wanna call him while I'm eating."

"Oh, sure, Ennis. No problem. I hope he has good news." Brian looked less dejected after the explanation.

He had checked his phone all day, and so far, no word from Jack. He pulled it out again on the way to the truck, but there still wasn't anything. _Damn, if there was good news, he'd have called._

He got in the truck, leaving the door open, the smell of azaleas filling his nostrils. Listening to the ringing of the phone after he'd pushed Jack's number made him nervous as hell. He counted the rings. He didn't want to hear the disappointment that would be in Jack's voice if he hadn't been chosen for the job. Jack picked up on the third ring and sounded fine, maybe just a little tired.

"Hey, Ennis."

"Guess there's no news, huh?"

"You know what they say, no news is good news."

"So, nothing in the mail, huh?"

"No. Maybe tomorrow."

Jack sounded good for having the letdown of not hearing about the job when he'd been counting the days to get to the two-week mark.

"I shoulda called after the mailman delivered, but I figured you were probably busy, and I didn't want to take the chance of interrupting your talk with the kid."

Jack enunciating the last two words wasn't lost on Ennis. He smiled and dug into the brown paper bag to get his lunch.

"Yeah, that. Bet you've been wondering how it went."

"So, how'd he act when you saw him?" Jack asked.

"It was awkward at first, but we ended up having a good talk, and he wanted me to apologize to you for the way he acted that night."

"Really? Just like that he's over it?"

He could understand why Jack was surprised. But Brian hadn't been himself that night after seeing Jack, and now he was, so he hoped that Jack would let it slide.

"Well, I'm glad that your work environment is settled at least. Pete's not there today, is he?"

"No, and hopefully by the time he comes in he'll have forgotten about the side-show."

"Yeah. Hey, wait till you see the grass. The mower did a nice job."

"Good. I'm anxious to see it. Hope you didn't run the mower too early and disturb Bug-Eyes."

"Yeah...well, I know you're kidding, but I guess there's a rule about what time you can make noise around here. Phyllis told me."

"Well, that's good to know. I wouldn't have thought of that."

"I haven't seen Herschel all day. Usually he's on the porch at least once or twice."

"Well, it's your lucky day then," Ennis said sarcastically.

"No, my lucky day would have been hearing that I had the job."

"Sorry, Jack. Tomorrow's another day though."

"Well, I guess I'll let you go so you can eat, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm having BLT burritos today."

"Sounds good. Where are you now?

"I'm eating in my truck."

"Okay, well, I'll see you after work. Love you."

"I love you too."

...

Jack closed his phone and glanced around the yard once more to make sure he hadn't left any tools out. He didn't have much time for lunch, and then he'd need to hurry and get his clothes changed for his jog. He wanted to be home in time to put a roast and vegetables into the oven for supper. Ennis sure lucked out with getting his lunches prepared for him at work. He'd never heard of BLT Burritos, but they sounded better than the frozen Hungry Man Salisbury steak he had planned for lunch.

It had sure been good hearing Ennis' voice. Having someone who cared meant the world to him. He had to admit that he felt a sense of relief that Ennis wasn't having lunch with Brian. _Shit, am I gonna have to deal with feelings like this from now on?_ It was just a stupid crush and now that Brian knew that Ennis wasn't available he'd back off. Even if he didn't, he trusted Ennis.

After lunch he quickly dressed in his shorts and tee-shirt, grabbed his water, strapped on his hands free waist pack and stepped outside. He was on his own today because Phyllis had other plans. He looked over at Herschel's house and there still wasn't any sign of him, even just peeking out the window. He had no idea why he kept looking over there. They certainly weren't friends or anything. Phyllis, however, was a friend, and she'd asked on more than one occasion about him bringing Ennis to her place for dinner. At first she seemed to understand about Ennis being introverted and private, but as time went on, maybe curiosity was getting the better of her, and she wasn't letting up. Jack had yet to meet her husband and kids, and he'd like to at some point.

Ennis had made a major stride the night of the cook-out, taking him to family night and introducing him like he had. It was just a matter of time before he'd feel relaxed enough to meet Phyllis and her family, he just knew it. She'd said they could have a barbecue in her yard, and Ennis liked cook-outs, so there was no reason he wouldn't enjoy that.

Cook-outs. Tomorrow night Ennis would be home late because of going on the Wagons and Dogies outing again. _Brian will be there. Shit, don't go thinking about him again._

He had reached the trailhead for Henness Ridge, and he picked up his pace. Most of the people taking the trail were hikers, but he liked to challenge himself and found it invigorating to jog. When he got nearer to the top he usually slowed it down, both because of the effort and to enjoy the scenery. Today he figured on doing some thinking when he got to the top. Maybe pass some time in the lookout tower.

With any luck he'd be working soon. He couldn't wait to use what he'd learned in college. Graduation seemed so long ago, and he was ready to begin his life out in the real world. He jogged past a few people as if they were standing still. The trail was becoming steeper but he kept going faster, faster, faster.

...

Jack had just closed the oven door when he heard the high-pitched sound of a siren. The neighborhood had been so quiet in the two weeks since they'd moved in, the wind in the pines and the chirping of the birds being the main source of sound. Hearing a siren was unexpected and jarring. He listened closely as it became louder, and he looked out the window above the kitchen sink. The next thing he was aware of was the rumble of a vehicle approaching. His heart skipped a beat when an ambulance barreled up the lane and came to a stop across the street. His first thought was that Herschel's mother had taken a turn for the worse. He hurried outside to see if he could do anything to help. Maybe just be there as a concerned neighbor. As he slammed the front door shut, Ennis' truck drove in. He wore a startled expression as he quickly parked and threw open the door.

"What's going on?" Ennis asked.

"I have no idea. They just drove up," Jack answered.

"Must be the old lady," Ennis said.

They stood and watched from the front yard as the paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and rushed into the house. A short time later one of them came back for a gurney. The minutes ticked by. Jack was getting nervous the longer it took for anything to happen.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Jack asked.

"Guess they're trying to stabilize her or something before moving her," Ennis said.

"I hope she'll be okay."

"Didn't you say she's in her nineties?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with her though."

"Other than being ninety?"

"Ennis, come on. People live into their nineties all the time."

"I know. I'm sorry."

They waited and waited, for what, Jack wasn't sure. Herschel would probably leave with his mother in the ambulance, or drive behind it, and it was doubtful that seeing them would do anything for his spirits.

"Maybe we should just go in," Jack finally said.

Ennis grunted in agreement. Just as they turned and started to leave, the paramedics appeared in the doorway with the gurney. As they wheeled it out, Jack noticed that the person being transported looked much too large to be a ninety year old woman. Ennis must have thought so too because he reached for his arm and brought him to a stop.

"That looks more like old Bug-Eyes."

"Shit, that's what I was thinking. I'm going over."

"Jack...come back here."

He left Ennis standing in the yard and jogged across the street. He knew that Ennis didn't understand why he'd go out of his way for someone who had been so rude to him, but he'd been raised that when someone was in need and you could help, you just did it. Herschel's mother must be scared to death if she was aware of what was happening. Who would stay with her...she couldn't be left alone. Herschel's brother would have to be called. He hoped he could find the phone number.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Jack asked the first paramedic that looked his way. The guy looked serious, and had a stethoscope around his neck.

"Are you a family member?" the man asked.

"No, I'm a neighbor," Jack answered.

"He's in and out of consciousness. We're taking him to the Community Medical Center in Oakhurst for evaluation, and it's likely he'll be transferred after that."

"His mother's in the house. She's bedridden from what I hear."

Before the guy could answer, Herschel opened his eyes and attempted to speak. One of the paramedics leaned over him. "Don't try to talk. Conserve your strength, sir."

Jack could see that Herschel was becoming agitated, so he stepped up to the gurney.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get back, sir. We need room here," the youngest guy said.

Before Jack got out of the way he leaned in close to Herschel to try to ease his mind. "Don't worry about your mother. I'll stay with her until Ernie gets here. I'll call him."

"You'll stay with his mother?" the paramedic with the stethoscope asked.

"Yeah, no problem."

The guy patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks."

He hoped that Herschel understood that someone was there to help. He looked across the street to see if Ennis was still there, and he was. Even though he hadn't come over, he looked concerned. Jack walked in his direction and hollered, "Go in on the desk and see if you can find the phone number written on a piece of yellow notepaper...and bring my cell phone."

Jack stood in Herschel's yard watching the ambulance leave. He needed that phone number and his phone. Pacing back and forth, it seemed like Ennis was taking too long to come back. Hopefully the number hadn't been misplaced.

Going inside Herschel's house seemed a good idea in case his mother had heard the commotion and was scared. He had no idea what to expect, and didn't even know where her bedroom was. Feeling like an intruder, he wondered what Herschel would think if he knew that it was him who was looking in on his mother. He had no idea if Herschel even heard or understood what he'd said, or if he knew who he was. He'd looked real pale and there was no recognition in his eyes.

He entered the house slowly. The living room looked old-fashioned with lots of bright afghans folded on the furniture and doilies on the tables, but it was very tidy and orderly. On the mantel were a number of photographs in frames, some looked very old. A few were somewhat faded, some were black and white, and the woman in a couple of them wore old style clothes and hair-do. The photo that drew his attention was of two young boys, one holding a fishing net and the other holding a fishing pole. The younger boy was toothless in front, and the older boy's face was covered with a multitude of freckles.

If there was a bedroom on the first floor, he assumed that's where Herschel's mother would be. He wondered if she was in a hospital bed. A very short hallway led past a bathroom, and then he saw a closed door. He knocked first, and gently turned the doorknob and peeked in. Sure enough, a hospital bed was in the room facing away from the door toward the window which was trimmed with pink lacy curtains. He moved sideways a step or two and could see the woman in the bed. She didn't seem to hear him, at least she hadn't reacted.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, ma'am..." He walked toward the bed into her view. She was on oxygen, and it didn't appear that she could see very well, or hear well either.

He went closer. "Ma'am, I'm your neighbor, Jack Twist."

She turned her head toward him and her eyes opened wider. He could tell that she knew someone was there...someone strange.

"Are you the nurse?" she asked meekly.

"No, ma'am. I live across the street. My name's Jack."

"Mack?" she asked.

"No, Jack." He tried to speak up and enunciate.

"Mack?" she asked again.

"Jack, with a J," he said loudly.

"Oh...Jack. Well, my name is Pearl."

"That's a real pretty name," Jack said.

"Where's Herschel?"

Jack pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. The woman looked frail and delicate in her floral nightclothes. "Uh, Herschel wasn't feeling well and had to go to the hospital. I told him I'd stay with you until Ernie gets here."

"Herschel is ill?" She turned something on her hearing aid causing a high-pitched squeal. Jack wondered if that would help her to hear better.

"Yeah...uh, can I get you anything right now?"

"No...no, I don't need anything." She seemed troubled, and rightly so. It didn't seem that there was anything wrong with her mind. It must be very confusing to see a strange man in her room and be told that her son took ill and left the house.

He noticed a bottle of what looked like juice on a tray by the bed with a straw sticking out of it. "Would you like a drink?" he asked. He stood and picked up the bottle.

Pearl smiled then and reached an unsteady hand out toward the bottle. "Here, I'll get it for you," Jack said.

He tried to hold it for her as she got the straw in her mouth, but she took it from him. Her hands shook, but she was able to keep the bottle upright and none of it spilled.

He was relieved when Ennis appeared at the bedroom door. "Hey," Ennis said. He looked like he expected a monster to jump out from somewhere.

"Hey, did you find the phone number?" Jack asked. "Come in and meet Pearl." He took the bottle from her and placed it back on the table.

As Ennis entered the room he handed Jack the paper and cell phone. Jack directed him to the side of the bed. "Pearl, this is Ennis Del Mar. He's gonna sit with you while I make a call. Ennis, this is Herschel's mother, Pearl."

Jack pulled the chair over. I'll step out and call Ernie. He noticed a look of panic in Ennis' eyes. "I'll be right back," he said.

Ennis mouthed the words, _what's going on?_ But Jack left without an explanation.

He dialed the number on the paper and after a brief conversation he went back into the room. The t.v. was on and Ennis looked a little calmer.

"Are you hungry, Pearl?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't know...I usually eat at about six. Will Herschel be back soon?"

"Your other son, Ernie, is gonna be coming. He'll be awhile though because he's gonna be checking on Herschel, so I can fix you something to eat when you get hungry."

He figured he could bring what he'd cooked for him and Ennis because Ernie had said she wasn't on a restricted diet.

"Where did you say you live?" Pearl asked.

She tried to move a little and her face showed a lot of discomfort. Jack was at her side in a matter of seconds, helping her get settled in a more comfortable position, moving her pink and lavender pillows and adjusting her frilly bed covers.

"We live across the street," he answered. "Just moved in a few weeks ago."

He checked his watch. "I have dinner cooking, so how 'bout I run home and get it ready. We can all watch t.v. and eat together."

"That sounds like a lot of trouble," Pearl said. "I don't want to be a bother. Maybe I can just wait for Herschel."

"Ernie will be here later, Pearl," he said. "We'd best eat something now."

"Jack's a pretty fair cook. I'm sure you'll like what he brings over," Ennis said.

"Are you hungry, Dennis?" Pearl asked.

Ennis smiled at Jack, then at Pearl. "Yeah, I'm ready for my supper."

"Well, go ahead then, Mack. Dennis and I will watch t.v. until you get back."

He was barely out the door when he heard Ennis excuse himself. Ennis stopped at the door and spoke low. "What did Ernie say?"

Jack stepped closer and whispered, "Herschel had called him complaining of not feeling well. Ernie thought it sounded like it could be a heart attack, so he called the ambulance. He was leaving work when I called, planning to head over here, but when I told him we could stay with his mother, he said he'd check on Herschel first and be over afterward."

He saw the worried look on Ennis' face. "You're okay with us looking after Pearl 'till Ernie gets here, aren't you?"

"We're not really trained to deal with a person who can't get out of bed, and what the hell will Herschel say if he gets well and finds out we were over here?"

"First off, I took care of my old man after his stroke, so I'm okay with taking care of Pearl. It won't be for that long anyway. Secondly, what will Herschel say? Well, I'd hope thank-you, but if not, it really doesn't matter because Ernie's the one who asked us to help out."

"But we have to live across the street from Old Bug-Eyes."

"Ennis, please don't call him that. Especially when he maybe had a heart attack and all..."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. I'm just kinda out of my element, and I know Herschel would not take kindly to us being in his house."

"Well, we're here and can't leave till Ernie comes, so there's no point worrying about it. Are you okay sitting with Pearl while I go bring the food over?"

"Yeah...go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Positive...Mack." Ennis smiled shyly.

"Be back as soon as I can...Dennis."

...

Ennis wished that Ernie would hurry up and get there. Pearl was fast asleep, and he was damn tired himself and didn't want to fall asleep there on Herschel's sofa. They'd finished supper two hours ago, him and Jack sitting in Pearl's bedroom with her. Jack looked beat, and he didn't even get a hot meal. After helping Pearl with her food, his had gotten cold. Jack was sure good with old people, or maybe sick people in general. He must have been a godsend to his mama when his old man had his stroke.

Jack left the room to check on Pearl when the ten o'clock news came on t.v. Ennis stretched his legs out on the hassock trying to get more comfortable. The pictures on the mantel kept drawing his attention, but he could barely keep his eyes open. When headlights shone through the sheer curtains on the front window he perked up. He got up and looked out, wondering if they should have pulled down the blinds. He watched as a car parked out front and then he went to Pearl's doorway.

"Looks like Ernie's here," he said quietly. He could tell that Pearl was still sleeping soundly.

"Good, I wonder how Herschel's doing," Jack said, coming out of the room.

They headed to the living room, and Jack went to the front door, opening it for Ernie, who stepped inside and shook Jack's hand. "Can't thank you enough for helping out like you have. I hope mother wasn't too much trouble."

"No, not at all," Jack said.

Ernie looked at Ennis and held out his hand. "I'm Ernie Davis."

"Ennis Del Mar," he said, shaking the man's hand. "How's your brother?"

"He's having several stents put in. They think he'll be okay after that. He sure gave me a scare."

"Well, that's good news," Jack said.

"Yeah, glad to hear it," Ennis said, and he was. He wouldn't have wanted Pearl to lose her son. In the short time that he'd sat with her, he'd grown fond of her, and Ernie wasn't bad himself from what he could tell.

"Your mom is asleep and doing fine," Jack said.

"Good. Thanks again. I just don't know what I'd have done without you offering to stay with her. I think it was a big help to Herschel having me at the hospital."

"Well, we'd best be getting home," Jack said.

Home and back to their own routine. Funny how things could change at the drop of a hat. Their evening had sure turned out differently than Ennis had imagined. Pulling together helping out their new neighbor, who would have thought. He still had concerns about Herschel, but it was obvious that Ernie and Pearl had a favorable opinion of them. Maybe Herschel would be a new man when he came home from the hospital.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey, hey, wait up," Pete called after Ennis.

He had pretended not to see Pete's car drive in just as he'd parked his truck and had quickly grabbed his stuff and gotten out to head in to work. He figured that they'd have a conversation about Monday night sooner or later, but if it was up to him, it would be later...much later.

"Mornin'," Ennis mumbled when Pete caught up to him. He'd never seen him move so fast.

Pete had an amused look on his face, and Ennis waited to hear what kind of nonsense he'd come out with.

"How'd you like the Wagon's and Dogies cook-out the other night?" Pete asked.

"Fine, and I got another one tonight. A group of senior citizens," Ennis said bruskly.

Pete chuckled. "Is the kid going too?"

"If you mean Brian, yeah, he's going."

"You'd best watch yourself then. Without your fella there to discourage him..."

Ennis cut him off. "We got all that straightened out. There's no problem." His face felt hot, but he pulled his cap lower on his head.

"I hope Jack was okay when you got home. I was afraid the kid might slip some poison mushrooms in his grub. Was he feeling okay?" Pete laughed at his own joke.

Ennis wasn't amused. He looked straight ahead and didn't answer as they walked toward the mess hall.

Obviously bothered by the lack of reaction, Pete said, "I didn't mean nothin' by it. I was just joking around. You don't have to be so serious."

"I'd rather talk about something else if you don't mind," Ennis said.

Ennis opened the door to the mess hall and stepped back to let Pete in first. Brian was already there picking up his lunch. Ennis was relieved to see Teri and Debbie too. He hoped that maybe their presence would keep Pete in check. It seemed to work because his only comment to Brian was wondering if mushrooms were on the menu. Pete nudged Ennis with his elbow and grinned stupidly after he said it.

During the morning the three of them worked well together. Pete took the hint and didn't bring up the subject with him again; although Ennis had seen him a couple of times say something to Brian that got a disgusted look out of the kid. Ennis wasn't too concerned. Pete knew where he stood, and he had more important things to think about, the main one being - would Jack hear about the job today.

...

Ennis had been checking his phone ever since he'd arrived at work, although he knew that the mail wasn't delivered until late morning on Azalea Avenue. The last time he'd checked, there was still no news, but when lunchtime rolled around and he got ready to head to his truck to eat and call home, he flipped open his phone and saw a text message from Jack. He wished he'd have heard it come in, dammit, and all it said was, good news, and that was it. He felt like jumping up and down and clapping his hands. It had to mean one thing, that Jack was hired.

He knew he was smiling when Brian walked over and said, "Hey, what's got you so happy?"

He realized how silly he must look, so he tried to make his face appear normal. He grunted, "Oh, nothing. Gonna take my lunch to my truck again. Be back later."

He tried to make his getaway without wasting any time so he'd get to talk to Jack as long as possible, but here was Brian in his face, just like always.

"Wait up," Brian said. "I didn't have a chance to ask, did Jack get the job?"

He regretted telling Brian about that, just like he knew he would. "Uh, no, he hasn't heard yet," he said. He sure wasn't going to go into detail. "See you after lunch."

"I hope he gets it," Brian called after him.

He wasted no time rushing out to the truck. He pushed Jack's number and couldn't wait for him to pick up.

"'Bout time you called," Jack said. Ennis could tell that he was trying to sound indignant, but it was obvious by the sound in his voice how elated he was.

"You'll know soon what it's like to have to wait to make personal calls," Ennis said.

Jack laughed. Ennis could picture his handsome, happy face on the other end of the line. How he wished he could grab him and congratulate him properly. To make matters worse, it would be so late when he got home. Damn, he wished they could celebrate the good news.

"If I wasn't on Wagon and Dogies duty, we'd have a nice barbecue this evening, with dessert in bed," Ennis said.

"Maybe this weekend instead," Jack said.

"Yeah...the main thing is you got the job!" He felt like jumping on a horse and riding like the wind. This news was such a big relief, and he was extremely happy for Jack.

"Whoever was picking from the list knew what they were doing," Ennis said.

"You think so?" Jack asked.

"Hey, you're not getting cold feet, are you?" Ennis asked.

"No, not really. I just want to do a good job."

"You will. You're great at everything you set your mind to. Hey, when do you start?"

"A week from Monday. I wish it was sooner."

"Time will pass."

"Yeah, I guess so. Uh, I'm going over to sit with Pearl this evening while Ernie goes to visit Herschel."

Ennis grunted. He didn't really know what to say. He had reservations about getting too close with that family, but obviously Jack didn't, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Jack went on. "I'm gonna call my mom soon to tell her the good news. I wanted you to be the first person I told."

"I appreciate that. And, I'm real happy for you. I wish I didn't have to work late tonight of all nights."

"I'll wait up for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

...

Ennis washed his hands and took one last look at himself in the cloudy bathroom mirror. He repositioned his cowboy hat. He wasn't used to wearing it, and he didn't think he looked like himself. He fit in though, and that's what mattered.

"You ready to get goin' Ennis?" came Brian's excited voice as he entered the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Brian regarded him a little too close for comfort. He stepped back and hoped that Brian was just admiring the cowboy hat that he'd given him. He'd considered wearing Jack's hat from Gavin, but decided there was no harm in using Brian's.

They headed out to board the wagons for their trek to Tenaya Lodge to pick up their group. Two wagons were needed, one with Brian driving and Micah riding shotgun, and he felt confident that he could handle his wagon on his own. He hoped he could make it a smooth ride for the seniors.

By the time they reached the lodge, he'd gotten reacquainted with the workings of the horse-draw wagon and was looking forward to showing the senior citizens a nice evening. The first order of business was helping them aboard. He figured that all of them must be in pretty good shape to be there in the first place, so he didn't anticipate any problems.

A man and woman who seemed in charge of the group came toward him after he jumped down off the wagon. They introduced themselves, and he realized that they were looking to him for direction. He glanced around for Micah, who was standing off to the side, as if he was testing him to see if he'd pass. He wondered why all this was falling on him...what about Brian?

After the past few weeks of mostly working with horses, he had to remind himself how to act with the public. He tried to step back into his information specialist shoes that had been a part of him for so long at Mono Lake, and surprised himself when he was able to act with authority, giving instructions and getting the evening started. He figured that Brian would get a turn at it one of these times, and that maybe if Brian paid attention, he would learn something from him.

The couple heading up the group began getting everyone into lines at the wagons, and he and Brian proceeded to assist each person to board. He estimated that the average age was about seventy, and he only saw a few using canes.

Everything was going fine up until his wagon was about half full. He reached out to give the next woman in line a hand, and came face to face with Patricia Hunter - Gavin's grandmother. It seemed like they recognized each other at the same moment, and they spoke at the same time.

"Ennis Del Mar?" Patricia said, sounding surprised.

"Mrs. Hunter?" Ennis said.

He chuckled and Patricia smiled. She looked to her husband in back of her, who hadn't seemed to notice what the hold-up was.

"Fred, did you see who's here? It's Ennis."

"Ennis?" Fred said.

"Gavin's friend, remember?" Patricia said.

Fred had a blank look even though he was looking right at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Hunter," Ennis said. He helped Patricia into the wagon, and then reached out to shake Fred's hand. "Nice to have you here, Mr. Hunter," he said.

Finally it appeared that Fred's confusion had cleared. "I didn't recognize you dressed up like a cowboy. What in the world are you doing here, Ennis?" he asked.

He felt a sense of panic and tried to act normal and go on as if nothing major was happening. He did not want anyone he knew to find out where he was, and now the Hunter's were right here on his outing. Surely there'd be questions about why he was working there and where he was living. _Shit Shit Shit_

He helped Fred into the wagon and reached for the next person in line. There wasn't time to talk then, and for that he was grateful. With any luck, he wouldn't have to talk with them at all, but he knew that was extremely unlikely.

He felt as if his hands were shaking the entire time he drove the wagon to the pack station. He couldn't believe his luck. How could this happen? Of all people to be in his wagon...Gavin's grandparents? All hell would surely break loose when Gavin got wind of where he was. All it would take was one wrong person knowing, and soon everyone would know...K.E. included. He was getting worked up, and he knew he needed to rein himself in and act like a responsible teamster in charge of showing these folk's a nice time. He would have to suck it up and fulfill his duties and worry about the fall-out later.

The evening was a success judging from the happy faces of the senior citizens as they departed the wagons back at the lodge at just after nine p.m. All things considered, he hadn't had too bad of a time either. Seeing people enjoying themselves, especially those seniors, who seemed so excited over the simplest of things, gave him a sense of accomplishment. He'd been able, for the most part, to shove his misgivings about the situation with the Hunter's out of his mind, at least for the outing. He'd said as little as possible about having relocated, and the Hunter's didn't question him, just seemed to accept it at face value. He'd even introduced Brian to them.

On the way back to the stables is when he had time to think, and his anxiety began creeping back in. He got caught so off guard by seeing Fred and Patricia that he hadn't known what to do...so he'd done nothing. It would have looked suspicious if he'd asked them not to mention seeing him to Gavin. He couldn't do that, so now he was left with the fear that Gavin would eventually hear, and the secret would be out.

By the time they'd arrived at the stable, he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He wished he could be happy...the outing had gone great, and Jack had gotten his job. It had been a good day, but what about tomorrow, or whichever day in the near future when K.E. would find out where he was?

He knew that his face was an open book when Brian came up to him, looking worried. "Ennis, are you okay?" he asked. He stooped down to look face to face at Ennis, who was sitting slumped on the railing of the fence.

Ennis straightened up and wished he'd left his cowboy hat on. Maybe then he could hide part of his face and it wouldn't show so much.

"Are you sick? I noticed you looked a little green around the gills at the cook-out," Brian said.

"I'm fine," he said, trying not to sound irritated. He just couldn't stand to do the hundred questions thing with the kid tonight.

"After lunch you said that Jack got the job so..."

"Brian, do you mind? I don't feel like talking right now. Just wanna get home."

"What the hell happened, Ennis? If you're not sick and everything's okay at home...You even got to see your friends tonight. They were real nice folks too..."

Ennis rubbed his hands over his face and said gruffly, "I'm not in a talking mood, can you just put a lid on it?"

He didn't even give a damn when he saw the hurt in Brian's eyes. The hurt only lasted a second though, replaced by pissed off. It was a different kind of pissed than he'd seen the night of the family cook-out. Brian actually looked like he was about to explode.

"I don't get you, Ennis Del Mar!" Brian exclaimed in a raised voice.

He was startled by the volume of Brian's words, and he hoped to God that he was going to calm down so they wouldn't draw attention from the crew who were unhitching the teams of horses.

"What the fuck! Calm down," Ennis said in a low voice. He realized right away that he hadn't chosen the right thing to say to shut Brian up.

Brian continued on, but in a lower voice, thank God. "I am calm...you just really get to me. I mean, what the hell have you got to be unhappy about...sittin' here like you lost your best friend or something. If I was in your boots I'd be on top of the world. From where I sit, you got it all."

Brian took off his cowboy hat. Even in the dim light Ennis could see that his face looked flushed. "All I was tryin' to do was see if there was anything I could do for you. I thought you were sick, and then you tell me to put a lid on it. It just pisses me off."

"All right...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

He realized that something was bothering Brian for him to hit the ceiling like he had. He didn't like seeing him so upset, but he had enough to concern himself with without adding this crazy kid to the mix.

Ennis got to his feet and put his hat back on. He stretched a little, trying to get the ache out of his back. "Look, I'm really beat, so I'm gonna head on home, but we can talk another time if you want...I mean, if there's anything you wanna talk about."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that," Brian said. He didn't look as mad, but he still didn't seem himself.

He felt awkward as hell, but that was nothing new. He pulled on his jacket and left Brian standing at the corral.

...

The drive home seemed long, dark, and dismal with too much time to think and blow things out of proportion. It seemed like ever since moving to this beautiful place, things hadn't been easy. He wondered if it was just him, or if Jack had felt it too. He'd known that Jack was antsy and concerned about the job, but now that he had it, did he feel settled and happy? Maybe most of it was his own fault. Was he bringing a lot of it on himself?

Before his rotten luck, he'd planned to go home and break out some whiskey and have a toast, and then get Jack in their bed and show him how proud he was of him. But now with this new problem and the possibility...no, the certainty...of Gavin Hunter hearing about his whereabouts, he just felt like getting in bed and pulling the covers over his head. And what the hell was wrong with Brian? Shit. He wondered how Jack's evening had been, and when that jerk, Herschel, would be home.

So much on his mind when he finally pulled up to the house. He felt like he was dragging himself to the front door. He expected Jack to open up, but the door remained closed. He didn't bother to knock, rather dug in his pocket for the key. When he opened the door, the house was dark, and quiet as a morgue. Had Jack gone to bed? Surely he would have left a light on. He couldn't still be across the street. Or could he?

He flipped on a lamp and headed to the kitchen for a drink of water. Here he'd been upset that he had to work and wasn't there to celebrate with Jack, and Jack wasn't even there. If he was still baby-sitting Pearl, Ernie was taking advantage, and he didn't take kindly to it. He looked out the window to see if Ernie's car was there, and it was. He decided to get ready for bed, and when he was just about to crawl under the sheets, Jack finally appeared.

"Hey, Ennis. Damn, I lost track of time."

"Where were you?"

"After Pearl went to sleep I visited with Ernie."

Ennis tried not to show his annoyance. "How long does Bug-Eyes have to stay in the hospital?"

"It depends on how he does, but it probably won't be too long. Ernie will have to stay for a while even after he gets home."

"Yeah." He really wasn't interested. He'd only asked so as not to be rude. He didn't feel like getting into the whole thing about seeing the Hunter's, so he got into bed, yawned, and stretched out under the sheet.

"You want the window open?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's stuffy in here."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got home," Jack said as he raised the window a few inches.

"Yeah, I was all set to have a toast and congratulate you on joining the workforce. Come here and I'll give you a congratulatory kiss." He propped himself up on a couple of pillows and managed a smile and an eyebrow waggle.

After a long, hot kiss, Jack pulled away. "I didn't get a chance to ask how the outing went."

"It was good, real good."

"Right at home driving the horses, huh?"

"Yeah, no problems."

"Did Brian drive by himself?"

"No, Micah was with him, but I think he'll go solo next time." He noticed a bit of a scowl cross Jack's face. "Let's not waste time talking about Brian," Ennis said.

"Or Herschel," Jack added while moving closer, running his hands over Ennis' shoulders. Ennis tried to get into it, but felt himself stiffen up, and not in the right way.

Jack backed off. "Your muscles sore?"

"A little, but there's something else..."

Jack looked uneasy, and seemed apprehensive to hear what he had on his mind. He hated having to pile another problem on him, but there was no way around it, so he had to tell him what had happened.

"Uh, tonight I had two rather interesting people on my wagon."

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"Gavin's grandparents."

"No kidding. Wow, small world."

Jack didn't look upset, and he didn't hear any sign that he was worried about it from his tone of voice. "Is that all you have to say?" Ennis couldn't hide his irritation.

"How are they doing?"

"How are they doing?" Ennis repeated, trying to wrap his head around Jack's nonchalant attitude. Jack just stared as if waiting for him to answer.

"I just told you that Fred and Patricia Hunter were on the outing...they know I work at Yosemite Trails...they know I moved up here."

Jack was still just listening with a blank look on his face. Ennis closed his eyes and shook his head before locking eyes with Jack. "Evidently you don't grasp the seriousness of the situation," he snapped.

"No, I guess not," Jack said, rather indignantly.

"It's a sure bet they'll tell Gavin," Ennis said, becoming more and more exasperated.

"You didn't ask them not to?" Jack asked.

"No." Ennis answered.

"Why not? I mean, if you don't want him to know..."

"Because I felt like that would raise questions...more than I wanted to deal with at the time."

"Well, so what if Gavin finds out. Did you tell them you live in the area, or did you say Yosemite West?"

"I said Yosemite West."

Jack looked a bit confused, and Ennis felt like a total fool. "It took me by surprise, and I didn't handle the situation in the best way."

"Okay, okay...we can fix it. All you have to do is call them and ask them not to tell Gavin."

"Yeah, right. They'll think I'm crazy...and besides that, I don't have their number."

"Then call Gavin and make sure he knows not to repeat it to anyone. He hates K.E. He won't want him to find out. He'll keep quiet, I know he will."

"Oh, you know he will, huh?"

"I'd say it's a pretty sure bet."

"Gavin's the last person I wanna call."

"Then I'll call him."

"Shit, I don't want to involve him."

"It seems that he'll be involved whether you want him to be or not."

"Fuck," Ennis muttered.

Jack reached for Ennis' forearm, brushing it lightly with his fingers. He didn't respond, just leaned back on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. Jack took Ennis' hand and squeezed it in his. "You want anything before we go to sleep...I mean something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm tired and just wanna get some sleep."

"You want me to call Gavin tomorrow?"

"Damn it, Jack, what did I just say?" Ennis said sharply. "I'm going to sleep and don't wanna talk anymore tonight."

Jack didn't answer, just silently got up and headed into the bathroom.

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack looked down at the weathered wood on the old bench and wondered if he should start sanding it. Ennis was so busy with work, and soon, he would be too. Maybe he should use his last days as an unemployed man putting to use the sandpaper and varnish they'd bought. It seemed like Ennis wanted to do it though, so maybe he should ask him first. Maybe he could sand, and Ennis could varnish and put the sealant on. It could be a project for the two of them. They really needed to get it spruced up. If they ever sat on it wearing cut-offs they'd risk splinters for sure.

He finished his last gulp of coffee and it barely registered that it was lukewarm. He'd been out there for quite some time leisurely watching the squirrels and birds. They hadn't had any other wildlife visitors yet. To hear Phyllis talk, he should have seen at least a deer by now. He wasn't too keen on bears or coyote, but it might be exciting if one was to walk through the yard...and keep on going.

He wondered if all he could look forward to were wild critters for visitors. Ennis had no desire to make friends, much less have anyone over, other than Don and Dorothy, but they were a long ways away, and it wasn't like they could just drop over any old time. It had been real nice visiting with Ernie and Pearl, and the time had gone by so fast that he hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

It had disappointed him when Ennis went right to sleep after getting home from work. He thought the night would turn out so much different. Maybe part of it was his fault for not being home when Ennis arrived, but it was probably mainly how worked up Ennis had been about seeing the Hunters. Ennis had tossed and turned the entire night. If he'd just tell his brother the truth and be done with it, none of this would matter. He'd tried to reason with Ennis on several occasions, but it always fell on deaf ears. He had even mentioned getting a restraining order if needed, but one of Ennis' fears was that K.E. would do something to get thrown in jail, and he didn't want that. Ennis felt that keeping his whereabouts and living situation from K.E. was the best way. He wanted Ennis to have peace of mind, so he went along with it, but it was becoming harder and harder.

He hadn't been able to get an answer about calling Gavin. Ennis was in a rush to leave for work and brushed him off when he tried to ask, so he figured on going for his jog and then calling him at work. He didn't know how often Gavin and his grandparents were in touch, but the way he saw it, Gavin could hear about their outing at any time. If Gavin found out and mentioned it to people at work and the news spread, it would be Ennis' own fault for dragging his feet.

He went inside and finished getting ready to meet Phyllis. He wondered if he should invite her in for some lemonade after they got back from Eleven Mile Meadow. If he waited to arrange it when Ennis was home and in the right mood, it could be months, so he just might. He didn't think she'd stay too long, and he'd still have time to call Gavin after she left if Ennis gave the go-ahead.

...

Ennis pulled in at Yosemite Trails about twenty minutes earlier than usual and noticed that Pete's Toyota and Brian's Ford were already there. Pete was probably having breakfast, but Brian never ate the morning meal there, so it surprised him that he hadn't beaten Brian in for once. His favorite parking spot was vacant so he grabbed it. Before he had time to wonder if Brian was already mucking out the stalls, a sudden movement at his window startled him. Brian stood there peering in.

He rolled the window down. "What's up?"

Brian didn't look his usual cheery self. He guessed that some of whatever was wrong the night before was still hanging on.

"Hey," Brian said. "You're early."

Ennis looked at his watch. "Not that much," he said, even though he knew he was.

"I was wonderin' if maybe I could take you up on your offer," Brian said.

"My offer?" At first he drew a blank, but quickly remembered that he'd said that they could talk if Brian wanted.

Brian hung his head, but not before Ennis saw the hangdog expression on his face. "Never mind," Brian muttered, and started to walk away.

Ennis opened the door and got out quickly. He didn't have any trouble catching up to Brian, who was shuffling along with his hands stuck in his pockets. His first thought was to say that Brian looked like he felt, but he thought better of that.

"Hey, wait up; I'm sorry my brain was still asleep back there. I'm available if you have something you wanna talk about."

Brian stopped and a slight smile crossed his face. "I'm not sure where we can talk in private around here." He kicked at the ground with the toe of his boot. "I thought of asking you to stop off for a beer after work, but that'd be out of your way."

Brian's brown eyes looked hopeful despite his words, but even if there was a bar nearby, he had no intention of going to one with Brian.

"Maybe we could talk at our trucks after work before heading out," Ennis said.

He wasn't sure if Brian even heard. It looked like the wheels were turning in his head and he brightened up and said, "I have an idea. Maybe we could ask Mr. Knapp or David if we could take a couple horses out for a ride..."

"Uh, I don't know..." Ennis interrupted. He wasn't sure he liked that idea, although the thought of getting on a horse did appeal to him in a big way.

"I've ridden after work before. It's usually okay, especially if certain horses need the exercise...if I can get permission would you come with me?"

"Well, I guess." After all, he had said he'd listen to whatever Brian needed to talk about.

"Great," Brian exclaimed.

He was glad that the kid was starting to act more like himself. His sad face was such a contrast from his usual look that it was unsettling. He didn't know why he cared if Brian was happy or sad...it wasn't any of his concern, and he didn't see how he'd be able to help him with whatever was wrong, but he was willing to try. Maybe some of Jack was rubbing off on him. He smiled inwardly at that.

Thinking of Jack brought regret. He'd been short with him this morning. He could have taken the time to talk, but instead he rushed out of the house after Jack tried to bring up their latest problem. He didn't want to hear Gavin's name brought up so he bolted. He felt like kicking himself for how he'd let last night end. A time when he should have shown his fella how proud he was of him, and all he did was grumble and push him away.

He was so deep in thought that Brian's voice barely registered as they were about to enter the mess hall. "Maybe you need to talk too," Brian said.

His head snapped up and he came back to reality. _Shit, am I so easy to read? Gotta work on that._

...

"This is nice," Phyllis said, standing in the living room glancing around.

"Thanks, we just bought the lamps and end tables," Jack said.

She walked over to one of the tables and picked up a framed photo.

"That was taken at Camp 4 in front of our tent last summer," Jack said.

"Ennis is a good-looking guy...but you know that already. I've only seen him from a distance so far, hint hint."

"I know, and I really want to take you up on your offer of a barbecue, but things have been so hectic..."

"Jack, if you wait for the perfect time, it'll never happen. You just have to do it. Get around to asking him and let me know when. I don't need much notice."

"I'll do that...really I will."

"Well, like I said, the house looks real nice. You've done a great job with it."

"The landlord had it painted before we moved in, and the appliances came with it. I had some furniture that we brought from L.A., and I bought my roommate's dining room table from him. He didn't want to take his furniture clear to Colorado, so his cousin and I took what we could use."

"Good deal," Phyllis said.

"I'll give you a tour. Right this way," Jack said.

She followed him through the house, ending up in the kitchen. "We can either have our lemonade in here or take it outside," Jack said, opening the refrigerator and bringing the pitcher out.

"Outside sounds nice," Phyllis said.

He poured the drinks and opened the door leading to the patio. "This is the patio, but unfortunately the bench needs redone. I don't think we can sit there with shorts on, so how 'bout we go out front."

"Okay, fine with me." She peeked out to the backyard. "The yard looks real nice."

"Thanks. We bought a mower and I managed to cut the grass near the house so we won't step on a snake by mistake."

"I'm waiting for a bear to roam our street. See what you think of that," Phyllis said.

He chuckled. "When we camped at Bridalveil Creek last summer we came upon a bear in the campground."

"No kidding...wow, then you've already had the living daylights scared outta you." Phyllis laughed and he joined her.

They sat down in the chairs out front. "I wonder when Herschel will get to come home," Phyllis said.

"According to Ernie, it'll be soon."

"He'll have some recuperating to do. They'll probably have to hire someone to help out."

"I'm sure they will."

"I hope he's behaving himself and not giving the poor nurses any grief."

He laughed. They spent a lot of time laughing and talking before Phyllis had to get home. He watched her walk away, and for the first time since they'd left for Eleven Mile Meadow, he thought about having to call Ennis to ask what he'd decided about Gavin. He hoped that Ennis was still on lunch break.

...

Ennis took the last bite of his roast beef sandwich and washed it down with the last third of his bottled water. He gathered his trash, crumpled it up and stuffed it into the brown paper bag. A breeze through his opened windows ruffled his hair, and the smell of azaleas filled up the cab. He'd expected Jack to call, so he'd eaten in his truck, but so far the phone hadn't rung and there were no texts. He hoped that Jack wasn't mad and hadn't said _to hell with it_ after last night and this morning.

He didn't want to call Gavin. He figured that Gavin would be a lot more receptive to a request from Jack, so he hoped that he was still willing. He was just about to call him when the phone rang.

"Hey, I wondered where you were," Ennis said.

"You still on break?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but not for long."

"Sorry. When I got back from jogging, I asked Phyllis in for a minute."

It was normal to invite friends in, so he tried not to let it annoy him. He knew that it was just a matter of time before he'd have to meet her. He realized that he needed to come around and broaden his horizons, but today the problem was the Hunters and what to do about that, so he didn't feel like talking about Phyllis.

"Uh, guess we need to talk about Gavin, huh?" Ennis said.

"You want me to give him a call like we talked about last night?"

He let out a breath. "You mean like you talked about. I know I was being difficult, and I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay, I get it. Not the best situation," Jack said.

"Yeah. You know, there's one other option."

"What's that?"

"I could call Don and have him talk to Gavin." He felt chicken-shit to have even suggested it. He wished he hadn't as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I think we..." Jack started.

He spoke over him. "Forget I said that. I know I've asked too much of Don already. We need to handle this ourselves."

"Yeah, we can take care of it. You want me to call this afternoon, or when you get home?"

"Uh, I think I'm gonna be a little late getting home this evening," Ennis said. His mouth felt dry. He wished he'd saved some water from lunch.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"It looks like I might get to take one of the horses out when I get off. Not sure yet, but there's a good chance."

"Oh, that's sounds nice. Well, you should do that."

"I won't be long, maybe an extra hour."

"Okay...well then, I might as well call Gavin. I'll have plenty of time before you get home."

"Okay...don't tell him any more than you have to."

"I won't."

After they hung up, he sat there for a few extra minutes before heading back to work. He wondered if he should have mentioned the reason he was going for a ride. Jack was none too keen on Brian though, and he figured he'd have had to listen to him bitch about it. Maybe he'd tell him tonight, but they'd probably spend the time talking about Gavin instead, and he didn't want to spend their whole evening talking. He had plans for his man.

...

When work was over for the day, Ennis caught up with Brian at the corral. Brian had headed out a few minutes early to begin readying the horses for their short trail ride. At least he hoped that it would be short. It wasn't the ride that he wasn't looking forward to, rather the talking. He didn't know what Brian wanted to talk about, and Brian had a habit of getting sidetracked and taking a long time to get to the point. He didn't want this to take all night.

When he reached the south side of the corral, he saw that Brian had tied two Quarter Horses to the fence, a buckskin mare and a blue roan gelding.

"You want Sassy Gal or Gus?" Brian asked as he approached. Brian had already placed two saddles down along with the rest of the tack.

"I'll take Sassy Gal," Ennis said, reaching for a saddle blanket.

In ten minutes they were well on their way along the pine scented trail, and he felt incredible on that horse. It had been close to two years since he'd ridden, and he wondered why he'd let so much time go by. Life just happened and there hadn't been room for such things. The incredible beast moving beneath him brought back a lot of nostalgic memories...a long, hot summer when he was still a teen...simpler times...although even back then the pressure and confusion of trying to fit in threatened to overwhelm him from time to time. Horses always had a way of making him feel accepted.

"You only wear your cowboy hat when you're workin' as a teamster, huh?" Brian's sudden question brought him back to the present.

He looked over at Brian a few steps back on the blue roan. "Uh, yeah, so far," he answered.

"You'd look good in it other times too," Brian said.

He didn't know quite what to say to that, so he didn't say anything.

Brian made a clucking noise and trotted ahead. He wasn't going to let Brian show him and Sassy Gal up, so he followed suit, and soon both horses were moving in a canter off the trail through a wide clearing and out into a small grassy field. Patches of bright flowers grew wild throughout. Judging from the colors, he guessed they were probably lupines and paintbrush with some Sierra butterweed thrown in. As they rode closer toward the flowers, Brian let loose with a few loud sneezes. Ennis couldn't help but laugh and wondered if Brian had allergies.

They rode farther and came to a stop under a group of tall pines. Brian opened a canteen and took a swig. He offered it to Ennis, but he held up a bottle of water that he'd brought along. He twisted the top off and gulped half of it down.

Brian dismounted and led Gus up next to one of the trees. Ennis followed his lead with Sassy Gal. He watched Brian dig down into his jeans pocket and waited to see the familiar bubble gum appear.

"You want some?" Brian asked.

"I'll pass," Ennis answered.

Brian rested his back up against a wide tree trunk and squirmed around a bit. "Ahhhhh, feels good," he said, obviously giving himself a good back scratch. When he finished he bent his knee and planted his foot on the trunk.

Some of the things that Brian did were certainly amusing, if nothing else. Ennis found a shady spot to stand. After a minute of nothing but the sound of the horses rooting in the short grass and weeds with an occasional snort, and a couple of noisy blue jays having a verbal battle high in the trees, Brian didn't beat around the bush with his question.

"How did you tell your family that you're gay?"

The direct question threw him off balance. It was his own fault for agreeing to this in the first place. He tried to buy time while thinking of how to answer. "Who says I have a family?"

Brian's eyes widened. "Don't you?"

He hated being backed into a corner and couldn't believe he'd put himself in this situation, but he wanted to try his best to help the kid. "Uh, well, I have an older brother," he answered.

"No folks?"

"My folks died in a car accident when I was barely a teenager."

"Oh, damn. Sorry to hear that. I lost my mom when I was fifteen. My dad remarried before I graduated from high school."

"You're close to your step-mom, huh?"

"Yeah, she's great."

"You've told her about being gay then?"

"No...no I haven't told anybody...just you."

"If you're close, then..."

"She'd have to stick by my dad, who'd have a cow," Brian said.

"You're sure he'd react badly?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah. No question," Brian answered.

"Maybe she could help get him to come around."

"I don't think anyone could do that." Brian looked down at the ground and slumped his shoulders. The sad was back full force. He noticed that Brian's eyes looked moist. He wondered if it was more allergy symptoms.

"What did your brother say when you told him?" Brian asked, looking directly at him.

Now it was his turn to feel sad. "I never actually told him...not in so many words anyway."

"But he knows, doesn't he?" Brian asked.

"I'm thinking he does, but we haven't really dealt with it. I mean, one time I tried to tell him, but he cut me off and that was that. I never brought it up again, but..." He wished he hadn't started to say anything else, and hoped that Brian hadn't noticed, or would let it rest, but no such luck.

"But what?" Brian asked.

Ennis took off his cap and rearranged it on his head. He took a deep breath. "He knew that I was seeing someone...a man...before Jack...and he stopped it and blamed the other guy. He couldn't let himself think I might be that way." Those words made him feel exhausted. He hoped that they could stop talking soon.

"Where does Jack come in?" Brian asked.

"That's a long story. I'll just say that my brother doesn't know about me and him, and he doesn't even know where I'm living now."

"Damn, that's rough."

"Yeah, well, that's the way it is...the only way I can have a peaceful, safe life. My brother has a temper and is dangerous."

A look of concern crossed Brian's face. "Shit...But you're comfortable with other folks knowin', right?"

"Not as comfortable as Jack is, but I'm getting there."

"I don't think my dad would get violent or anything..."

Brian looked deep in thought. He blew a big bubble and it popped, covering part of his beard. He had to pull it off with his fingers. "Sorry about that," he said with a slight smile.

He tried to ignore Brian's childish antics. "Well, if your dad isn't a threat, my advice is to find a way to tell him. Maybe tell your step-mom first...see if she has any ideas for how to break it to him...get her opinion."

"Yeah...I'll think about that."

"You don't have any other relatives?" Ennis asked.

"Just the two of them."

"All the folks who've found out about me have been fine with it...at least they seem to be...all except for my brother, and that's because of our old man."

"Closed-minded, yeah I get that." Brian rubbed his eyes. "Would be nice not to feel like I need to pretend. And maybe..."

He waited for Brian to finish his sentence. It wasn't like him to clam up.

After looking thoughtful, Brian smiled and blew another bubble. "Was gonna say that maybe someday I could find someone...like you found Jack."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I hope you do."

"Would be a lot easier if I was out of the closet."

"Well, it's something to think about," Ennis said.

"You wanna head back now?" Brian asked.

He felt a wave of relief wash over him. Was it over? Well, that hadn't been too bad. He didn't feel as if he'd been much help though, but maybe just having a sounding board was all that Brian needed.

They mounted their horses and began the ride back. He checked his watch and wondered if they'd need to brush down the horses, or if someone else would be around and offer to do it. He was more than ready to spend time with Jack. He just hoped that they wouldn't have to waste a lot of time talking about Gavin. He wondered if Jack had been successful giving their message to him, and if Gavin had been willing to keep his big mouth shut.

_Please no more problems for today._

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jack hung the Sierra Nevada wall calendar in the kitchen and wondered how he'd overlooked it in the unpacking. It was part of his graduation gift from his mom. She'd said that even though half the year was over, she thought he'd still enjoy it. The little calendar on the desk wasn't the best for keeping track of stuff, but it wasn't as if they had a jam-packed social schedule. He ran his finger over the squares of the new calendar. Nine days and he'd be a working man. After that he probably wouldn't notice the lack of red stars on the dates.

He wondered if tonight would be a good time to ask Ennis again about dinner at Phyllis'. The call with Gavin had gone smoothly, so talking about that shouldn't take up too much of their time. Knowing Ennis though, and how he sometimes blew things out of proportion...he just hoped Ennis could let it go and not worry. Hopefully Ennis would be in a real good mood after his ride. That was another thing he wanted to ask Ennis about—the possibility of going to Yosemite Trails to ride. With any luck, the squares on the calendar would start filling up with red stars.

Since he didn't know when Ennis would be home, he'd planned on having frozen meals for supper. He missed the lack of fast food places to run out to...heck, there weren't any restaurants at all, or even grocery stores. It truly felt like the middle of nowhere, but he was sure that was just because he'd been stuck at home since arriving, and that it wouldn't bother him as much once he started working.

He went out front and sat down on one of the chairs to wait for Ennis. Surely he was on his way by now. He was a little bit surprised Ennis hadn't called before leaving so that he would know when to expect him, and mainly to ask about the phone call to Gavin. Maybe that was a good sign. Maybe he was so relaxed after his ride that it had helped make him less fixated on the situation.

It wasn't long before he heard a vehicle coming up the street, and since they had little traffic, and it was the right time, he knew it had to be Ennis. The familiar white pickup truck pulled into the drive-way and parked right next to the red jeep. In his mind, the house looked complete.

He wanted to get up and greet his man the right way, but he knew that was out of the question. He should have stayed inside, he mused. When Ennis came toward him carrying his gear, he was surprised at how tired he looked. The horseback ride must not have been a cure-all for what ailed him after all.

"Welcome home," Jack said.

"It's not like I went on a trip or nothin'...I've just been at work," Ennis said grumpily.

It was pretty obvious Ennis was still upset about Gavin, and who knew what else. He figured he wasn't going to get a hello kiss whether outside or inside, so he got up and led the way through the front door.

"You want a beer?" Jack asked, trying to ignore Ennis' foul mood.

"Will a beer be strong enough after I hear how the conversation with Gavin went?"

"Yeah, I think so. You want it out back?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good," Ennis answered.

"Hey, how was your ride?"

"Good. Was nice being on a horse again."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"You'd ridden since I had," Ennis said.

"Yeah...hey, I have something to run by you after I tell you about the phone call. A couple of somethings in fact."

"Okay."

It was obvious by the way Ennis said _okay_ that he expected more problems. He knew he should try to see things from Ennis' perspective, but he was running out of patience. He opened the beers, and they headed outside and then sat down on the bench.

Jack took a drink before he began. "I got Gavin on the phone, no problem."

"Yeah...so how'd it go?" Ennis' voice sounded wary.

"Good. I explained about the situation with K.E., that we didn't want him finding out where we'd gone, and he understood. I knew he would."

Ennis grunted and took a swig of his beer.

"I had to say where we were living, since I knew his grandparents would tell him anyway. I asked if he'd talked to them lately, and he said no. Then I told him about them being on the Wagons and Dogies outing, and about you working there."

"Shit, maybe his grandparents would've never mentioned it to him," Ennis said.

"You know that's highly unlikely. They're close...they'd have gotten around to it," Jack said with certainty. He watched Ennis rub his hand over his face. Each word out of his mouth seemed to pain him. He wished there was some way to ease his mind.

"Ennis, the fact that we chose to trust him with this information when we've told no one else except Don...I think that makes it a sure bet he'll do as I asked and keep quiet about it."

"Why...how can you be that sure?"

"'Cause it makes him feel important. Like he's in the inner circle, so to speak."

"Inner circle? You mean like in cahoots?" Ennis asked.

Jack smiled, letting a small chuckle out. "Yeah, guess you could say that."

"You just said Yosemite West...not our actual address?" Ennis asked.

"I didn't give him our address. He wouldn't wanna come up here anyway."

"Why? It'd be just like him to wanna stir up trouble."

"I can't see him coming here. I have no reason to think he would."

"Not even if he visits his grandparents? It's right on his way."

"Don't borrow trouble. Gavin's not a problem."

"I hope you're right. I'll have to give Don a call and let him know about this."

They finished off their beer and decided that one was enough given the late hour. Jack went inside to pop the frozen dinners into the microwave.

...

"Sorry I made us so late eating," Ennis said, dipping his bread into the last of the gravy from his sliced beef dinner.

"I don't mind," Jack said.

"Bet you'd rather have had something better than frozen dinners though."

"Yeah...speaking of that...I'd really like to take Phyllis up on her dinner invitation soon."

Ennis felt himself frown and tried not to. He filled his mouth with another piece of bread so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Phyllis is really nice, and I'm sure her family is too...Ennis, it would be nice to have a few friends," Jack said.

He swallowed his food and looked into Jack's loving blue eyes. "Well, it seems like Phyllis is already your friend."

"You know what I mean...you and me both having the same friends."

"I know what you're saying. It's just that we have so little time for ourselves as it is, and soon you'll be working too..."

Jack just stared, and Ennis knew he was going to have to give in on this sooner or later. "When does she want us to come over?"

"She said any time. All I have to do is give her the word, and she'll make the plans."

He liked the way Jack smiled with his eyes when he was happy, and he saw it now. "Okay, I'll go whenever you tell me to."

The look on Jack's face was worth the uneasiness he felt at the prospect of spending time with the Andrews. He was sure he'd like them more than Ernie and Herschel anyway.

"Was this one of the things you wanted to talk about when I got home?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, and I had one other idea."

"I think you've been home too long...too much time to get all these ideas."

Jack laughed. "Well, this wasn't my idea, but I think it's a good one, especially after today."

"After today?"

"Yeah, you going out on a horse. On family night, Mr. Knapp told me I should come out sometime and take a horse out. Said you and me could go on a ride together."

That left him speechless. He had no idea that Mr. Knapp had offered for Jack to come out to the stable. Shit, he hoped that if he did come, it would be on a day when Brian was off, so that Jack wouldn't have to put up with him. Brian...he knew he should have mentioned he'd gone with him that evening, but he hadn't, and now hours later, he didn't feel like just blurting it out was the right thing to do.

"Ennis...did you hear me?" Jack asked.

He blinked a couple of times and tried to look pleased. "Yeah, yeah...you wanna come riding someday?"

"Yeah...if you want to. I thought it would be nice to do it next week before I start working, 'cause who knows what my schedule will be once I get started."

He didn't answer, and Jack went on jabbering. "I wanted to go to the store to pick up some stuff for making a casserole or something, and I figured on the way home from the stable I could do that."

"You want to make a casserole?" He was still trying to process the thought of Jack coming to the stable, and he wasn't getting the connection of going to the store for casserole ingredients. Jack could sure confuse the hell out of him at times.

"Yeah, I thought I'd make a meal to take over for when Herschel comes home."

"You're gonna cook something for Herschel?" Ennis asked, not believing he'd heard right.

"Well...for the three of them, yeah...Just thought I could do something to help out."

"I didn't know you knew how to make a casserole."

"I can learn."

Ennis smiled. "I'll bet you can." He took a deep breath. "All the plans you've got running around in that head of yours have me exhausted."

Jack laughed and got up from the table gathering their litter and utensils. "I hope you're not gonna be so exhausted that you fall off to sleep as soon as your head hits the pillow tonight."

Ennis saw the burning need in his man's eyes. Despite the heavy load he carried on his shoulders, made heavier by these new complications Jack had piled on tonight, he was horny as hell, and nothing would prevent him from lighting a few sparks in that bed of theirs as soon as he could get Jack up those stairs.

...

Last night should have ended like Ennis was fixin' to end tonight. He knew he'd been a pain to live with, and it wasn't just last night. He sure wanted to change that if he could, and maybe there was hope for him after the challenges that this day had brought, and still, here he was, soaping up in the shower with one thought in mind, making a beeline to their bed and making love to Jack. The way his dick was behaving, standing at attention ready to go, he hoped the mood would last.

To hell with Gavin, the cocky SOB, to hell with K.E., full of hate and prejudice...Brian and his problems, the pesky neighbors...none of that mattered when all was said and done. He had to stop letting everything get to him like he had, and allowing them to interfere with the life he and Jack were building.

He cracked the door open and peeked into the bedroom. Jack was right where he wanted him. He crossed the room in his birthday suit and climbed on the bed. Looking down on Jack lying flat on his back, he growled, "You have way too many clothes on. Why the fuck haven't you taken 'em off yet?"

"Got my shoes off," Jack said.

"Naked feet...I want you totally naked," Ennis murmured.

Jack's hazy, heavy-lidded eyes filled him with sexual longing so strong that he had to use all the willpower he could muster to go slow.

He reached for the buttons of Jack's shirt and slowly undid the first couple. Bending his head to nuzzle the base of Jack's neck, he deeply breathed in the sexy scent of his cologne, masculine and citrusy. He wondered if Jack got as turned on by the subtle aftershave he'd splashed on after his shower. His tongue ran along the Adam's apple and in the dip underneath, then he stopped to suck a little before unbuttoning the rest of the buttons, one by one. Jack let out a deep relaxing sigh.

"You going to sleep? I thought you'd be ready for me when I got outta the shower. I come in here, and you're still all dressed." Ennis worked the shirt off Jack's arms and tossed it aside.

Jack giggled a little. "Thought I'd let you strip me down."

Those words, despite the giggle, went straight to his dick, which had plumped up even more than in the shower. He unbuckled Jack's belt, tugging on it, getting him to lift up to help the mission. Next, he unzipped Jack's jeans, making sure to run his fingers over the bulge in the front, causing a rumble in Jack's throat.

He whispered into Jack's ear, "Something feeling pretty good, huh?"

"I'll say," Jack said, smiling and kissing the part of Ennis' face that he could reach.

He covered Jack's lips with his, plunging his tongue deep within the mouth he craved, running his hands over the body he yearned for. "Let's get these jeans off quick," he said.

Jack helped work them off his butt and legs. He worked his fingers into the opening of Jack's boxers, pulling and teasing.

"Take 'em off," Jack said breathlessly.

"Now you're talking." Ennis quickly realized that all his resolve to go slow was used up, and by the time his sexy man was totally naked and pressed against him, it was full steam ahead.

It was like all of his desires were realized whenever he was in bed with Jack, and tonight everything was even more intense. Heated kisses, rigid cocks, low moans, skin to skin wild with pleasure, and when it was over, wordlessly lulled to sleep in each other's arms...dreams fulfilled.

...

Jack took another look at the pad of paper in front of him on the table. "Thanks, mom...yeah, I've got it...yeah, I'll call again soon."

He hung up the phone and studied the recipe he'd jotted down. His coffee tasted extra good, maybe because it was Sunday, and he was enjoying a lazy day. Phyllis didn't jog on Sunday, so he didn't need to hurry. Tearing off a separate sheet of paper, he began writing down ingredients. He got up to check the tiny, cramped pantry for rice and noticed the slight ache in his ass again. He'd been reminded off and on all morning about how enthusiastically Ennis had pounded him into the mattress last night. He couldn't help but smile. The sound of his phone ringing startled him, as if he was a kid who'd been thinking about something he shouldn't have.

Checking the display, he had reason to smile again. "Was just thinking about you," he said into the phone with what he hoped was a seductive voice.

"Hi to you too," Ennis said.

"You're alone, aren't you?" Jack asked, when Ennis' tone sounded a bit stern. He could picture him looking around to make sure there was no one within earshot.

"I'm alone at the moment, but I'm by the corral." Ennis' voice sounded more relaxed, like he was smiling.

"Did you call to tell me that I can visit you and the horses tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Tell me again, why Monday?"

"Well, that's a week before I start work, and you're off Tuesday and Wednesday...oh, by the way, dinner with Phyllis and her husband is Tuesday evening...and I don't know, putting it off till the end of the week gives the chance that something could come up...oh, and I saw Ernie this morning. Herschel's coming home Tuesday, so I need the casserole ingredients."

"Okay, okay, Monday it is."

"You have permission?"

"Yes, I got permission," Ennis chuckled.

"Right on," Jack exclaimed. "You'll pick me out a real good horse, won't you?"

"It'll depend on which one is available and needs the exercise that evening...but all the horses here are good."

"Did you hear me say that dinner with Phyllis is Tuesday night?" Jack asked.

"You were talking a mile a minute, but yes, I did."

He waited a few seconds to see if anything negative was forthcoming, but Ennis didn't try to worm his way out of the dinner invitation. Seemed that he was committed to trying, and it warmed his heart because he knew Ennis was doing it for him.

"Well, okay then, thanks for calling. I guess I'd better let you go."

"Okay, yeah, I'm supposed to be working," Ennis said.

"I'll see you tonight," Jack said.

"See ya," Ennis answered.

After he hung up, he looked at the calendar on the wall and walked over to the drawer they used as a catch-all, and fished out the red pen. He figured Ennis was excited about having him out to Yosemite Trails to ride since he'd called before his break and all. He hoped Ennis would start getting excited about meeting Phyllis and her husband too, and sure hoped they all liked one another. After drawing red stars on the dates for the horseback ride and dinner with Phyllis, he stepped back, folded his arms across his chest, and smiled.

_To Be Continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ennis concentrated on the white quarter horse in front of him. He wanted her tail shiny and flowing. Brushing out the long strands took patience, but he loved every minute of it, especially knowing how handsome Jack would look riding through the meadow on the pure white animal.

It was wishful thinking to hope that Brian would peel out of there the second work ended. After lunch, Ennis had finally told him that Jack was coming to ride—he'd thought for a second the kid was going to invite himself to go along. Brian had opened his mouth to speak, looking as if he had a bright idea, but the gleam in his eyes quickly dimmed, as if he'd thought better of whatever had been on the tip of his tongue. He'd ended up saying, "That's nice," and asked which horses they'd be taking.

He could tell Brian wasn't overjoyed, and he hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of his bad attitude on family night. Brian had gotten away with it once, and he wouldn't be that lucky again.

He wished that Jack hadn't insisted on coming out on Monday. He'd rather have made it on Brian's day off, but at least Pete wasn't there to stir the pot. He didn't want to parade Jack in front of Brian and make him feel bad for not having anyone himself. Brian seemed cool with everything, especially after their talk a couple days ago, but he was aware of how sensitive Brian was and didn't want to cause him any pain.

He knew he'd messed up by neglecting to tell Jack everything about that ride. As far as Jack knew, he'd gone out alone. Why hadn't he gotten around to mentioning it? It wasn't important, that's why...or was there something else? Gavin was the something else. Using up time talking about one dickhead was quite enough. Thinking that way made him feel guilty. Brian wasn't anything like Gavin—he was a confused kid who needed advise. He didn't even realize that he could be annoying as hell. Gavin on the other hand, knew full well.

He wished he'd have told Jack to wear the cowboy hat. Despite that it was a gift from Gavin, he looked damn good in it. Well, Ennis didn't have his either. Satisfied with Frosty's tail and mane, he grabbed the curry comb and moved on to the dappled Palomino named Harry.

By the time both horses were groomed and ready to be tacked up, it was nearly quitting time, and he expected Jack any minute. He felt nervous but excited too. He wanted to show his fella around a little before they went out on the trail, and sure hoped that Brian would clock out and leave.

David walked briskly through the stable, but slowed down to acknowledge him. "Have a good ride," he said.

His smile was friendly even though he was always in a hurry. Ennis liked David. Maybe it was because he was always rushed and never had time to stop and say much more than hello and goodbye.

"Ennis, Ennis," came Brian's excited voice from the front of the stable. "Jack's here! I see him coming this way."

He hurried over just in time to see that Jack had been intercepted by Teri. She headed him in the right direction, and he greeted him at the stable door with Brian breathing down his neck.

"Hey, you made it," Ennis said, checking Jack out in his blue L.A. Dodgers baseball cap, blue tee-shirt, and jeans that looked like they'd been worn for years, but he knew they were new. "Thanks, Teri," he said, trying not to look like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Have fun," Teri said, as she turned and went on her way.

"Hi, Jack," Brian said.

"Jack, I'm sure you remember Brian," Ennis said, wanting so much to tell the kid to leave them alone.

"Sure. Hey, how's it goin'?" Jack said.

He hardly ever saw Jack that reserved. He was always friendly and easygoing, but Brian had made an impression on him that first night, and it wasn't a good one, even though he had tried to smooth it over by making sure Jack knew that Brian regretted how he'd acted. Jack wasn't one to hold a grudge, so he hoped the tension would disappear in short order.

"It's good that you could come," Brian said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum, offering it to Jack.

"No thanks," Jack said.

"You'll have a good ride this evening. It's not as hot as the other day when Ennis and I rode." Brian unwrapped his gum and stuck it in his mouth. Ennis wished it would shut him the hell up. He could see the confusion in Jack's eyes. He wondered why he was surprised by Brian's big mouth. He should have expected this.

"Well, before we get the horses saddled, come with me and I'll show you around a little," Ennis said.

"Sure," Jack said.

Ennis gave Brian a cold stare and hoped he'd take the hint to get going. In case he didn't, he said, "I'm off the next two days. I'll see you later in the week."

"Oh...okay...well, nice seeing you Jack. Have a good ride," Brian said.

He directed Jack toward the stalls, and after they'd walked about twenty paces, he heard Brian call out, "Are you taking him on the same trail we went on?"

He ignored him and kept going.

"Let's go out the back door and I'll show you where we have lunch," Ennis said.

Jack followed quietly. His silence made Ennis nervous, and he knew that some sort of explanation was in order, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up without sounding guilty.

"Nice and shady," Ennis said while they stood looking at the picnic area.

"Yeah, you should eat out here everyday instead of going to the truck so often," Jack said.

"I like to call you in private," Ennis said.

Jack shot him a look, but didn't say anything else.

They walked around the corrals and over to the mess hall before heading back to the stable to saddle up the horses. Conversation was minimal on the tour of the grounds, and they didn't run into anyone else he knew, not even Dwayne, who must have been busy preparing the evening meal. Most of the crew who ate supper there were the ranch hands who tended the trails and fences, none of whom he'd actually met. He figured maybe Dwayne had been in the walk-in freezer when they stopped in, which was fine with him.

If Brian hadn't opened his mouth, he was sure that Jack would have talked a lot more on their walk. He was irritated to see that Brian was still hanging around the stable when they returned, and he cursed to himself. But then he saw Teri too, and noticed why the two of them were there.

Before he could say anything, Brian piped up. "We thought we'd give you a head start and get the horses ready." He looked proud of himself, grinning ear to ear.

"Did he rope you into staying late and helping him?" Ennis asked Teri.

The corners of her blue eyes crinkled when she smiled. "I was glad to do it. You two enjoy your ride. See ya later."

He wished Brian would leave too, but there he stood, making no move to go. He gave a quick look at the saddles and bridles and was satisfied. "Let's get going then," he said, handing Frosty's lead to Jack, and taking Harry's in his gloved hand.

"Frosty's a good horse, Ennis made a good choice for you," Brian said, obviously trying to engage Jack in conversation.

"She's a beauty," Jack answered.

"Let's go," Ennis said, trying not to notice how dejected the kid looked, standing with his hands in his pockets scuffing his boots on the ground.

He led the way outside to the fresh air so they could mount their horses and begin their ride.

...

The trail from his and Brian's outing two days before was familiar, so Ennis chose to go that way. It wouldn't be a good idea to get them lost on the property. After they'd ridden a short distance, he chanced a glance at Jack, and knew that he'd blown it big time. Under normal circumstances Jack would be smiling and talking up a storm, but it looked as if he was trying to control his anger. He couldn't see much of Jack's face because he'd pulled the bill of his cap down low and had put on his sunglasses, but he could see his lips, and they were set in a thin line which was so unlike him. Usually his mouth turned up on the edges making him look happy or amused all the time. He was quiet as a mouse, which was even worse than his solemn face. Damn, he wondered how he could have been such an idiot not telling Jack that he'd ridden with Brian. Now Jack was pissed off on a day when they should be having a great time.

He waited 'til the trail widened out and gently pulled back on Harry's reins, just enough to slow him down, so that Jack could move up and ride side-by-side. Jack took the hint, and soon they were next to each other, the way it should be.

"How do you like it?" Ennis asked.

"I like it fine," Jack answered, but his voice lacked enthusiasm, and he didn't elaborate on the scenery, the horse, or anything.

He knew they'd have to clear the air and figured on taking Jack over to the pine trees where he and Brian had talked. "Up ahead we'll go out into the meadow and we can rest under the pines...get us a drink of water...maybe talk."

He didn't get any reaction. Jack just rode along in silence, and it was driving him crazy. When the brilliant wild flowers in the grassy meadow came into view, he hoped its beauty might make enough of an impression that Jack would say something, but he didn't comment.

He led the way into the field. He needed to speed up to try to reduce the anxiety that had a hold of him, so he squeezed his lower legs against Harry's sides and clucked with his tongue, and soon he felt the wind in his face as Harry trotted along. Jack, not one to be left behind, followed suit, and impressed him with his riding abilities.

The exhilaration of feeling so free made him forget his troubles, if only for the few minutes it took to trot over to the group of pine trees. He thought that maybe Jack felt the same because his face changed to excited and happy, and he even let out a few bursts of laughter on the way across the open meadow.

Ennis reached the trees first and pulled back on the reins. "Whoa," he commanded. Harry obeyed like a champ. Frosty didn't seem ready to stop, but Jack handled her like he'd been riding his whole life, steering her into smaller and smaller circles, and finally coming to a complete stop. Jack was always a handsome devil in his eyes, and on that white horse he was a striking sight.

Jack pulled out his bottle of water and took a long drink. He did the same before dismounting. "How 'bout we take the horses over here under the trees," he said.

"I thought we were here to ride," Jack answered, making no move to get down off his horse.

He hung his head. His mouth felt dry even though he'd just gulped down a half bottle of water. He wished that Jack would take his sunglasses off so he could see his eyes. "Come on, get down for just a minute so we can rest and talk a little."

"The horses need to rest? Well, okay then." Ennis could tell Jack didn't want to get off, but reluctantly, he did.

They secured the horses to a pine tree, and he knew the time had come to explain about Brian. He felt as if he had to force the words out of his mouth. He finally said, "I would have thought you'd wanna hear me apologize for forgetting to tell you that Brian went riding with me."

Jack crossed his arms on his chest and rested his back on the trunk of one of the pines, as if he figured on being there awhile.

He had no idea what more to say. In his mind he'd apologized for his mistake, but Jack looked like he was waiting for more words.

"That night when I came back from riding, the main thing on my mind was your call to Gavin...shit, after we talked about that, I forgot about Brian even being on the ride."

"And the next day? You didn't say one little word about it then either."

"I have more important things on my mind than that kid."

"Brian's not a kid, Ennis, and you know it." Jack had raised his voice, and it was obvious he was pissed, but Ennis already knew that.

He wanted so much to make Jack understand. "He's a kid in so many ways..." he said, suddenly feeling so tired.

"What are you talking about?"

He couldn't tell if Jack really wanted to know, or of he was just totally disgusted with the conversation. He tried to explain. "I wanted to tell you all about what happened on the ride, but other things that were more important kept coming up," he said, his voice cracking.

Jack didn't cut him any slack. He removed his sunglasses, hung them on the neck of his shirt and locked eyes with him. "Okay, suppose you get around to telling me now."

After listening to the birds squawk for what seemed like five minutes, he finally stammered, "Brian needed to talk with someone who might understand his, uh, situation...You know..."

"Situation..." Jack huffed out in irritation.

"He's in the closet and wants out."

"Is that so? What does that have to do with you?"

"Well...nothing really...he just asked some questions like, you know, how I told the people in my life."

"Told them what?"

"You know."

"That you're gay?"

Ennis' face got hot and he knew it was probably flushed. He pulled his hat tighter and pointed the bill downward. He didn't like the direction the conversation was going, and he didn't care for Jack's attitude one bit.

When he didn't answer, Jack shook his head and shot him a sarcastic smile. "Well, you musta been a lot of help, considering you haven't even told your own brother how you're living. Did you tell Brian that?"

"We talked about K.E. I can't even remember it all now." He kept his gaze down at the dirt. "It didn't amount to much. I don't think I was much help at all," he mumbled.

Jack's tone softened. "I wouldn't be so sure. Sometimes all a person needs is someone to listen."

"I don't know why I even tried to help him."

"Because you're a good man...and he's one of us." After some silence, Jack went on. "I'm fine with you being an ear for Brian. It seems like you've made a friend, and that's good, it's just that..."

"It's just that what?"

"There at first he was interested in you..."

Ennis interjected. "That was before he knew I was with someone. He apologized, you know that, and moved on."

"How far can he move when he's in the closet?" Jack looked deep in thought. "You don't think he let it slip about you and him being out riding together on purpose?"

"He wouldn't have known that I hadn't told you already."

"But he coulda been rubbing it in."

"The kid likes to flap his lips. I don't think he had an ulterior motive."

"Yeah, I didn't get the same vibes from him as I did that first time."

"He wants what we've got, Jack. And he's a long way from getting it."

"He could start by telling his family, and quit hiding who he is."

"Apparently there's a problem with his dad."

"He seemed close to his mom."

"Step-mom, and yeah, he said they were close."

"Well, maybe he'll get to the point where he can confide in her."

"Maybe...Look, I'd rather not spend all of our time out here talking about Brian. I wasn't hiding anything from you on purpose. I hope you know that. Do you think we can put this behind us and get on with the rest of our ride?"

He felt Jack's stare, as if he was drawing some conclusions or something. In a way it bothered him that Jack didn't accept what he'd said without question...that he seemed to have misgivings. Brian was a kid he worked with, that's all, even though Jack seemed to think he'd made a friend.

Finally, Jack spoke. "Okay, let's drop it."

That was it, to the point, and as far as he was concerned, it was the end of it. He just hoped those were Jack's true feelings, and that he hadn't just given up to keep the peace.

...

The ride back seemed to pass a lot faster. Ennis wished it could last longer, but all too soon the stable came into view.

"'Bout time to say good-bye to the horses," Jack sighed.

"Yeah. We'll do it again sometime though," Ennis said.

"I'd like that. You work in a beautiful place."

He hadn't asked Jack if he'd be able to get what he needed for his casserole in the Pine Tree Market in Wawona, or if he'd need to go clear to Oakhurst to the big supermarket. He wanted to ask him out to eat after shopping for groceries, but the thought of spending a lot of time in Oakhurst didn't appeal to him being that the Hunters lived there, not to mention Brian. It wasn't likely they'd run into any of them, but he'd rather avoid the stress of that possibility.

He looked over at Jack. "Hey, I was thinking...Can you pick up what you need in the Pine Tree Market, or were you planning to go to the bigger store in Oakhurst?"

"I think I can get what I need in Wawona."

"I was thinking, maybe we should stop off for supper after the store. There's a restaurant in the Wawona Hotel." He liked the look of surprise on Jack's face. "Actually, that's about the only choice unless you'd care to dine here in the mess hall."

"You're tired of my cooking at home, huh?" Jack smiled.

"Just thought that maybe we should do something different for a change. We haven't been to many restaurants since we moved here. What do you say?"

"I'm game if you are. You think we're dressed okay?"

"Well, if we're not, they'll kick us out I guess, and we can come back to the mess hall."

"Okay, it's settled," Jack said. The light in his eyes made Ennis doubly glad that he'd thought of this.

He was a little disappointed when the evening crew took the horses when they arrived back at the corral. He wouldn't have minded showing Jack all the grooming rituals he liked to go through after a horse had been out on the trail, but they had things to do and places to go anyway, so it probably worked out for the best. He'd been half expecting to see Brian still there, but thankfully, he wasn't.

He led the way to the market in his truck with Jack following in the jeep.

"I'm buying double ingredients so I can make a casserole for us too," Jack said as they entered the little store.

"You mean dinner at Phyllis' is off?" Ennis asked with a shaky laugh.

"No, wise-ass, I'll save our casserole 'til Wednesday."

"Good evening, Ennis," the woman behind the check-out counter said.

"Hey, Marge," he said in greeting, hurrying down the condiment isle after Jack.

"I'm well-known here as many times as I've stopped in for milk, eggs, and bread," he said.

"Maybe I'll be able to pick stuff up now and then in the Village after I start working," Jack said.

"If it's convenient, but I don't mind stopping here," Ennis answered.

He picked up a few things for them while Jack gathered what he needed. They paid and headed out for the restaurant. They'd only seen the historic hotel from a distance, so getting a close-up view was a different experience, one which he was glad he could give Jack. He'd sensed his fella getting cabin fever being at home so much.

The restaurant even had porch seating which suited him, and Jack seemed happy to go along with it. It was a good place to relax while enjoying a delicious meal and the view of the forest. He felt such relief that the evening had turned out well after the rocky start. He even engaged in some childish teasing when Jack ordered the trout stuffed with mushrooms and spinach. He chose what he called a real cowboy's meal—the Porterhouse steak. Getting a rise out of Jack was always entertaining. They took their time enjoying their food, the view, and mostly spending the time together.

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You got everything you need here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, go on inside and do what you need to do. I can handle this," Ennis answered without looking up.

Jack stood there a few extra moments looking down at Ennis on his knees taking screws out of the old bench. Taking in all the tools and other things spread out on the ground, it seemed to him that Ennis was going to an awful lot of trouble to refurbish it. If he'd been the one doing the job, he wouldn't take the whole thing apart, but Ennis said that was the only way to make it turn out right.

"Uh, are you sure you'll be able to get it back together?" Jack asked.

"Yes...that's why I'm marking the pieces with masking tape," Ennis answered, still not looking up.

"You sure you don't want me to help?"

Ennis straightened up and sat back on his knees. "I think this is a job for one, but thanks. And, anyway, you've got that casserole to fix, remember? Just because I think there's a good chance you'll have it thrown in your face, I get that you wanna try, and that's real nice of you."

"I'm not gonna have it thrown in my face, Ennis."

"If old Bug-Eyes sees you with it..."

"I'll probably give it to Ernie."

"Yeah, good idea. Maybe wait awhile after you see them get home, you know, after Bug-Eyes goes down for a nap. Safer that way."

"Very funny. I'll be out in a while to check if you're thirsty," Jack said.

"Thanks."

Jack began gathering what he needed for his creation and glanced at the calendar on the wall with the big red star on today's date. He was really looking forward to meeting Doug Andrews tonight. If he was anything like Phyllis, he was sure he'd like him. It was more important for Ennis to like them both, so that finally they'd have friends here.

And, after baking up the casserole and delivering it across the street this afternoon, he was hopeful that he and Ennis would be seen as friends, not only to Ernie and Pearl, but to Herschel too. For him to have taken on his mother's care, he couldn't be all bad, Jack was sure of that. He didn't want to live like a hermit. Knowing some of their neighbors was important, at least to him.

While he put the rice on to cook, he thought about the day out at Yosemite Trails. It had been great getting to ride and seeing where Ennis worked. He hadn't been surprised to see Brian there, in fact, he was glad because he wanted to judge for himself if the apology he'd given Ennis was genuine or not, and if not, well, he wanted to make sure the jerk knew exactly who he was to Ennis. He'd been relieved at seeing Brian again, because he came across a lot different from that first night. He considered himself a pretty good judge of character, and it was his opinion that Brian's apology had been sincere.

Yeah, he felt real good about things. Here he was standing in their kitchen cooking, while Ennis was busy with a project out on the patio. They were building a life together, a solid foundation that wouldn't crumble no matter what.

...

Jack tucked the last apple into the fruit basket and eyed it closely making sure he liked the final result. Just then, Ennis came in from the patio wiping his hands on a tattered rag. "I'll be able to get the bench put back together tomorrow." His eyes landed on the basket in front of Jack. "What have you got there? A centerpiece for our table, or something else for Bug-Eyes?"

"It's to take with us tonight to give Phyllis."

"Oh...I didn't get around to asking why you were buying so much fruit last night. Good idea."

"I don't have much to do to finish getting ready. The bathroom's all yours. I'm gonna run the casserole across the street."

"Are you sure he's home now?"

Jack opened the refrigerator and pulled the dish out. "I saw Ernie leave earlier, and his car's there now, so yeah. Be right back."

As he walked over to Herschel's place, he wondered if Ennis was standing at the kitchen window watching. He hoped that he had started getting ready because they didn't have a lot of time before they were due at the Andrews' house. Ennis hadn't complained one time all day about their evening plans, and what he'd said about the casserole was in a joking way. It had been a real good day.

The shower was running when he got back. The thought crossed his mind to hop in with his man, but he'd already showered and dressed, so he restrained himself. He sure didn't want to be late and make a bad impression tonight. He put on his watch and stuffed his keys and wallet in his pants pockets. The bathroom door opened and Ennis stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I see you made it back already," Ennis said.

All he could do was smile and appreciate the sight in front of him, although it would have been even better if Ennis had walked out in all his glory.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me what happened when you took the food over?"

Ennis' question brought him back to reality. "Oh, yeah...well, Ernie came to the door and I handed it to him. He invited me in and said that Herschel was resting. I just said I had somewhere I had to go, so that was it. He seemed happy that I'd stopped by."

"So, old Bug-Eyes is okay, huh?"

"I assume so, yeah."

Ennis went to the closet and pulled out a shirt. "You think this one's okay?"

"I like it, but you already know that," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows.

He knew the shirt well; the one Ennis had worn last summer on their date around the loop. The color matched Ennis' eyes, and thinking about unsnapping the buttons made his body react in an inappropriate way considering they were due at Phyllis' in twenty minutes. Ennis' smile wasn't helping either. He loved that smile. The one where just one side of his mouth turned up. He couldn't help but close the distance between them and go straight for his luscious lips. Kissing Ennis with just that towel around his lower half served to push Jack's inappropriate reaction into high gear, met with the same underneath Ennis' towel. His tight pants were all that caused him to come to his senses and back off. He wiped his mouth and felt flustered at Ennis' amused expression.

"I know what you're trying to do here," Jack said in a serious voice.

"Me?" Ennis said innocently.

"Yes, you...you'd rather skip dinner altogether and stay right here, but that's not gonna happen."

Ennis barked out a laugh and held his hands up in surrender. "I was minding my business just trying to pick out a shirt. I'm trying to get ready to go spend the evening with your friend, and here you are coming on to me."

"Oh, yeah? If it's my fault, then why'd you come out here in that towel?"

Ennis laughed full on then.

"Just keep laughing; maybe your towel will fall off. Is that what you want?" Jack giggled.

It was a wonder they ever pulled themselves together and finished getting ready, but right on time, they stepped out their front door to take the walk to the house with the bay window.

...

Ennis had the jitters walking next to Jack on the way to the Andrews' house. He knew very little about Phyllis, and even less about her husband, and he didn't think that Jack knew much about Mr. Andrews either, and how much could he really know about Phyllis in less than a month? Jack hadn't shown much sense in his choice of friends since moving there. Why he was bending over backwards to be nice to Herschel he'd never know. He hoped it would be a short evening. The sooner they could get back home the better.

Jack took the lead up the two steps and onto the porch. When he reached for the door knocker, Ennis noticed that it was in the shape of a bear. "That's some knocker, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, never seen one like it. Phyllis keeps telling me we're bound to see a bear around here one of these days."

Before he could say anything to that, the door swung open and there stood Phyllis and her husband. He had only caught a glimpse of the couple and their kids in the yard once or twice on his way by in the truck. He hadn't realized how red Phyllis' hair was. She sure had a big smile and a relaxed tone to her voice as she greeted them. She hugged Jack, and Ennis wondered how they managed to keep from squashing the fruit basket. She didn't wait for Jack to introduce him, just grabbed his hands and squeezed them in hers. Strangest handshake he'd ever gotten, as if his presence was some sort of gift or something.

"It's so great to have you here, Ennis," she said, her smile so wide that it seemed to show all her teeth.

"Good to be invited," Ennis said lamely. He knew she'd been after Jack to get him off his ass and to the house from the first day they'd met.

Phyllis tugged on her husband's arm. "I want you both to meet my husband, Doug. Doug, this is Jack Twist and Ennis Del Mar."

Doug smiled and extended his hand first to Jack, and then to Ennis. Now that was at least a normal handshake Ennis mused. He wasn't near as bubbly as his wife, but he came across as friendly and polite, in fact, he reminded Ennis a little of Don.

"We should ask our guests in, honey, not leave them standing here on the porch," Doug said.

That sounded like a good idea to Ennis. He was starting to feel a bit awkward, like the entire neighborhood was looking on.

"Shall I take this?" Doug asked, reaching for the fruit basket.

"Yeah, we'll put it in the kitchen on our way to the yard," Phyllis said, but then she held up a finger as if she'd just gotten an idea. "First, maybe you'd like a tour of the house?" she asked, looking from Jack to Ennis.

"Sure," Jack said for them both.

"Let me take this then," Doug said. "What can I bring you back to drink? We have iced tea, lemonade, Coke, beer..."

As soon as he said beer, they both nodded to indicate that's what they'd like.

"Beer it is then. Be right back."

By the time Doug returned with the drinks, they were back in the living room after the quick tour of the house. Upstairs, both of the kid's room's were off-limits Phyllis had explained, if "don't ask," with a laugh could be considered an explanation. Ennis wondered why she or Doug didn't see to it that the teens kept their rooms up if that were the problem, which was the impression he'd gotten. Jack had asked where the kids were, and was told that they had their own plans and wouldn't be joining them for supper. Ennis wondered what sorts of things kids did around Yosemite West, but it wasn't any of his business anyway.

"Are you ready to take the drinks outside?" Doug asked, after handing the bottles to the men.

"Let's all go sit out in the fresh air. I think it'll be cool enough by now, at least for us. Doug's gonna cook over the grill, aren't you honey?"

He laughed and Phyllis joined him. "I hope you two like bear meat," Phyllis said. Ennis noticed how she was trying hard to keep a straight face. Jack must not have seen at first because the look on his face was priceless. Phyllis soon broke into loud laughter.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't get out much," Doug said with a straight face.

Phyllis gave his arm a light slug. "Actually, we're having steaks. Doug's an expert with steak."

"Now, don't jinx it, Hon," Doug smiled, giving her a quick hug. "Here's your tea sweetened how you like it," he said, picking up the glass off the counter and handing it to her. He grabbed a beer for himself and they all headed outside.

Ennis could tell the grass had just been mowed that day when he caught a whiff of the fresh cuttings. It was a tidier lawn than the one at his and Jack's house. In fact, the whole place was a step above theirs. A wooden picnic table with a bright blue umbrella took up part of the yard. The bench seats were attached, just like the one they'd had at the barracks, but it sure wasn't all weathered like that one had been. The table, set so perfectly, reminded him of how the girls had always fussed with theirs last summer, but they'd used paper plates. Phyllis had amber-colored dishes and yellow napkins on blue and white gingham place mats. In the center was a bouquet of golden daisies.

"The fruit basket would have looked great here," Phyllis said, reaching out to straighten one of the daisies.

"The flowers match real nice," Jack assured her.

The high-pitched chattering noise of two squabbling squirrels interrupted the calm quiet, and the smell of lighter fluid suddenly filled the air. "Sorry about the smell folks," Doug said from his post at the grill.

"Sorry about the squirrels," Phyllis laughed. "Take a seat at the table or anyplace. I'll go get my hobo potatoes. They go on the grill too."

Ennis noticed several wooden chairs on the lawn under a big pine tree. He glanced at Jack, motioned toward them, and they walked over and settled in with their drinks. From where he sat, Ennis saw a small garden that looked like tomatoes and maybe zucchini. Between conversation with Doug and Phyllis and watching the squirrels, the time passed quickly, which was good because the smell of the sizzling steaks made Ennis realize just how hungry he was.

When the food was ready, they helped Phyllis bring out her Green Bean and Tomato Salad, dinner rolls, pitchers of tea and lemonade, and Cherry Dream Bars for dessert. Doug brought the platter of steaks and Phyllis' Hobo Potatoes to the table, and they all dug in.

"So, Ennis, I hear you work with horses, out at Yosemite Trails," Doug said.

"Uh, yeah, sure do. Just started about a month ago."

"I've told Phyllis that I'd like to take the kids out there for a trail ride, but we haven't gotten around to it yet. I think kids and horses go together, don't you?"

"Sure do. It would be good for them to ride."

"I had a horse when I was their age. Paula's sixteen and Ryan's seventeen. I love horses, and wish I'd gotten them interested earlier. Guess it's never too late."

Ennis was more than happy to converse about horses, and the words flowed between bites of food. He noticed Jack out of the corner of his eye with a shocked, yet pleased look.

When they'd covered the horse talk, Phyllis brought up the fact that Doug worked in Real Estate. Ennis felt a little bad that he'd never even asked Jack any questions about the Andrews...their jobs and the like. He hadn't been interested and had hoped he wouldn't have to find out, but how foolish he'd been. Here he was actually feeling comfortable around these people, and it was obvious how much Jack was enjoying himself.

"I work in the same office as Val Riley. I think she was your realtor," Doug said.

"Yeah, she sure was. Wow, small world," Jack said.

"Well, Yosemite West is small anyway," Doug laughed. "There are four of us in the office. We have listings from Oakhurst to El Portal."

"You don't say," Ennis said.

"Wouldn't that have been crazy if Doug had been your realtor?" Phyllis said.

"I told Val I didn't want to handle that house you took. I didn't want to be responsible for putting anyone across from Herschel Davis." Doug let out a deep laugh.

Ennis found that quite amusing, but Phyllis quickly spoke up. "Honey, Herschel just had a heart attack you know."

Doug gave her a confused look. "Yeah...well, what does that have to do with anything? He's still a nut case." He chuckled softly.

Phyllis looked as if she was trying not to laugh. "Jack is trying to make friends with him. Did you take that casserole over today?" she asked.

Ennis noticed Doug's surprise, and that he'd stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I took it, but I didn't see Herschel, just Ernie," Jack answered.

"No kidding...you took a casserole over there?" Doug asked.

Jack just chuckled.

"I think I'll bake up some Banana Nut Bread tomorrow and run that over," Phyllis said.

"Well, Banana Nut Bread seems appropriate, emphasis on nut," Doug said, with another burst of laughter following.

Ennis couldn't hold his laughter in either.

When Doug's chuckling was under control, he turned to Jack. "Maybe we should change the subject, tell me about the job you're starting next week."

When it was time to go, Ennis thanked the couple for having them, and he really meant it. He couldn't remember meeting people who he felt that comfortable with so fast, except maybe Don and Dorothy. It surprised the hell out of him.

"I'll see you for jogging day after tomorrow. Once you're working I'll sure miss our daily jogs," Phyllis said to Jack in parting.

"We'll have to do this again," Doug said.

"Sounds good," Ennis said. He couldn't help but notice the look that passed between Jack and Phyllis, and he had to work hard to stifle a smirk.

They waved good-bye one last time and headed up the street. "Watch for bears," Ennis heard Phyllis call out. He and Jack shared a laugh and reminisced about the bear in the campground on the walk home.

It had been a great evening.

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jack ran his hand over the smooth wood of the bench as he sat with his coffee, watching the squirrels play. Ennis had done a great job. Better than great...he'd made that old bench look like new. He checked his watch, for about the twentieth time that morning. Still not time to leave for work. He couldn't wait to get out of there, and the time was dragging. He'd gotten up with Ennis, and normally that would be right, but this being his first day, he didn't have to report until ten for orientation and to pick up his uniforms, so he could have stayed in bed longer. He was way too excited though, so when Ennis' alarm clock rang, he'd shot up out of bed. Ennis had laughed and said he was worse than a kid on Christmas morning.

Standing up, he walked around the lawn — which he'd mowed again yesterday — and went out front to sit there for a few minutes. He leaned back and stretched his legs out and tried to relax. He was antsy, but it wasn't nerves, rather enthusiasm and eagerness to get on with his life and begin this job. It seemed like he'd been waiting forever for this. Not just the weeks since his interview, but ever since he started college, this had been what he'd worked toward. There'd been times, especially during the years he'd put his education on hold to help his mom take care of his dad, when he wondered if his dream would ever come to pass, and now it was finally happening.

A silver Nisan Quest had been parked at Herschel's for a few days. Before Ernie had gone back home, he'd let them know about the live-in caregiver who'd moved in. He had intended to go over and say hello, but Ennis wasn't about to go, saying that Bug-Eyes would surely give them a piece of his mind if he saw them over there, so that had discouraged him, and he hadn't gone either.

"Speak of the devil," he whispered aloud, when Herschel's front door opened and he stepped out. He'd seen him walking each morning and figured that it must be doctor's orders. He watched Herschel, who looked pretty good for what he'd been through. It appeared that he'd lost some weight, and compared to what he'd looked like before, he looked better now. He couldn't believe his eyes when the old man headed across the street right toward him. Shit. Ennis had said as soon as Herschel started to feel better, he'd probably come over and chew them out for having the nerve to go inside his house uninvited.

As Herschel got closer, Jack noticed that his face looked drawn and thin, and he wore his familiar scowl. He hoped it was just the bright sun hurting his eyes. He stood up when Herschel approached.

"Morning," Jack said. He was afraid to reach out his hand to shake, so he kept it by his side. Unsure of what to say or do, he went with, "How are you feeling?"

To his surprise, Herschel sounded rather pleasant when he answered. "Oh, I'm feeling pretty good, all things considered."

Herschel hadn't cracked a smile, and his facial expression remained rather gloomy. "Have a seat," Jack offered, still thrown off balance by this unexpected visit. Ernie didn't smile much either, so Jack hoped that was just their way. Maybe years of stress, unhappiness, and who knew what else, was permanently etched on the old man's face.

Herschel sat down and Jack took the other chair. "I'd be happy to make a fresh pot of coffee if you'd care for some," he offered. He felt that he had to ask, now that the old man was being neighborly and all...at least that was his impression so far. He only had a small window of time before he had to leave, but he didn't want to appear rude. A thought like that running through his head reminded him of his mom and how he'd been raised. Just because someone had been rude to you didn't mean you should be rude back. Two wrongs don't make a right. Yeah, her voice was in his head more than he cared to admit. But that was good...she was a smart woman.

"I don't want to put you to any trouble," Hershel said. Before Jack could try to persuade him, he went on. "I just came over to say thank-you for helping out while I was laid up. Thanks to your friend too. My brother told me he didn't know what he'd have done without the two of you."

Even though Jack had hoped that Herschel would be grateful instead of angry, it was quite a shock to hear those words come from his mouth, and Herschel came across as very sincere, even though his face still looked so serious.

"You're welcome," Jack said. He smiled at the thought of telling Ennis about this unexpected turn of events. "Your mother is a real sweet lady," Jack added.

"That she is. If you ever feel like stopping over to say hello, you're welcome to."

"I'd like that. Uh, I won't have as much time from now on though, because I'm starting a job. In fact, today's my first day."

"Oh, well, I should let you go. When do you have to be there?"

"At ten. It's just orientation for my first day or so. I have to drive to the Village though, so..."

"Say no more. I need to get going on my walk anyway, so I'll be on my way."

"Stop by again," Jack said.

"If you're going to be away from the house from now on, I'll keep an eye out."

Jack couldn't help but picture Herschel peeking out of his curtain or standing in the yard staring, and of course of Ennis' nickname for him. He tamped down a chuckle and simply said, "Thanks, that would be great."

"It's the least I can do, and I don't have too much to occupy my time now that Mrs. Webber is there for mother. When I'm stronger, I'll go back to taking care of her myself."

Herschel seemed a little unsteady getting out of the chair, and on his first few steps, but Jack resisted the urge to reach out to steady him. He wondered why he wasn't using a cane.

Before going very far he stopped and looked back at Jack. "What kind of job have you got?" he asked.

"I'm working out of the Yosemite Valley Information Center as a Consulting Utility Forester."

"Well, that sounds impressive. Good for you," Herschel said, and Jack appreciated the fact that he looked genuinely impressed.

After Herschel walked a few more steps he seemed more limber. Jack stood there for a few seconds watching him leave the yard, amazed at what had just taken place. He wondered if the health scare had anything to do with this mellower Herschel, or if something had been wrong with him that first day. Maybe he'd never know. Whatever it was, he hoped he'd only see the Herschel of today from now on.

He hurried inside to grab his things, lock up the house, and to get going, all the while thinking that was one way to get the time to pass - one he'd never have imagined.

...

Ennis didn't mind taking care of the horses' hooves even though it could be time-consuming. He was patient and always gave each hoof his undivided attention. He'd noticed that Brian tended to rush sometimes, so he kept looking over to where he was working on Rainbow, the pretty red roan, making sure that he was doing a good job.

"Remember, take your time," Ennis said as he reached for the hoof dressing for Frijole, the black and white pinto in front of him.

He quickly regretted speaking, because it seemed to start Brian's mouth up.

"Guess what?" Brian asked.

"What?" Ennis mumbled as he massaged the dressing into the hoof wall.

"When we go out on this week's Wagons and Dogies, I'm drivin' alone," Brian announced proudly.

"That so? Micah said you're ready, huh?" Ennis said, feeling himself smile a little, but trying not to.

"Yeah, he sure did. I knew I'd be able to do it."

"Me too," Ennis agreed. He knew how much it meant to the kid, and he was happy for him.

It had been over a week since they'd had that talk under the pines when they'd taken the horses out, and he wondered if Brian had made any headway talking to his step-mom or anyone else. He went against his better judgement and asked, "You talk to your step-mom yet?"

"Been thinkin' about it," Brian said, his voice sounding emotionless, as he leaned closer to Rainbow's hoof, working meticulously as if he'd found something that required his utmost effort.

Ennis had never seen Brian clam up before and regretted mentioning it. One moment the kid was excited about driving the wagon, and now...it was obvious that it wasn't something he was going to be able to do in the near future, if ever. Maybe he just hadn't had a good enough reason yet.

He wondered if Brian was ever put on the spot by his folks or other people trying to set him up on dates with women, and how he'd gotten around it. Brian had probably run into many of the same problems that he had, but he wasn't going to bring that up and depress Brian further. He remembered that when Brian had given him the cowboy hat, he'd said it was given to him by a good friend. He bet there was a story there...but it sure wasn't any of his business, and he'd never ask. Didn't stop him from being curious though, and wishing that things could be different for the guy.

They worked an hour longer on hooves before it was time to break for lunch. He was anxious to check his phone to find out if there'd been any word from Jack yet about how his first day on the job was going. He knew that he'd be in the Information Center today, and maybe for the next few days as well. He couldn't wait to see Jack in his uniform — maybe he could get him to model it for him tonight.

He'd already told Brian that he was eating in the truck, so he grabbed his lunch and hurried out to check for a message.

...

Ennis wished he'd been able to look at his phone earlier because there was a missed call from Jack and a voicemail. He punched in his password and listened intently.

_It's twelve o'clock. If you can get back to me before one I'll be able to talk. It's going real good. Nice people, interesting. I'm happy. Call later if you can._

Jack sounded in high spirits, and Ennis couldn't be happier for him. He punched Jack's number as fast as he could and was relieved to still have time before one. He would be terribly disappointed if he missed the chance to talk to his fella.

He heard Jack's cheery voice after two rings. "Hey, glad you could get back to me."

He was tempted to say something daring and erotic back, but he had no idea if Jack was alone or not, so he dismissed that idea and settled for, "I was glad to get your message."

"Are you just starting lunch?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just got myself to the truck."

"I ate in the breakroom with a couple others. I'm outside getting some fresh air now...hoping that you'd call."

"Well, what's on the agenda? When will you get to start doing field work?" Ennis asked.

"My boss said I'll be in orientation today and tomorrow. Heck, I've hardly done anything yet. Just mainly met people and got a few instructions, and then they told me to have lunch."

Ennis laughed. "Sounds like a government job for sure."

"You don't have to get nasty about it," Jack said, laughing.

"You get your uniform?"

"Yeah, I hung them out in the jeep. I don't have to wear it until Wednesday though."

"But you'll try it on tonight, won't you?" Ennis asked low, even though no one was anywhere near the truck.

Jack's voice seemed to vibrate with a sexy murmur. "I will if you promise to take it off once I get it on."

"That's the idea," Ennis whispered. He couldn't believe he was flirting with Jack over the phone, and when they were both at work no less.

"So long as you don't rip the buttons off. Maybe we better come up with some rules."

"You're no fun. To hell with rules," Ennis joked, with all kinds of x-rated images running through his head.

Jack's laugh sounded sexy as hell, and Ennis felt his jeans becoming tight to the point where he had to move or risk cutting off the circulation down there.

"What are you gonna be doing Wednesday?" Ennis managed to ask, in what he hoped was a normal voice.

"I'll be going out with another forester to inspect brush along utility lines."

"Near the Village?" Ennis asked, still trying to slow his breathing down.

"No, up at Big Oak Flat Road."

"Oh, pretty country. Maybe you'll see the giant Sequoias."

"I'd like that."

"When are your days off?" Ennis asked.

He heard Jack sigh. "As it looks right now, Sundays and Mondays."

"Shit...well, can't have everything, can we?"

"It doesn't matter about having the same days off, Ennis. We've got it all right now."

"I think you're right."

"Damn, I don't have much time before I gotta get back inside, but I wanted to tell you about something that happened before I left the house this morning."

Realizing that time was ticking on his own break, Ennis pulled out the turkey leg Dwayne had cooked up for lunch. "Go ahead. I'll start eating while I listen," Ennis said.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead," Jack said. "Maybe you'd better swallow before I tell you who came by to visit though."

That got his attention. "Am I gonna be able to eat after you tell me?"

"It's not bad, I didn't mean to upset you," Jack said.

"Okay, well, maybe you'd best tell me before we have to hang up."

"It was Herschel."

"Bug-Eyes?"

"One in the same."

"He came to the house?" Ennis asked while chewing on the turkey leg.

"I was sitting out front. He saw me when he went outside to take a walk and he came over."

"Damn, what did he want?"

"He wanted to thank me...thank _us_, for helping out when he had his heart attack. He was very nice actually."

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Listen, we'll talk more at home, okay? I've gotta go back inside and you need to eat. I think we covered the most important stuff anyway."

"Okay, well, have a good afternoon and I'll see you later."

"Have a good lunch."

Ennis closed the phone and opened his bag of potato chips and bottle of water. Jack had given him a scare when he'd mentioned having a visitor. Shit, the first thing that went through his mind was Gavin. When Jack said it was Herschel, he waited for the other shoe to drop. He'd have bet money that the old geezer would make a stink, maybe even say that something was missing from the house and try to blame them. Jack talked like it was all just a friendly visit, so he'd take it at face value and be happy that he'd again blown something way out of proportion. Bug-Eyes actions sure as hell surprised him though.

He stared at his phone. Another surprise had been K.E. leaving him alone. He'd only called once since the holiday, and he hadn't taken that call. K.E. must really be pissed, or else he just gave up, plain and simple. Isn't that what he'd wanted...for his brother to fade out of his life?

_Just like my sister._

He leaned his head back on the headrest and sighed. His folks were dead, he didn't even know for sure where his sister was, and now he and K.E. weren't speaking. Thinking about the hand he'd been dealt in those terms made him realize how important the few people in his life were, and that making a few extra friends like Jack wanted maybe wasn't such a bad idea.

He thought of Don and wished he could see him and Dorothy more often. The last time he'd spoken with Don he'd found out Gavin had let him know right away that he'd been told where they were living. Although Don hadn't said it, Ennis could just hear the smugness in Gavin's voice. Well, it had been over a week, and so far there hadn't been any fallout from him knowing, so maybe it would be okay.

He tipped his head back and poured the last of the broken chips from the small bag into his mouth. They were his favorite, the ones with the ridges, so he tried to get every last crumb. For dessert he had a Snickers candy bar which he ate in three big bites. He drank what was left of his water and wiped his mouth with the napkin from his brown bag.

Time to get back to the horses.

_To Be Continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sitting in the passenger seat of the little red jeep enjoying the scenic drive, Ennis felt more relaxed than he had in weeks, and that in itself was a miracle considering Jack's driving. He had no idea how he managed to give the impression that they were traveling so fast when the usual speed on those narrow roads was about forty-five, and they were within the speed limit all the way. Maybe it was how that blue-eyed devil with the wind in his hair made such a big production of shifting gears like he was participating in the Le Mans sports car road race, and the way Jack's head seemed to be forever moving taking in everything around him, including Ennis.

That was the best part, when those sexy, sparkling eyes landed on him...or was it that laugh when it turned into a strange kind of giggle when Ennis made certain comments that Jack probably considered to be a bit racy. Well, maybe coming from him they were, but with no one around to hear except for Jack, he liked to get a little risque now and then. Yeah, for sure this summer's day in August was one of the most relaxing he'd had.

He picked up the drink cup they'd gotten at the deli in the El Portal Market and took a sip from the straw. Barely detecting any Coke taste left, he offered the mostly melted ice to Jack.

"Thanks," he said, sucking out what must have been the very last of the liquid until the ice rattled and the straw rubbing in the plastic lid made an obscene sound. He flashed an evil smile but didn't say anything, just handed the cup back.

"We'll probably be there in good time. You haven't been letting the slower moving cars hold us back any."

"What's that supposed to mean," Jack said in his teasing voice.

He didn't answer, just smiled and pulled his cap down tighter on his head.

"I said you could drive if you wanted," Jack said.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you're driving," Ennis answered.

"I just thought that with all the time you have to put in with your regular hours and the cook-outs, you're feeling it more than me."

"You work hard too. Lots of brain power along with muscle. You were pretty damn sore the other week when you were out in that rugged terrain on the tree crew," he said.

Jack grinned. "After that special treatment you gave me when I got home, I was feeling no pain, and my hours are shorter than yours since I'm not there at night."

Remembering the _therapeutic_ massage he'd done on his fella gave his dick something to smile about. He cleared his throat and tried to speak normally. "I'm only late once a week."

"Is that all it is? Seems like more often." Jack shot him a look, wetting his lips with his tongue.

He wondered if his good-looking man had done that on purpose to look seductive. Even if he hadn't, it worked. He couldn't wait 'til it was time to get into the tent tonight.

"You saying you miss me on those evenings, huh? Even though it gives you the chance to go gallivanting?"

Jack snickered. "Gallivanting? You mean spending time with Herschel and Pearl?"

"And Phyllis and Doug sometimes too."

"Yeah, I'm a man about town for sure."

"Maybe we should sign up for satellite so you'd have more to see on t.v."

All of a sudden Jack looked serious. "For real, or are you just kidding?"

"Well, by the way you asked, I'd say for real."

"What do you mean, by the way I asked?"

"Just seems like maybe you'd be happy with a few more comforts from your previous life back in the city."

Jack laughed and threw his head back. "I've got exactly what I want and need right now. I don't need nothin' more."

"Are you sure...'cause if you're not, I wouldn't say anything against getting satellite. We can afford it."

"Well, it's something to think about, and you'd probably get good use out of it too, especially when I have to travel."

"Yeah, that's true. They mention yet when your first trip might be?"

"Nothing definite yet, but it'll be to Sacramento for a fire suppression planning seminar. I think I'll just be gone for one or two nights."

He realized how down he must look when Jack spoke up. "If you get lonesome, you can always go across to Herschel's. You know you're more than welcome there."

"Ornery old cuss, and that's on his good days," Ennis said, trying to sound gruff, but he couldn't find it in himself to be that way.

Jack chuckled. "I thought you were used to him by now. Anyway, Pearl makes up for him. You get along good with Doug and Phyllis. I don't always have to be with you for you to visit the neighbors."

He didn't want to listen to Jack try to persuade him so he gave a noncommittal, "We'll see."

They drove along quietly through the thick forest until Jack broke the silence. "Was sure nice of Brian to switch days off with you so we could get away together."

"And fish...first time all damn summer."

"Yeah, I imagined we'd be fishing at least once a week when we started living here," Jack said.

"Well, maybe things will slow down and get on an even keel soon."

"Would be nice, but not too likely when we're both working with different days off."

"Maybe you could take Herschel fishing," he laughed, looking in Jack's direction to see his reaction.

"Very funny...maybe you should take the kid," Jack said sarcastically, but with no heat behind it.

He couldn't help but let out a loud outburst of laughter. "Now that's not even funny."

"I know...but I'll bet he'd go in a heartbeat."

"Well, I'm not askin' him so..."

"Okay, forget I said that."

"Gladly."

Even the impressive views around each bend in the road couldn't keep him from wondering if Jack was getting as hungry as he was. The thought of the turkey sandwiches and chicken pasta salad from the deli, tucked away in the ice chest, almost made his mouth water. "Are you gonna be ready to have lunch when we get to Tuolumne?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, you mean before we set up the tent?"

"I thought we could check in, eat, and then take our time setting up."

"Fine with me. I sure hope there's a campsite empty since we don't have reservations."

"Well, if worse comes to worst, we could always drive on to Don's, fish in Tioga Lake and sleep in the trailer." He chuckled at that.

"That reminds me, have you given any more thought to what you're gonna do with the trailer? I mean, it's already well into August."

His mood fell, but he tried not to let the question get to him. He'd thought of the trailer many times during the past months, and he still wished there was some way to give it to K.E. It wasn't realistic, but he'd thought about taking it to his brother's place and just leaving it there, maybe with a note saying to use it in good health or something. He knew it would be way too risky getting in and out without being caught unless he knew that K.E. was out-of-town, and now that they weren't even in contact, he had no way of knowing what his plans were at any given time. He could never ask Don to take it there for him, or to allow K.E. to pick it up at Don's, so he wished he could get that foolish idea out of his mind, but there it was again.

"Ennis, did you hear me?" Jack asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, uh, I don't know yet what I'm gonna do with the trailer."

It wasn't long before the lush meadow and high peaks surrounding Lake Tenaya came into view, and they had almost reached their destination. "Hard to believe it's been a year since we passed by here...Well, you were here in July," Jack said.

"We had a good trip last summer, didn't we...it wasn't near as good in July when I drove this road alone."

"You don't suppose we'll see a bear, do you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, maybe the same one I saw in July," he chuckled.

"Maybe it has a family by now," Jack said.

"You're a romantic at heart, aren't you?"

"You bet I am," Jack said as he flashed his sexy grin and stepped on the gas.

...

Tuolumne Meadows looked as beautiful and relaxing as ever with Lembert Dome looking down on them. "Let's get out and become one with nature," Ennis said lightheartedly as soon as Jack brought the jeep to a stop near a small stone building with a "Campground Reservations" sign on it. It felt exhilarating to stretch his legs and breathe in the fresh air. Jack stretched his back before heading for the ice chest and pulling out a can of Coke.

"If you were thirsty you should've asked me to grab a Coke out for you." He watched Jack take a long drink, his eyes drawn to Jack's perfect Adam's apple, and the thought of sucking that neck was utmost on his mind.

"I knew we'd be here soon so I didn't wanna bother you. You want one?" Jack asked.

"Uh, sure, then we'd better see if we can register. It looks pretty busy."

Within a half hour they'd paid their twenty dollars and were inspecting their site, and so far they had it to themselves which would probably change, but for now, the freedom to do as they pleased without sharing the space with strangers started their camping experience out on the right foot. They spread out their lunch on top of the picnic table and proceeded to dig in. As usual, Jack looked like he was absorbing in everything around him and seemed mesmerized by two little dogs in a nearby site.

"Gonna feed them some of your sandwich?" Ennis asked.

Jack looked at him like he'd grown two heads. "No, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just looked like you were enjoying watching them, so I thought you might wanna feed them." He tried to keep a straight face, but felt one side of his mouth turn up into a smile.

Right after finishing their food, he suggested that Jack store the rest in the bear locker while he started to pitch the tent. Since no one else had appeared, he had his choice of where to put it, and he picked out what looked like the most secluded spot, making sure that it was flat and free of stones and pine cones. A few big Lodgepole pine branches gave shade to the area, and he knew they'd be glad for that, because it felt to him to be about eighty degrees, and with barely a breath of wind, the shade was welcome. The sound of the rippling water of the Tuolumne River contributed a refreshing feel. He took several steps to determine its location from where he was setting up, and he could see a small area of flowing water curving along the campsites stretching out and disappearing from view.

Ennis was ready to assemble the tent poles by the time Jack returned. "You're in time to help. Where you been?"

Jack took a pole and said, "Had to stop at the bathroom. Flush toilets and running water. They even had soap at the sink."

"Doesn't take much to get you excited, does it?" Ennis teased. "I'll have to go there myself before we leave for fishing."

While they worked on the tent, a group of four young people who looked to be in their early twenties, wandered onto the site lugging along their belongings. The boys had a few visible tattoos. The only girl smiled in their direction. She appeared a bit childlike in looks and mannerisms.

Jack smiled back. "Afternoon," he greeted.

"Hi," she said, at least that's what it looked like, because they were a distance away. Between the young men talking among themselves, the sound of the river, and what seemed like a thousand birds chirping, her voice was drowned out.

"Looks like we have company," Jack said.

"Guess we couldn't expect to have it to ourselves," Ennis grunted. Seeing as how there were four in their group, he knew that would be it for that site because only six were allowed.

Their four site-mates chattered a mile a minute while setting up, and Ennis' plan of retreating into the tent before heading out to fish was pretty much ruined. "Shall we grab our gear and get going?" he asked.

"What, no afternoon delight," Jack said low near his ear.

Before he could stop himself, he'd given Jack a dirty look and abruptly stepped away.

"Sorry," Jack said.

"Watch yourself, we're in public," Ennis said, regretting immediately how annoyed he knew he sounded.

Jack didn't seem put off. He laughed quietly and strapped on his waist-pack tackle box. When they had all their gear ready, they proceeded toward the trail that would take them on the nearly five-mile round-trip hike to Elizabeth Lake.

...

Hiking out of the Tuolumne Meadows basin started out on a gentle grade through the boulder-dotted forest of lodgepole pine and mountain hemlock. After about a half mile, the climb intensified, the trail becoming rocky and root-crossed. Jack didn't seem to have any difficulty breathing as they made the trek up the steep trail.

"Guess all that jogging prepared you for a hike like this," Ennis huffed out.

"You want to slow down?" Jack asked.

"Maybe stop a second for a drink of water."

They stepped to the side of the trail into some shade and found their water bottles for a long drink.

"It won't be this steep the whole way. It should get better soon, at least that's what I understand," Ennis said.

He noticed some folks heading back down and couldn't help but overhear the complaints about it being too difficult to make it to the top. Well, that sure wasn't going to be him. He'd come there to fish in Elizabeth Lake with Jack, and he was going to make it up there if it was the last thing he did.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

They began again, and Ennis tried to pace himself better. Rather than trying to match Jack's steps, he stayed a couple of paces behind, and after stopping for water once more, the trail began to get better, and soon the forest thinned out. He was relieved when they came upon a lush green meadow complete with the babbling Unicorn Creek which funnels water from the lake. The trail forked out, and he knew to take the one on the right for a quick jaunt to the lake.

"Where do the other trails lead?" Jack asked.

"Up to a vantage point under Unicorn Peak, and below that peak, there's a panorama view of the lake and Johnson Peak," Ennis answered.

"Shit, there's so many things to see and do around here that I don't know if I'll ever learn about all these places."

"We'll see them all in time, I promise. And you'll probably see a good share when you're out doing field work."

Coming upon sunbathers lounging on several broad granite slabs was an unusual sight. It seemed that quite a few folks had made it up there just fine. Well, he'd have done better had he not tried to outdo Jack on speed and endurance at first. Nearly killed himself off, but he was okay now, especially gazing on the handsome face of his man.

"You wanna take the other trail to the vantage point on the way back?" Jack asked.

"Uh, let's see how we feel after fishing, okay?"

"Might be a better idea to do it another time," Jack said.

"Thanks for letting me off the hook, bud."

After fishing for several hours and catching their limit – Eastern Brook, also known as Brookies - they agreed that heading straight back down was about all that either of them could handle. Even Jack seemed glad that it was all downhill on the way back.

Ennis could almost taste the tender meat when he thought about cooking the fish over the fire. The trail mix they'd had with them was eaten hours before, so he was hungry.

"I sure hope Eeny, Meeny, Miny, and Mo aren't using the fire ring when we want it," he said.

Jack snorted out a laugh. "I think you've been in the high altitude too long. Eeny, Meeny, Miny, and Mo?"

"Well, I didn't catch their names."

Jack laughed full-out then. "You didn't want to know their names. I saw the cold stare you gave them, and I'm sure they noticed too."

"I don't stare."

"Oh yeah, Bug-Eyes is the one who stares, you... look."

"Well, anyway… I hope when we're ready to cook they've already eaten, or better yet, aren't there at all."

"Maybe they'll go to bed early," Jack said.

"I'm hoping we go to bed early."

"Best idea I've heard all day."

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They returned to a deserted camp, hot, tired, and ready for something to drink other than water. Jack visited the bathroom and then went to fetch some snacks, delegating the job of cleaning the fish to Ennis. When he came back from the bear locker, Ennis was nowhere to be seen, so he went into the tent and dug into the ice chest and pulled out a couple cold cans of beer and took a seat at the picnic table to wait. He tried to delay opening the Chex Mix, but he soon gave in and stuck his hand into the bag pulling out a handful of chex pieces, pretzels, rye chips, and mini breadsticks. After eating the salty tidbits, his stomach began rumbling its thanks, and he just had to have more. He needed the beer to wash it down, so he pulled the tab and drank slowly, until Ennis arrived back at the site with the fish in tow.

"They're not back yet, huh?" Ennis asked, as he threw his fishing vest down by the tent and joined Jack at the table, reaching for the bag of mix.

"Not that I've seen," Jack answered.

"Did you notice their tents? They'll be lucky if they're not wearing them in the morning. I don't think they're staked down tight enough."

Jack shook his head. "I did notice they were kinda leaning. They'd better hope the wind doesn't come up."

"If we get started right away, we can get our supper cooked before they come back wanting the fire pit," Ennis said.

"I'm ready when you are."

Even with that said, neither of them made a move to get up. All the fresh air and exercise had tired Jack out, and he could tell that Ennis was tired too. He was sure they'd catch their second wind soon.

It had cooled down nicely after the warm August day. Jack loved seeing Ennis look so relaxed and peaceful. It seemed like old times, and he hoped the four young people on the other side of the campsite would stay away until much later. The other vacationers were busy in their camps not paying a bit of attention to them.

"I'll get the fish ready if you wanna get the potatoes and corn," Ennis said.

Once again Jack made a trip to the locker to retrieve the food. He set the bread on the table and saw that the fire was lit and Ennis was waiting for the seasoning. He passed it to him and then got busy shucking the corn-on-the-cob and wrapping the potatoes in foil. They made a good team, Jack thought, when it came to a lot of things, cooking being one. When the meal was ready, the foursome sharing the campsite still hadn't returned.

"Wonder where they are," Jack asked with no urgency.

"Probably out sight-seeing. If we're lucky, they got lost."

"The fish sure are good."

"Nothing beats fresh fish," Ennis agreed.

The evening was very low-key and just what they needed. The nearly two months since they'd moved to Yosemite had been a whirlwind of activity even though at times Jack had felt like he might go crazy before he started his job. Looking back on it now, and thinking of all they'd accomplished, he realized what a jam-packed summer it had really been. Now here they were, enjoying their little get-away, the first of many he hoped.

"You in the mood for S'mores? I haven't had those since the family night cook-out. I guess you eat them every week, huh?" Jack asked.

"I need to fit in," Ennis smiled.

It was now getting dark, but he didn't figure he'd ever get Ennis to lick the sticky sweets off his fingers when they were finished. They were going to have to make time to fix these in their own backyard.

"I'll get the fixins'. You think your fire's still hot enough?"

"It sure is...oh, you mean the grill," Ennis answered with a straight face.

Jack had to make a concerted effort to not let his jaw drop. If he didn't know better, he'd think that Ennis was flirting with him right there out in the open...well, no one around for at least a hundred feet. All the peace and quiet of the day had sure helped Ennis relax, and he liked it.

They turned on the Coleman lantern on the table, and it was obvious by watching Ennis set up and begin to prepare his treat that he had learned a few tricks from making them at the cook-outs.

Jack copied what Ennis did. "I've only ever had them made with Hershey bars," he said as he squeezed the graham crackers tightly while watching the freshly toasted marshmallow and the peanut butter cup squish together.

"Wait till you get a bite of them made this way," Ennis said.

They each took a bite at the same time, their eyes locked on one another. Trying to get every bit of the gooey mess into his mouth, Jack wasn't sure what the best part was - the blissful sensation of flavor in his mouth, or the sinful look in his man's eyes as he ate his treat.

When they had just about finished all they could eat, footsteps and voices from the direction of the parking area interrupted their quiet solace.

"They're baaack," Jack said.

Ennis sighed. "Guess we should be happy we got the time alone that we did."

Even though it had gotten dark, there was enough light from the low emission solar floodlights on the main trail to see the group of four as they approached. They could tell the three young men had been drinking considering the way they weaved and stumbled. The girl seemed sober as she directed the boys toward the biggest tent.

"Looks like they had a few too many," Ennis commented.

"I guess the girl was the designated driver," Jack observed, speaking quietly.

"I should hope so, she doesn't even look old enough to drink," Ennis said.

Luckily the camp remained peaceful with all three of the boys crawling into the biggest tent leaving the girl standing alone outside the tent flap, looking as if she'd been abandoned. After all, it was still early and she was left to entertain herself in a dimly lit campsite on her own. Jack barely had time to feel sorry for her, because to his surprise, she walked toward the fire pit, and he wondered if she even saw them sitting there. After a few steps she stopped and removed her shoe — which he noticed was a flip-flop — and shook it as if she'd gotten pebbles under her foot.

"Looks like we've got company," Jack whispered. Ennis didn't answer.

"Hey, there," she said in a soft gentle voice, as if she was half scared to venture closer.

"Evenin'," Jack said, standing up. "I'm Jack, and this is Ennis."

"My name's Mae," she said, reaching out her hand to shake, first Jack's, then Ennis'. "Sorry about the commotion. The boys were celebrating my cousin turning twenty-one."

Jack could only imagine Ennis' irritation, but to his surprise, when he ventured a glance, Ennis didn't look at all annoyed.

"Won't you sit down?" Jack offered, feeling it was the right thing to do, and the vibes from Ennis made him feel like it was okay with him.

Just then the loud hoot from an owl pierced the quiet, and Mae nearly jumped out of her skin. She broke out laughing, causing both men to join in. She seemed more at ease after that.

"Did you have a nice day? We saw you when you arrived earlier this afternoon," Jack said, sitting back down across from Ennis. Mae took a seat next to Ennis.

"Yeah, we drove around sightseeing," she answered.

"Do you and your friends want to use the pit to cook something?" Ennis asked.

"Oh, we ate at the little restaurant up the road, and there's a small general store where we picked up a few things."

Jack could tell that Ennis tried not to laugh at that, and probably assumed, as he did, that the store was the source of the booze.

"You didn't come to rough it then, huh?" Jack asked.

Mae laughed softly. "This is our first time camping actually."

"Never would have guessed," Ennis said under his breath, but Jack heard well enough and noticed Ennis' playful smirk.

"I see you've got your own tent," Jack stated.

"Yeah, I have a tent to myself. My brothers and cousin are bunking in the other one." She suddenly looked shy. Jack figured maybe it was embarrassment about them coming back drunk. It didn't appear that she'd had anything to drink herself, and Ennis was right, she sure didn't appear old enough to be drinking.

"Uh, we were just having S'mores. Would you like to make one?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we have plenty of stuff left to make more," Ennis added.

Mae had a blank look on her face. "S'mores?" she asked.

"Haven't you ever eaten them?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't think so." The owl hooted again causing her eyes to open wide as she looked up toward the trees.

"Well, you've gotta try one then," Ennis said, getting up to reach for the graham crackers and other ingredients.

Jack watched in amused surprise while his quiet, reserved fella went out of his way to be neighborly to the young lady, explaining in detail how they were made, an occasional _you're gonna love this_ and _they're kinda messy_ thrown in. Ennis being used to helping the folks on the cook-outs had done wonders for him, Jack mused. He got up to fetch Cokes for each of them.

By the time Mae had finished her sweet treat, they were laughing and having a good time despite some yipping going on in the distance, no doubt from coyotes, making the fact that they were camping out in the wild a reality. Each time the coyote's calls interrupted their pleasant chat, Jack noticed Mae's big brown eyes took on a wild look, and she appeared ready to jump from her seat and dash for cover.

Jack couldn't help it; he had to ask even though he knew Ennis would probably consider it getting too personal. "Where are you from?"

"San Francisco," Mae answered. Then she looked directly at him and he figured she'd ask where they were from, but instead, she had something else on her mind. "Are you two with each other...you know, a couple?"

Jack was nearly left speechless and he tried not to look at Ennis, already knowing what he'd see, but it was like he just couldn't help it, and he was right. The only way to describe Ennis' face was frozen disbelief.

Jack became aware of his pounding heart and knew he needed to say something to Mae, who sat there so innocent, without a clue at how uncomfortable her question had made them. He only had a few seconds to decide, and finally after what seemed like a huge silence, he found his voice.

"Yeah, we are." He glanced at Ennis wishing he could convey how much he regretted putting him on the spot by speaking the truth, but he wasn't going to lie.

She smiled sweetly and said in a sing-song voice, "I thought so."

Ennis got up, clearing his throat, and reached for the items spread on the table. "Better get this stuff put away," he mumbled.

"I'll help you," Mae offered, getting to her feet and reaching for the empty candy wrappers.

"I'll help too," Jack said. He picked up the empty Coke cans, and by then there wasn't anything left to do, since Ennis had grabbed up the left-over graham crackers, marshmallows, and other items from supper and taken off toward the bear lockers.

"How many nights are you staying?" Mae asked.

"Just tonight, how 'bout you?"

"Three nights - tonight and two more."

Jack hoped their tents would stand up that long, but he didn't say anything. It took no time at all to stuff the trash into a bag, and after that, Mae covered her mouth and yawned.

"I'd better get over to my tent. Did you notice the branches of that tree over there are the shape of a Gargoyle?" She pointed to the pine between her two tents.

Jack didn't answer, because no sooner had she gotten the words out, when it sounded like something rattled one of the nearby trash bins. She stiffened up, her eyes widening once again. "I wonder what that was," she said, almost to herself.

"Probably just someone throwing something away," Jack said, trying to calm her nerves.

"You don't think it could be a bear, do you?" In the light from the lantern, her face took on a haunted look, which served to make Jack uneasy, but he tried not to show it. He didn't think there was a bear around, but who knew for sure. And where was Ennis? Shouldn't he be back by now?

"I'll walk you over," Jack said.

As they started out she touched Jack's arm. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," he said, hoping that he could oblige.

"If I get my toothbrush and stuff, will you walk with me to the bathroom and wait for me?"

"Sure, no problem. Do you have a flashlight?"

"No, do you have one?"

"Yeah, let me get it." He took a few quick steps toward his tent.

"Please hurry, I don't want to be attacked by a bat or anything," she called after him.

He hoped she was kidding. He looked around for Ennis, but there was no sign of him. He hurried over to the trash bin to get rid of the trash and continued on to the tent. When he opened the flap of the tent and stepped inside, a jolt of fear raced through him when something clamped down on his arm.

"Jesus Christ!" he swore and tried to pull away. When he heard Ennis laugh he tried to collect himself, but his heart was racing and he had to gasp for air. "Why the fuck did you do that, you asshole," he said, trying not to shout.

Ennis' arms were around him then, rubbing up and down his back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you so bad," he said softly. In a more normal volume he went on, "But you kinda deserve it after what you said to Mae."

"Shit...I'm sorry that happened, but I told you a long time ago that I wasn't gonna lie."

"I know, I know...it just takes me some gettin' used to."

"So, you're not mad then?"

"How 'bout I show you how not mad I am?"

He wrapped Jack in his strong arms and began kissing and sucking. Jack tried to push him away, but Ennis was having none of that. Before Jack had a chance to explain, Mae's tiny, scared voice came from right outside the tent. "Jack, are you in there?"

Ennis jumped the same as Mae had when the owl hooted and let go of Jack like he'd touched fire. "What the hell is she doing out there?" he whispered.

Jack called out, "Hang on, I'm looking for the flashlight," then he whispered, "I'm gonna walk her to the bathroom."

Within seconds, he had the flashlight beam lighting the way, directing Mae toward the bathrooms, with Ennis taking up the rear — their own toiletries in hand. At one point Mae stopped to adjust her flip-flops, no doubt getting pine needles trapped under her feet.

"If you brought any other shoes, you should wear them tomorrow," Ennis said brusquely.

"You didn't happen to see any bears, did you?" Mae asked over her shoulder.

The question didn't give Jack a warm and fuzzy feeling considering he was the one in the lead, but he felt a little better when Ennis said no.

"Are there snakes here?" Mae asked, her voice shaking.

"They're asleep at night," Jack said, hoping that was true as they trudged along. He sighed with relief when they finally reached the facilities.

"We'll meet you right here by this tree. Take your time," Jack said.

Mae was one speedy girl. By the time he and Ennis had finished, she was all done and peeking out of the slightly opened door, obviously afraid to stand by the tree all by herself, probably fearing that a bat would swoop down into her hair.

After she'd been safely escorted to her tent, Jack couldn't wait to get Ennis back to theirs. Upon entering, Jack sighed. "What a night."

"You can say that again. It started out so peaceful. Are you as worn out from that hike to the lake as I am?" Ennis asked.

"That...and visiting all evening...and being afraid you were pissed off and had gone home and left me here with Mae."

Ennis breathed into his ear. "No, I would never leave you."

Jack welcomed the strong, loving arms that encircled him, returning the kiss that his fella gave him. Ennis' mouth tasted minty and fresh, the nighttime stubble on that handsome face not bothering him at all. Down onto the sleeping bag he went, pulling Ennis with him, refusing to break contact. Rough and wet kisses, wanting and needing more, the tent filled with the muffled sounds of their smoldering passion. Their shirts came off first, but before their belts and jeans followed, a strange sound from outside interrupted the mood. At first Jack thought he was imagining it, so he tried not to pay it any mind.

Then Ennis must have heard too, because he pulled back and froze in place, listening. "What the fuck?"

Jack let out a breath. "I think it's exactly what it sounds like." He crawled over and opened the flap to peer out, quickly turning back toward Ennis and pulling it closed.

"What did you see?" Ennis asked.

"You don't wanna know."

"Are those kids over there puking?" Ennis asked in disgust.

"I couldn't see much except some movement outside the tents, but yeah, I'm sure that's what's going on." Just then another round of the revolting sounds succeeded in spoiling their romantic interlude for the night.

Lying in the sleeping bag five minutes later with fingers entwined, Jack barely made out Ennis' sleepy voice. "It would serve them right if a bear came and bit them on the butt."

"That's pretty unneighborly of you," Jack said, just before dropping off to dream.

...

Early in the morning, before many of the occupants of the campground — other than the birds and squirrels — were awake, Jack was awoken in his favorite way. Instead of an alarm clock, Ennis' sexy voice rumbled in his ear.

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna let our time up here go by without this," he said, just before nearly devouring him.

Jack was willing, giving as good as he received, the two of them succeeding in heating up the tent before the sun had the chance. Hot, sweaty, and spent, they relaxed on the sleeping bag while recovering their strength.

"I think we'll need to get the sleeping bag cleaned," Ennis said after a long silence.

"You're so romantic," Jack said, and they both laughed.

After a short time, Ennis rolled on his side and kissed Jack's forehead. "Guess it's time to get cleaned up, find some clothes, and go out and rustle up breakfast."

Jack was a little concerned about how Ennis might react if he happened to see any of the guys who were with Mae. He hoped that Ennis had cooled down from last night.

Out in the fresh air and first rays of sunshine, there was no sign of Mae or her group. She'd probably been kept awake most of the night, and no telling how long the guys would sleep after their binge, and hopefully they wouldn't have to see them. Well, Jack wouldn't mind seeing Mae, but not the boys. He and Ennis had planned on taking pictures before they had to head home, so maybe they'd miss that group.

After visiting the bathroom, Jack made a fire and started the water for instant coffee and waited for Ennis to bring their cereal and powdered milk from the bear locker. Enjoying the scenery and forest sounds, he watched some of the other campers puttering around their campsites. Before long, he saw the flap on the boy's tent open with one of them emerging, and then Mae appeared from her tent too. He watched while they exchanged words and then proceeded to get on with whatever business of the morning they'd planned. When Ennis came into view, he was shocked to see him stop and say something to Mae, and then the boy. It all seemed pleasant, and he waited for Ennis to come join him, so he could find out what was going on.

"Hey, ready for breakfast?" Ennis asked. He had a slight grin on his face, kind of like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"What were you saying to them over there?"

"Just saying good morning."

"Good morning? Is that all? Why would you say good morning to...oh never mind."

"Go on, say what you're thinking. You can tell me while we eat our breakfast. By the way, they're not using the fire, they have a package of donuts," Ennis said, while arranging the food on the picnic table. "I brought granola bars too."

"Good, I could use one of them along with the cereal."

"Oh? Work up an appetite?" Ennis said, wearing a silly smile.

"Someone's in a good mood today."

Ennis laughed. "Tell me what you were thinking."

Jack poured hot water in two cups for their instant coffee. "Uh, I just thought you'd still be pissed off at what the guys got up to last night, so when I saw you over there looking friendly, it just surprised me is all."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to be neighborly," Ennis chuckled. "Actually, I felt bad for Mae having to sleep in that tent that's about to topple over, so I pointed out to the guy that maybe they needed to stake them down better."

"What did he say?" Jack asked, stirring the powdered milk and water in his bowl.

"He kinda looked at me like I was from Mars at first. Said they'd done it the best they could, but that he noticed they weren't standing up too good."

"Did he say he'd fix them?"

"He seemed unsure how to do it, so I offered to go over and do it after the others were up."

With his first bite of cereal in his mouth, Jack choked, trying to swallow. Ennis got up and came around the table to slap him on the back. "You all right?" he asked.

When his coughing was under control, Jack just smiled and continued to eat. He wondered if he'd heard wrong, but he didn't think so. He didn't know what had come over Ennis, but whatever it was, he liked it.

The day passed in a flurry, and all too soon it was time for them to head back to Yosemite West. Jack's camera contained fifty pictures in various settings and locations. There was even one of Mae, who acted thrilled to death, throwing back her hair and posing as if it was for the cover of People magazine. She'd insisted on taking a few of him and Ennis together, and Ennis didn't even seem to mind, putting his arm around Jack in one. The guys with her hadn't looked any worse for wear, and Jack snapped some candid photos of Ennis helping them fix their tents.

It had been quite a trip, which Jack hoped could be repeated soon, to more locations throughout the park. The winter would keep them home mostly, so hopefully at least a couple more overnighters would be possible before then.

_To Be Continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ennis watched as the horses he'd turned out into the pasture busied themselves with grazing on the fresh grass. David had been the one that filled the water troughs, and Ennis could see him on the other side of the field, so he lifted his hand in acknowledgement. David gestured with a quick wave, and was already hurrying away to his next task. That man was always moving.

Since Labor Day, temperatures had been a lot more comfortable for working outside, and he knew Jack was glad for that too, especially since he'd been participating in controlled burns for the last few days.

Jack had been in Sacramento the week before, and even though he'd only been three and a half hours away, and gone for only one night, going home to an empty house after work had made Ennis feel totally lost. He smiled at the thought of how attached to that fella of his he was.

Here it was September already, and Don and Dorothy were only just now getting ready to visit. Don hadn't had as much time off work due to Clark having broken his leg in July. They'd also had company several times during the summer, but the day after tomorrow they'd be there, and Ennis was looking forward to it.

Mornings had been brisk, same with the nights, and the change in the air was quite apparent. They'd need to haul some wood in soon to have ready for the fireplace.

A puff of wind seemed to come out of nowhere and threatened to take Ennis' cap with it. He turned toward the gust, with his head down slightly, until it passed. Fall was in the air, even though it wouldn't officially begin for another ten days.

Since most of the trees in the area were evergreen, fall colors weren't a big attraction in Yosemite to bring the tourists in after Labor Day, leading to a drastic decline of visitors to the park. Winter would see the numbers come back up somewhat, and Ennis looked forward to being a part of the horse-drawn sleigh rides at Yosemite Trails.

For the most part, Jack expected to spend most of his winter drawing up plans for regenerating the forest and monitoring the progress, and plans to keep the park forests free from disease, harmful insects, and damaging wildfires. At least Jack would stay warm, so he was glad for that, but being out in the snow on a sleigh seemed like a lot more fun.

Even though both Brian and Pete were there today, he didn't allow himself to linger at the fence too long. There was always a list of tasks a mile long that needed tending to.

When Ennis reached the stable, he could tell that something was up. Both Mr. and Mrs. Knapp were talking to Brian and Pete, and he got the impression that something serious had happened from the troubled looks on their faces.

When he got closer, and they looked his way, Mr. Knapp called out, "Ennis, see if Clint's outside and ask him to come in."

He hadn't seen Clint on the way in, but he knew that Debbie and Teri had taken the riding groups out, so he had to be around there someplace. He felt the need for urgency even though he had no idea what had happened, so he moved briskly around the building until he found Clint cleaning saddles. The two of them hurried into the stable to find Mrs. Knapp on the phone, and Brian and Pete setting out the horse tack.

Mr. Knapp filled them in. "Clint, Ennis, we've been notified of a missing man over near Fish Camp. He wandered away from his group on the Yosemite Mountain Sugar Pine Railroad excursion. Evidently they were panning for gold, and all of a sudden they realized he hadn't been seen for a while. The tour guide and some other folks looked around for some time before calling it in. They're forming a search party, and we've been asked for the use of several of our horses for a hasty search. They'll be able to cover a lot of ground quickly, and it's not even quite midday, so I expect this will end well. Ennis, are you familiar with the Sugar Pine Railroad?"

"I've heard it mentioned, but that's about all."

"They depart a couple miles from here, and the tour takes them on a four mile ride deep into the forest. At some point they stop to pan for gold. Four men will leave on horseback from here to head over that way. Anyway, Clint, if you can pick out the horses, and Ennis, help the others get them tacked up, that would be great."

"Yes, Sir," Clint said.

"Be glad to," Ennis said.

Before they had a chance to get on with their task, Mrs. Knapp hurried to her husband's side. "I just got off the phone with Yosemite's Chief Ranger, and I've learned a little more. The man is a senior citizen who needs medication adding to the gravity of the situation."

"We'll help in any way we can," Mr. Knapp said, putting his arm around his wife.

"We'll have the horses ready," Clint said. Ennis followed him to the stalls to get started.

By the time Ennis was nearly finished getting his last horse ready, his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket surprised to see Jack's name in the display since it wasn't quite lunch break yet. He stepped a few feet away to take the call.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, I called to tell you that we just heard about a missing senior citizen over by Fish Camp."

"Yeah, we heard. Mr. Knapp's providing horses to some of the rescue personnel to head over there to search. We just finished tacking them up."

"Ennis, it's Mr. Hunter who's lost. I thought you'd wanna know."

"Gavin's grandfather?" Ennis felt his stomach clench. "How do you know it's him? That's a common name."

"I checked it out, and it's him all right. It shocked me too. They're asking for volunteers, so we might wrap up here early so we can help out."

"Yeah, that's good...I'll see what I can do too. Okay, well, I'll talk to you later."

"See ya later."

Ennis closed his phone, and all of a sudden Brian was next to him asking, "Are you okay?"

"I just talked to Jack and found out the missing man is Fred Hunter from Oakhurst...you remember him, don't you? You met him and his wife on the senior cook-out."

"Yeah, sure I do. Wow, that's awful."

"I think I'll ask Mr. Knapp if I can go and help search on horseback. You think you and Pete can get along without me?"

"Yeah, sure. Good idea. Mr. Knapp will probably let you go, especially since you know the man and all. You know CPR and first aid?"

"Yeah."

"If he hasn't been found by the time I get off, I'll probably head out to help on foot," Brian said.

"Okay, well, I'll go talk to the boss."

...

Before mounting his horse, Ennis quickly met Hank, the Search and Rescue Mounted Unit team lead, who rattled off the names of the other three men in the party. Just before they set out, Brian hurried over and handed him a canteen and two granola bars. He'd gulped down his lunch while waiting for the men to arrive, and had bottled water with him, so he felt like Brian was being a bit extreme, and the gesture made him feel uncomfortable. After all, the kid didn't give canteens to the other men. He put the strap over his neck and the bars in his pocket, and didn't even acknowledge Brian with a thank-you, just cued his horse to go, and off he went following the others.

Cody, the chestnut gelding that Clint had picked out for him, was one of the horses used by the ranch hands, who tended the trails and fences, as were the others that he'd selected. He got a sense that Cody was sound and manageable, and it was obvious that he was a strong horse.

They'd only ridden a short distance when Hank began filling him in. "We're heading to where Mr. Hunter was last seen, which should take us around an hour, and from there we'll split up and each search along a number of trails that are less accessible to the searchers on foot."

Time was of the essence, and Ennis was impatient to reach the areas where they had a chance of finding the lost man. Even though others were already searching on foot, it hadn't done any good so far. It was hard to understand how the old man could have wandered so far away that he couldn't hear his name being called. Why didn't he stay put when he discovered that he was lost? How did these things happen?

It became hard to converse while riding, so he basically watched and listened as he and Cody negotiated some steep inclines and downgrades. He could hear bits and pieces of radio communication along the way when Hank checked in with headquarters on the status of the search. Each time a voice came through he hoped they'd be told that Fred had been found, but each time his heart sank when that wasn't the case. He thought about Mrs. Hunter and wondered if she'd been on the excursion with Fred, or if she was at home. She must be panic-stricken. And Gavin...had he been informed yet?

The terrain made the ride more difficult the farther they went. So far the forest was fairly sparse with sporadic tufts of pines. Every now and then he noticed a blue tag on certain trees, and knew from Jack, that it meant they were marked for removal. Out in the distance it wasn't hard to see how thick the forest became, and to understand how easily a man could be swallowed up. He pulled out his cell phone to give Jack a quick call before they reached the more densely forested areas where he was sure there'd be no reception. It went to voice mail which didn't surprise him.

"Hey, it's me. I wanted to let you know I'm with a few guys from the Search and Rescue Mounted Unit, and we're heading out on horseback to search for Fred. We'll only be out a few hours, and hopefully he'll be found by that time, otherwise a new team with specially trained horses will go out equipped with overnight supplies and the like. So, uh, I just wanted to let you know. I'll hook up with you later."

At least the temperature was pleasant, he thought to himself...but by the time the sun set and it cooled off considerably, for a man Fred's age, he'd feel the cold, especially if he didn't have a jacket with him. And what about food and water, not to mention whatever medication he was on? He probably had no water or food with him. He tried not to think along those lines. They had hours before nightfall. Surely they'd locate him by then.

He unscrewed his water bottle and drank, directing his gaze to the other men who all looked more than ten years older than him, and were obviously experienced in this kind of work. He had very little wilderness survival and navigation skills, so he was lucky they'd even agreed to him going along. He tried to recall any of their names, but apart from Hank, he couldn't think of one. Their names probably hadn't even registered in the first place. About all he remembered about being introduced was that Clint had told them that he knew Mr. Hunter personally. That's probably why Hank had said it was okay for him to go.

He tried to focus on why this situation with Fred had him so upset. He didn't really know him that well...but he'd known Gavin, and how close he was to his grandparents, and if this turned out badly, it would devastate Gavin and his grandmother. It hurt to think of it, losing someone you love. Life wasn't fair, and no one knew how this would turn out.

When they finally reached the train tracks, he knew they were nearly to the point where they'd separate and begin the search. They were deep in the forest at that point, with thick vegetation crunching down under the horses' hooves. The five of them were doing a good job flattening down a path.

"Keep your eyes peeled. No telling how far, or what direction he went," Hank said. "And pay attention to your horses. They could sense something as part of their normal behavior and you don't want to miss a clue they may give out. Look where the horse looks."

The earthy pine smell was almost too intense, and at times, the squawking of the birds was so overwhelming it was as if they were right next to his ears. In a way it was quite haunting, and to an elderly man, would probably serve to confuse him even more. Shit, he hadn't even given a thought to other creatures that could be out there...bears for one. What the hell would the old man do if one came upon him? The thought made him shudder.

...

After one last look at the map spread out on a big boulder, Ennis shoved the radio and first aid kit he'd been given into the pouch on his saddle. Two of the men had fetched water for the horses, and they were filling their bellies greedily. The narrow-gauge train that had held happy, excited patrons earlier in the day, stood empty and somber on the track near where the folks had panned for gold. After the engineer delivered the passengers back to the entrance, he'd brought it back to the location as a landmark, in case Fred found his way back.

"If there aren't any more questions, we should get going. Every second counts," Hank said, mounting his horse. "We'll meet back here at six o'clock. If Mr. Hunter hasn't been located by then, they'll be setting up a base station right here, and if he's still not found by morning, I'm certain that Yosemite Search and Rescue will deploy ground, technical, canine, and air units. Incident Management Staff radioed that arrangements are being made to get the experts here. I feel there's a real good chance we'll find him in the next few hours though. Volunteers are on foot throughout the area, and the five of us on horseback, so stay positive." He shot an encouraging look in Ennis' direction, gave a thumbs-up, and they all headed out.

He'd only ever searched for someone one time in his years working at Mono Lake, and that had been on foot, and the person was found after a couple short hours. Numerous people had been searching for at least five hours today, turning up nothing. Hank had tried to sound optimistic that Fred would be found soon, but he didn't know if Hank really believed that or not. The mention of canine and air units had him unnerved.

He rode along on obscure overgrown trails that were barely distinguishable as trails. Cody performed like a champ even when directed off course. When they'd started out, he'd seen a few searchers on foot, but that quickly changed the longer he rode. He kept calling Fred's name as loud as he could. With all the folks searching and shouting _Fred_, the thought kept coming back to Fred being incapacitated in some way. Surely, in the least, he'd be dehydrating since it was determined that he had no water or food with him. He could be huddled under bushes or rocks...he could be anywhere. Thinking of Fred with no water, and all the shouting he'd done, made his own throat feel parched, so he drank half of his second bottle of water.

Deeper into the woods he went, riding under the thick canopy of trees. At times he could barely see the blue of the sky, which would be enough to disorient anyone, age not withstanding. He brought Cody to a stop and looked around at what he could see of the tall mountains encompassing him, the thick lush grasses underfoot, barely a breath of air to flutter the trees, and suddenly he noticed no bird sounds at all. It was as if the area had been untouched for years.

He turned Cody in a circle and stared up at the tree tops and mountain peaks, and a sinking feeling hit him. He wasn't at all sure of the way back. He desperately tried to pick out something familiar that he'd noticed on his way, but everything looked the same in every direction. He felt himself start to panic, but reined it in and told himself that he was imagining that it all looked the same. There had to be something to indicate which direction he'd come from.

All of a sudden, before Ennis knew what hit him, Cody reared up and his piercing whinny interrupted the silence, but everything went silent for Cody's rider who was thrown to the ground.

_To Be Continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The main parking area at the Sugar Pine Railroad was packed with vehicles when Jack arrived. With some maneuvering, he found a spot to wedge in the jeep, where the overflow had parked along the side of the road. It was obvious that a lot of people had shown up to aid in the search, and he wondered if Ennis had returned yet.

He got out of the jeep and noticed two guys from work, Bob and Mick, getting out of their truck. They exchanged greetings, and the three of them walked over to check in with several people holding flyers, who were standing near cases of water bottles. They were given a flyer, water, and the choice of walking, or being driven in an off-road vehicle the two miles to the Base Camp.

They took off on foot, along the railroad tracks, now and then hearing the voices of search party volunteers calling out Fred's name. With only a few hours of daylight left, and Fred still out there somewhere, it seemed that everyone understood the gravity of the situation.

By the time he and his co-workers reached Base Camp — taking their time to examine the areas off the tracks — he felt out of breath, and it wasn't exertion from the walk. It had to do with the fact that the missing man was the grandfather of a friend. Voices on the radios could be heard around them, although he only caught a few words now and then. Rescue personnel were hurrying to set up operations, and everyone looked worried and focused on the tasks at hand.

Jack glanced around again, slower this time, and noticed Mrs. Hunter sitting on a folding chair under a canopy, tissue clutched in her hands. She looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and that wasn't far from the truth. He started over just in time to see Gavin heading toward her holding a bottle of water. He could see the look of recognition as Gavin noticed him. Their eyes met, and Gavin quickly handed the water to his grandmother and closed the distance between them, sagging into Jack's arms.

"Thank-you for bein' here," Gavin said, his voice muffled from being pressed on top of Jack's shoulder.

Jack tried with all he had to give encouragement and assure Gavin that everything would be okay as he held on tightly and patted Gavin's back for a brief few seconds. When they parted, Gavin hastily wiped a few tears and focused his attention on his grandmother, pulling on Jack's wrist.

"Come say hi to my granma."

Mrs. Hunter looked up when they approached. "Look who I found," Gavin said, in what sounded like his best effort at cheerful.

It was obvious how hard Gavin was trying to keep his grandma's spirits up. Jack remembered when Gavin had danced with her at the Whoa Nellie Deli last summer, with Gavin's granddad looking on. It really tugged at Jack's heartstrings, and he wondered if there were any other family, since he'd never heard of any mentioned. If that were the case, Gavin had a lot on his shoulders.

"Hi, Mrs. Hunter," Jack said. He knelt to her level, placing his hand over hers, giving it a little squeeze.

"You remember Jack, don't you granma?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, I certainly do. How are you, Jack?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine. I've come to help look for your husband."

"Oh, that's so very nice of you," she said, patting his hand. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Jack was on the verge of choking back tears as well.

"They even have men on horses searching," she said, turning her gaze toward a man on a large Bay horse just as a second man rode up and stopped beside him.

"They're gonna bring dogs in the morning if they haven't found him," Gavin added.

"Ennis is out on horseback. He's probably in the group that's coming in now," Jack said.

He noticed a faint smile from Gavin at hearing that bit of news. Mrs. Hunter smiled too. "Ennis Del Mar is a very nice boy," she said. "He drove our wagon when we went on the cook-out from Tenaya Lodge in the summer. I told you, Gavin."

"Yeah, I remember," he answered.

"He was so helpful that evening, and he made a very handsome cowboy."

"I'm sure he did, granma," Gavin said.

Jack couldn't help but notice a wistful look on Gavin's face. He wondered if he'd dated anyone during the last year. Obviously there wasn't anyone special in his life if he and his grandma were going through this ordeal all by themselves.

Jack was surprised when he recognized Pete trudging up to get water from a volunteer. He looked beat, and it was clear how thirsty he was. He drank an entire bottle in a matter of seconds.

"That guy over there works with Ennis," Jack said, indicating who he was talking about.

"Yosemite Trails...that job must suit him to a T," Gavin mused. "And, Jack, where are you workin'? Your phone call in the summer was so quick I never got to ask," he said.

"I'm headquartered at the Yosemite Valley Information Center. I got a job as Consulting Utility Forester. We've been doing controlled burns the last few days."

"Good for you. Sounds like you and ol' Ennis are livin' the good life." Jack couldn't tell if Gavin was happy about that or not. Maybe a little of both he figured.

"I'm going over to say hello to Pete. I'll be right back," Jack said.

While he said hello, he noticed two more men arrive on horseback. He wondered when Ennis would show up. Pete said his back hurt and he didn't stay long, so Jack joined Gavin and Mrs. Hunter again. He didn't know where he could do the most good - out searching for Fred, or staying with Gavin and his grandma. He decided to stay, and besides, he was anxious to see Ennis ride up. He couldn't help but notice the other four riders checking their watches, and one of them kept using the radio. They all appeared a little worked up.

He stood up to stretch his legs and check his phone, but there weren't any messages from Ennis, not since the one telling him he was going out to search. He tried calling him, but it went straight to voice mail, which wasn't a surprise, since in these mountains, it was unlikely to get a good signal. He sat back down next to Mrs. Hunter to wait, since it would be dark in less than two hours, and the thought of Fred out there after dark was troubling. He could only imagine the tremendous worry for the man's wife and grandson. He listened a bit to Gavin and his grandma reminisce about Fred, commenting and asking questions at times. He wondered if they'd leave at dark so they could try to get some rest — he couldn't imagine Mrs. Hunter sitting out there all night.

A familiar voice caught his attention, and he looked over to see Brian Weaver talking to Chief Ranger Adam Harrison, who he recognized from having met at the Valley Information Center his first week on the job. Gavin must have noticed that he was staring, because he said, "That guy with the cowboy hat was talking to the men on horseback a minute ago."

"I wonder what's up...and I wonder why Ennis isn't back yet." Jack was careful to keep his voice down because he didn't want Mrs. Hunter to overhear.

"You're not worried about him, are you?" Gavin asked quietly.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going over to talk to the guys with the horses," Jack said.

He approached one of the men holding a radio crackling with static. He heard him say _Ennis, come in. Can you hear me?_

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Jack started.

"What is it?" the man said abruptly, his annoyance clear. He must have regretted his tone because in a calmer voice he asked, "What can I do for you?" as he shut off the radio.

"Uh, I was just wondering if Ennis Del Mar would be back soon. I heard he was out searching on horseback."

"Yeah, well, he should be here now...twenty minutes to half an hour ago in fact...but he's not, and I can't reach him on the radio. By the way, I'm Hank Dillard, and you are?" He extended his hand.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jack Twist," he said, briefly shaking hands. "You don't think anything's wrong, do you?"

Hank opened his mouth to answer just as Brian walked up and interrupted. "I told Mr. Harrison about Ennis not gettin' back when he was supposed to."

Hank looked a little aggravated. "I think we can handle it, sir. There's nothing for either of you to concern yourselves with at this time."

"Mr. Dillard, this here's Ennis' partner, and he should be informed of any concerns you have about his whereabouts," Brian said.

Jack was becoming more nervous by the second. He wanted to ask questions, but his mind was racing, and he wasn't sure what to say. Truthfully, he was glad when Brian basically took over.

"He was supposed to be back at six o'clock, and here it is near six thirty and he can't be reached by radio, is that right?" Brian asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure there's a logical explanation, so let's not jump to conclusions. Who knows, maybe he found Mr. Hunter, and is busy tending to him. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Let's relax and wait it out." He turned and headed over to where Mr. Harrison and some others were standing.

"Damn," Jack said.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry," Brian said, but concern was written all over his face, which wasn't doing anything to help Jack's anxiety.

Just then Gavin walked up. "Hey, what's goin' on?" he asked Jack.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully nothing," Jack said. He became aware of Gavin and Brian staring at each other, so he quickly made introductions. "Gavin, this is Brian Weaver, he works with Ennis. Brian, this is Gavin Hunter, the grandson of the missing man."

They shook hands and exchanged hellos. Gavin again turned to Jack and said in a low voice, "Come on; tell me what's got you lookin' so pale."

"It's just that Ennis isn't back yet, and they can't reach him by radio, but I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Did you try callin' him?" Gavin asked.

It irritated Jack when Brian answered at the same time he did, making it plain that he'd been trying to get hold of Ennis too. Jack noticed Gavin's look of surprise, but he must not have caught on to Jack's annoyance toward Brian, because he invited the fool over to sit with them.

"I need to get back to granma. Come on over and sit with us."

Brian followed like a little dog, obviously delighted by the invitation. "Granma, this is Brian, a friend of Ennis' from work."

"We've met," Brian said, removing his hat. He patted Mrs. Hunter on the shoulder. "I met you at the Wagons and Dogies cook-out in July, remember?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I do. That was a real nice evening."

"I'm so sorry to hear your husband went missing today. I came straight after work to search, along with a lot of the people I work with." He looked at Jack and named off some of the people who had come out to help. "Mr. and Mrs. Knapp, Clint, David, just about everyone really."

"Thank-you," Mrs. Hunter said, her voice cracking.

"I'm sure he'll be found any minute," Brian said.

"Even Pete came," Brian said, looking at Jack.

"Yeah, I saw Pete. He's gone home now," Jack answered.

"Sit down. You too Jack," Gavin said.

Jack felt too keyed up to sit, but he did anyway. He kept looking across at Hank to try to get a handle on what he was thinking, and what he intended to do about Ennis.

"Do you live in Oakhurst too?" Brian asked Gavin.

"No, not anymore. I live on the Tioga Pass road."

"Oh, real nice area," Brian said.

"Fred and I have lived in Oakhurst ever since we were married, and that's over fifty years," Mrs. Hunter said. She sounded like she was in a daze, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

Gavin and Brian continued to talk, but their conversation sounded like a foreign language to Jack, as upset as he was, and becoming more so as the minutes ticked by. Mrs. Hunter seemed in a world of her own too. Besides being physically exhausted, the stress of the situation couldn't be good for her.

He wondered about Mr. Hunter's medication. He'd heard he was on some, and that he had none with him, but no one had said anything about that, so hopefully it wasn't a big concern. Finding him sure was, and Ennis getting his ass back there was too.

The disturbance of an off-road vehicle driving in drew everyone's attention. Several folks climbed out holding covered plates of food and one gallon containers of green and orange Gatorade.

"Look grandma, the volunteers brought food. You think you can eat something?" Gavin asked.

"I don't think I can eat a bite," she said weakly.

"I want you to try," he said.

Jack felt like Mrs. Hunter looked, and he wasn't interested in eating either, but he knew he needed to try, but he decided to go talk with Hank again first, and on his way over, a man leading a chestnut horse arrived on the scene. It took a moment to place him as David Knapp.

From out of nowhere Brian appeared by Jack's side. "That's the horse Ennis left on. Why's David got his horse?" he said in alarm.

"Oh, my God, I don't know," Jack said.

He went straight to David, with Brian tagging along, but he didn't mind because he knew that Brian could get more information than he could. He let him talk first.

"This is Cody, the horse Ennis went out on. Where is he? What happened? Is Cody all right?" Brian asked, bending down to run his hands along the horse's legs.

"I checked him over. He seems okay," David said.

As his heart beat a mile a minute, Jack remained silent, waiting for David to answer about Ennis.

"I have no idea. A couple of searchers happened to run into me and mentioned having seen a horse in tack grazing nearby, so I went to check it out and found Cody. I knew he was one of our horses, but I didn't know why he'd be out there wandering alone."

Before Brian or Jack could ask any more questions, Hank rushed over. "Any sign of Ennis?" he asked.

"No...what's going on?" David asked.

Hank had nearly finished filling David in, with Jack and Brian listening closely, when Adam Harrison came over followed by two other men.

"Well, it looks like we have a second missing person," Adam said.

Jack felt like he'd been stabbed through the heart. Ennis was out in the wilderness alone, probably hurt and unable to get back. He couldn't believe it. How did he get separated from his horse? He didn't even want to go there.

"We know the area he was searching in, so we'll start there," Hank said.

"We only have an hour of light left. After that it won't be safe to be out there looking," one of the men that Jack hadn't met said.

"It won't take that long if he stayed put," Hank said.

If...That's a big if. The behavior of a lost individual becomes unpredictable, we all know that. Look at Fred Hunter. If he'd stayed put we'd have found him by now," one of the men said.

"But the horse returned without him, indicating that he might have been thrown. He could very well be unable to walk far," Adam said.

"I can't figure why he's not answering his radio," Hank said.

"That's a concern," Adam said.

David patted the horse's saddle pouches. "I feel something in here." He opened the pouch, pulling out Ennis' radio, map, and a full bottle of water.

"Oh, no," Brian mumbled. "I hope he still has the canteen and granola bars I gave him."

"If you'd all taken this seriously when he didn't come back when he was supposed to, we could have been out looking before it's almost dark," Jack said in a raised voice.

"Stay calm...Mr. Twist, was it?" Hank said. "Not staying calm creates many problems in these types of situations."

Jack felt like punching the man.

"Jack, I knew I'd seen you before," Adam said, reaching out to shake hands. "We're all going to do the best we can with the circumstances we've been dealt." Adam took a deep breath before continuing. "We have numerous volunteers out there combing the area. The horse was found, and I'm sure that Ennis will be found too, as well as Fred Hunter. It just may take some time, but we're going to do it. In the morning we'll begin a full-scale search."

"I'm getting on my horse and heading out for a quick look," Hank said. He waved over the other three men from the Search and Rescue Mounted Unit and asked them to help out, and they readily agreed.

Jack watched the four men ride away until they disappeared around the bend. It hardly registered that Brian was still next to him, and he hadn't even paid any attention to what Gavin was doing all that time he'd been talking with the rescue team. Raking his fingers through his hair, he dreaded having to break the news to Gavin and his grandma. He was frozen in place, as if he just couldn't pick up his feet to walk back over to them.

He couldn't stop staring through the trees at the mountains in the distance, once so beautiful and up until now, it had been a privilege to live in such an amazing wilderness area. Now the sight of it sickened him, and there was nothing he could do but sit tight and wait.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
